Doll
by Kiyoko-kun
Summary: When Kanda went to bed that night, he failed to notice the displaced doll, or how its once lifeless eyes were sparkling with an almost human like mischievous.
1. Chapter 1

_**Claimer:**_ I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer:**___I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise; this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_ I'm participating in the "Yullen Week" that's going on here. The theme for today is "doll." Collaboration between Neko-Kyoutan and myself.

It was St. Patrick's day, and in Kanda's mind, not a holiday at all. Who celebrates the color green? That was the only thing that he could see going for the pointless holiday anyways. Well, there _was_ always the pinching. The level of annoyance emitted from the holiday was only defeated by the green of it all. Kanda hated green. He'd take pink over green...well, over abundances anyways. At least he was used to pink. The pink of the Valentines cards, candies and balloons he hadn't gotten around to burning from February. At least he was used to that.

But apparently his fan club had decided that one holiday wasn't enough to lavish him with annoying gifts.

The one he was currently holding was a doll. A hideous one at that. And to add to the strangeness? It didn't have a pinch of green on it. Kanda sneered at the doll like it had committed the most heinous of crimes before throwing it into the pile of gifts that were going into the next bonfire. Though Kanda didn't like the color green, at all, why would you get someone a doll that didn't have a pinch of said color on it, for the very holiday that celebrated the color? Shaking his head and looking back at the doll, Kanda sneered again. The doll wasn't at all pretty, or even in his likeness (as he found that most fan girls liked to do). In fact, this doll was dirty, most of its hair missing, the little it had thinning. Its clothes were ragged and torn, patched together with random colors of fabric at random areas. The fabric that was supposed to be the dolls skin was, at one time, a peach color, but now it was smeared with dirt and turned into a dark brown that could only be accomplished through too much dirt and not enough washing.

Sighing, Kanda picked up the dirty doll, holding it by the one clean area on its arm, and placed it on the bed, near his pillow. At least it didn't have the horrendous color on it. And that's where the doll stayed; it sat upright, stuck in said position. The thing was starting to feel less and less like a gift and more and more like...garbage. But the garbage bin was in the kitchen, not someplace that Kanda was going to do at the moment. At the moment, Kanda had better things to think about, like what he was going to do with all of the crap that wouldn't fit in the garbage can.

Eventually, the thought was lost. Between homework in his advanced classes, showering and making the bed, the gifts were forgotten. All was well until the doll slipped off the bed. When Kanda went to bed that night, he failed to notice the displaced doll, or how its once lifeless eyes were sparkling with an almost human like mischievous. And, when Kanda finally fell asleep, closing his eyes to his normally blank dreams, he didn't notice the doll get up, walk towards his bed, and slip in next to him, cuddling closer to Kanda.

That night, Kanda had some pretty strange dreams. It wasn't anything that should cause worry, but it was something that made Kanda promise never to eat before bed again. They went a little something like this:

He was in a building, and a tall one at that. Looking up, the ceiling didn't seem to have an ending. The floor was continually going up, almost like a constant cylindrical staircase. It would have been terrifying if Kanda Yuu was afraid of heights...which he definitely wasn't. Taking a step forward, someone seemed to appear beside him. This someone had white hair and gray eyes and the creepiest looking tattoo that Kanda had ever seen...still, he looked intelligent enough to tell him where the heck he was.

"Where the hell am I?" The boy only giggled...maybe they weren't as smart as they looked. Kanda frowned and continued stepping forward, ready to get off of this ever moving platform. It's not like he was scared of heights (Kanda wasn't scared of _anything_), but this continual movement up was making him sick, and this idiot next to him was just staring and giggling. And Kanda swore that he read somewhere that idiocy was contagious...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." The boy next to him giggled in a singing voice. At least, Kanda was half sure it was a boy. Kanda looked at him and sneered.

"Che, and why not?" He asked, still stepping forward. The boy just shook his head and continued smiling, repeating his warning of not stepping off the ledge. Kanda just sneered and stepped forward anyway. Another giggle was all he got in reply. Kanda frowned, swearing that he would bust a blood vessel in dealing with all this idiocy that seemed to spread like a disease. With a few mutterings of words that no normal human being would know, Kanda rolled his eyes and left the 'boy' behind.

Well, he was going to, before the scenery around him all but melted. Kanda found himself falling downward, and the only thing he could do was cover his head so it wouldn't break when he landed. Though it didn't look like ground was coming anytime soon. Opening his eyes, it was pitch black, and the air around him simply stopped.

"Wish you listened now, don't you?" The boy's voice called.

Kanda couldn't see anything besides the white haired male that seemed to materialize out of thin air. He uncovered his head slowly, as if by doing so would kick start time again. Once he realized it wouldn't he glared viciously at the boy and opened his mouth to demand what was going on. He was beaten to the punch when the boy giggled and tipped his head to the side, white hair flowing.

"Now, now Mr. Yuu." The boy said, giggling. "If you want to get off of this ride, you're going to have to say something very special." The boy giggled again and Kanda's scowl reached an all new level of darkness. Damn giggling.

"You have to say 'how now brown cow'. Come on now, say it!" The boy flipped upside down and winked at Kanda before disappearing again.

"You can do it!" His sing song voice floated back to him. The boy reappeared, doing a couple of flips before beaming at Kanda.

"How now b- wait, what? Why the hell are you having me say something so nonsensical?" Kanda glared at the boy that seemed to float through the air that was sucking him down beforehand. What kind of alternate reality was this? This little crack-ville that his mind delivered him to...maybe Lavi laced his food with something poisonous. "I want an explanation first idiot." He glowered. "And stop flipping around like some sort of monkey."

"Hm..." The boy seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head and disappearing again, only for his head to reappear on Kanda's shoulder.

"You know, it's not very nice to call people names." The head said, frowning in its displeasure. "But if you must know, it's my very unhappy non-birthday, so I get to do what I want!" The head smiled before forming into a full person, sitting on Kanda's shoulder. Then he flipped off and floated upside down, still smiling.

"Well in that case, I can do what I want to. I want out of this world you have stuck me in, out." Kanda's cobalt eyes flashed dangerously. He didn't care if this was just his imagination, there was no way he was staying here any longer; in this world with little boys with old man hair.

Behind him, the scenery began to change from its dark, unrelenting background to a meadow of sorts, where everything was gigantic. Heck, even the little sapling the boy was sitting on was as big as an eighty year old oak! Kanda scowled. He wasn't staying here any longer.

"Mr. Yuu, I'm going to be late. It's better if you just say it." The boy said, nodding sagely.

"I don't care what you'll be late for, and I'm absolutely not saying something as ridiculous as how now brown cow."

The boy laughed out right then, hanging upside down on the sapling. "You said it! You said it!"

The scene changed again to Kanda's bedroom, the little boy sitting next to Kanda on the bed. He was playing with the doll and looking around at the same time. He made a little thoughtful noise in the back of his throat before falling on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Mr. Yuu?"

Kanda blinked, expecting to wake up or something. Looks like he had said the stupid phrase after all. It didn't occur to him that something had followed him out of his dreams until it was too late. The boy on his bed, the same one from his dream was sitting there. Playing with that doll.

This was all that stupid things fault. He ate late and slept next to a possessed children's toy. Wonderful. Was this child part of the curse? "What is it? Why are you here?"

Then it was bestowed upon him that the child had referred to him by his first name. When did he tell him his first name? Rarely do people even know his last! "Don't call me Yuu either." He muttered, wanting answers to more important questions than how the kid knew his name.

It was all about priorities.

The boy blinked. Mr. Yuu didn't want him to call him by his name? Then he shrugged and let it go. Whatever; people in this world were more than a little strange.

"I'm here because you've been here." The boy smiled. "Mr. Kanda, is this were you live?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just sitting around dreaming in someone else's bedroom for fun." He sighed, what was this? What had he gotten himself into? Who was this child that was calling him Mr. Kanda? He didn't tell him his last name either! "And I've been across the country, why aren't you there?"

The boy giggled. "You're funny. Mr. Kanda, this place is closest to you, that's why I'm here. I took you to the place you would feel the specialist!" The boy rolled over to his stomach and looked Kanda in the eyes. Then he nodded. He liked this Mr. "Don't call me Yuu".

"Mr. Kanda, can I come visit you?" Kanda would have immediately told him no, but he looked so fragile lying on his bed like that. He had never had trouble before looking someone in the eye and telling them to get lost because he didn't give a damn. What made this kid at all special?

"Depends."

The boy tipped his head to the side and smiled again. It was almost time for Mr. Kanda to get up and do that thing that he did every day. Distantly, the boy wondered what that was, but he had more important things to worry about.

"Really? Depends on what?" His eyes grew wide, and his smile wider. Oh, he hoped he could visit Mr. Kanda!

Kanda was stuck there. What did it depend on? If he was feeling less pissed that day? That was highly unlikely, between the people that followed him around and his fan base, Kanda didn't have a moment to himself. Besides, how was this child from his dream world going to visit him in the first place? He wasn't going to tell the demon in the possessed doll that he could come and visit whenever he good and well pleased.

"...how would you visit anyways?" He would answer the question after he had some sort of legible answer to at least this.

"Where did you come from?"

The boy blinked. Then he blinked again. How would he visit? He would do just like he did just now...only...solidify. Didn't Mr. Kanda understand? Oh! He'd just show him! Yes, then he could visit whenever he wanted and Mr. Kanda could come and visit him whenever he wanted because all he had to do was hold the transporter and then he would be there and isn't that fantastic?! Taking a deep breath, the boy smiled. Then disappeared. He'd show him.

"Night Mr. Kanda. I'll see you in the morning!"

"Wait, what?" Kanda called out to the...boy? He knew the kid's gender by now, obviously. But he wasn't human. No human disappeared and let their echoing voice be the only thing that was left of their very presence.

"Um... goodnight?" He was confused, for once in his life he was just honest to God "I don't know what the heck just happened" kind of stumped. Whatever, it wouldn't happen again. No food after 8 o clock for him ever again. And that doll would be the first thing to go.

Oh most definitely.

But...where was it?

The boy giggled and shook the doll in his hands. Yay, now he had the transporter back! He could get to Mr. Kanda whenever he wanted to! But first, he had to wait for him to wake up. The boy sat on his hands patiently and waited, counting the seconds until Mr. Kanda woke up. _Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._

"Hurry and wake up Mr. Kanda!"

Kanda was asleep. Like, for real this time. It was black, like his usual dreamless dreams. Nothing was there; well, save for the stupid flower, but it didn't count anymore. Though this time there was something different about even it. As the lotus petals floated in the timer, one broke off and it seemed to slow, drifting to the bottom at a pace that would take it years to get even halfway to the bottom. Kanda turned away, never liking the way he felt in the morning when one of the stupid petals fell. But...looking back over, the entire capsule was gone, only that worn down, ugly doll in its place.

_Wake up Mr. Kanda!_

The teenager jumped up, eyes wide and frantic. For a moment he went through that strange reaction of 'where the hell am I' that some got after having a nightmare... maybe the doll was telling him something.

Maybe he wouldn't get rid of the thing after all.

_**Well, here it is...finally. It's still in progress, and right now is about a total of 17 pages. Kitty and I are still working on it. Sorry it took so long to get up, but...well, let's just say that Kitty is really forgetful. And if she posts it today or tomorrow, this one will be coming down. If not...well, I guess this will be staying up. Well, I hope you like it, and you know what to do. Rate and Review.**_

_**Kiyoko-kun.**_

_**Update. 8/12/12**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Claimer:**_ I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer:**___I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise; this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**___its chapter two!

The alarm rang, and the boy jumped, smiling. Finally, it was time! Holding the doll, he focused on Mr. Kanda's room, knowing when he felt the suctioning sensation, he would be there. Soon after thinking about said sensation, it happened, leaving him with the normal feeling of queasiness. But it didn't matter, because he was here! He opened his eyes and saw Mr. Kanda on his bed, tossing as if he was having an unpleasant dream.

"Wake up Mr. Kanda! Wake up, wake up!" The boy shook Kanda, and then smiled when his eyes opened. "I'm here Mr. Kanda! I'm going to follow you to that...um...what is that you do during the day again? You know, with all the people and the yelling?"

"I'm awake." Ugh, obviously. Never before had he been pulled from his nice "I just woke up" state of mind like that. And never before had someone that he dreamed up (had he ever dreamed anyone up before?) come to wake him up...didn't that mean that he was still dreaming?

"You mean school?" He sniffed, looking at the clock. 6:00 AM. A bit on the early side, but Kanda wasn't complaining. "Yeah sure, that's where I'm going." He wasn't quite awake yet, so he wasn't quite his normal sunshine and happiness self.

"You can't come unless you register there." Something told Kanda this kid had never been to a day of school in his life.

The boy just looked confused. "Register? What's register? Can't I just follow you?" The confused look on this boy's face was adorable, in its own right. "Mr. Kanda, what is it that you do at this 'school' place?"

"We learn." Where was this kid born, Mars? "And I doubt you can register unless you know your social security number by heart." The teens sighed, wondering if this boy even had a real age. If Kanda ever wondered if there was a never land, he did now. "Do you even have a name?"

"A...name? Well of course I have a name silly!" The boy tried to flip upside down on the bed, but instead fell and hit the wooden floor with a bump. _Ouch, that hurt._ He got up and rubbed his head, tears filling his eyes. Okay, so no flipping in this world. Lesson learned. Now, back to the name thing...

"My name is Ovimargsholenburg. But you can call me Allen." The boy smiled a bit, still rubbing his head and blinking back tears.

"Okay...Allen." Kanda almost smiled at the way the kid flipped flat onto his head... but not so much at the teary eyes. "Oh, and there are limitations here. One is gravity." Kanda snickered and got out of bed, stretching after a chaotic night. The kid probably was bleeding, so Kanda disappeared for a moment, coming back with paper towels.

"And as far as I know, you're human...so you bleed."

Bleeding. That sounds fun! If it meant he got to use this white fluffy papery stuff more, then he'd gladly do it again! Allen placed some of the white stuff to his head and rubbed it around, then flinching back at the unpleasant sensation.

If _that's_bleeding, Allen decided, he didn't want to do that anymore. Okay, lessons of this world: Gravity hurt and bleeding was not as fun as it sounds. Now to make the bleeding stop...

Allen looked up at Kanda and pouted a little. "Mr. Kanda, could you make the bleeding stop? It doesn't feel too good."

The older boy sighed, not happy with being put on nurse duty, but took the paper towels from Allen anyways. "You don't rub it around, you just hold it where it's bleeding until it stops." There was no mistaking it now; Allen was not from around here in the least bit. He didn't seem to know even what pain was.

"It hurts if you move it." He explained, pressing the paper towels to Allen's head. He was sitting on his legs behind the boy, putting a touch of pressure to his hold to stop the blood flow. He then realized that he was...awfully close to this Allen character. He was warm, and smelled sort of like...you know that baby smell? Like he hadn't been contaminated by the nasty that pollutes the world? Yeah. That was sort of the effect that he had. Untouched by anyone or anything...well, save for Kanda.

"Where do you live?"

Allen thought about it for a while, frowning. There was no real translation from his language to this language, as it was with his name, but he could try his best to explain. Allen took a deep breath, drawing in the musky scent of Kanda and almost choking. He smelled...really good. Allen gave himself a mental shake and went on with his explanation.

"Well, Mr. Kanda, it's almost like what you would call an...alternate universe. Where everything you know is flipped upside down and turned around. Most people call it the "dream world" and a few call it the "mind's eye", but there's no real way to explain it. I live just like you do. On a planet, with trees and grass, and people. There's nothing different about me and you, except this unpleasant feeling and this..."gravity"." Allen said, tasting the word on his lips. Hm. Tasted kind of...fruity.

"So whenever I go to, well, to sleep, I'm in your world?" Kanda asked. "The world without all the extra gravity?" A breathy chuckle later, and the blood had stopped. So he did live in...well, a similar place. _I actually believe him? That there's another galaxy out there? _Who was this kid to make him believe in the unimaginable? Allen Ovimargsholenburg apparently...

Allen thought about it a minute then shrugged, absentmindedly leaning into the pressure that Kanda was giving for his head.

"Well Mr. Kanda, I suppose that you could put it that way, but not really. Sometimes, people, the one's that they call "logical" here, are too stubborn to enter and let themselves believe in the impossible, so they need a portal. That's what the doll is, a portal. It's the thing that helps me get here, and you get to my world. So...it's not always when you got to sleep, but...sometimes." Allen thought about that for a moment then nodded, turning around.

"Mr. Kanda? Can we go to school now?"

So, apparently he was the logical type. Hm, well, it didn't seem that way anymore. All logic seemed to fly out of the window thanks to this doll and this kid. So the doll really did have something to do with this? Kanda figured as much.

He didn't notice the other slowly leaning into him into Allen was halfway onto his lap. The raven would have yelled and sputtered and pitched a hissy fit but... it didn't seem worth the effort at the moment. He was stomaching the fact that his reality wasn't the only one out here.

"School?" _What school?_

That's when it hit Kanda that he had become incredibly distracted with comforting this kid and asking him whatever was on his mind. Great time, but now he was late for school. "Great, how am I supposed to explain this to my history teacher?" Though Bookman probably wouldn't notice because he was always busy yelling at his grandson that just happened to be in his class.

Then it clicked. "Fine, you can follow me around. But we're registering you first." He just hoped that he wouldn't need too many parental signatures. Forging wasn't hard; switch a few curls in his handwriting, easy. But how would he explain why Allen's parents weren't around?

Exchange student?

Sure. Why not.

Allen smiled and followed Kanda around after grabbing his transporter, asking as many questions as he could get away with, and probably quite a few more. Once they finally got to the school, Allen was thoroughly enraptured in everything at this world. Things didn't switch colors just because you wanted them to here! The sky stayed a nice blue color, the clouds a nice white. They even managed to look fluffy! The school building was built with what Mr. Kanda called "bricks", but Allen wasn't sure he liked those so much. They were kind of rough and not soft looking at all.

It was discovered during this time that Allen liked, and was quite good at, running. No matter where he went, he seemed to prefer running there. Allen came into this running business quite by accident, of course. While walking to the school, staring in wonder, he saw a kid drop a ball and run after it. Allen decided that he wanted to try, and did. And now...well, it was hard for Kanda to keep Allen still. He wanted to run _everywhere_!

Before Kanda could get a handle on him, Allen ran to a small structure in the building (a miniature building in a building!) and entered it, fascinated by all the gizmo's and devices in the small building. There was one where if Allen pulled a small knob, the small pond surrounded by the white tile disappeared, only to be replaced by fresh water!

Later, Allen found out that this water was not for drinking.

Allen darted from small structure to small structure, going from what Mr. Kanda called "bathrooms" to what Mr. Kanda called "locker rooms". Honestly, Allen didn't see the difference. They were both separated by genders (as Allen found out the hard way), and they were both used for dressing and undressing. Though why anyone would want to undress in "school" and not at home where they could be comfortable (and there weren't as many people staring), Allen would never understand.

Finally, the pair made their way to a mini building in the building that was bigger than all the other mini buildings. It was labeled the "main office", and had a crabby old lady sitting there, next to a young one who made loud popping noises with her chewing devices all the time. Kanda had called that girl an "annoying twit who couldn't tell her ass from a hole in the ground". Allen wasn't quite sure what an "annoying twit" meant, but it didn't sound nice at all.

"Hi!" Allen said, coming up to the front desk. He waved a little bit, but the girl just made those same loud popping noises again and fluttered her eyelashes at Kanda, pressing her breasts together to show her impressive cleavage. Allen just blinked at the fluttering and leaned close.

"Do you have something in your retinal structure?" He asked, leaning closer. The girl backed up and stared at him strangely. She made the noises again, so Allen reached in her mouth and grabbed the offending device. Allen stretched it a bit before sniffing it and placing it back in the girl's mouth. He wasn't sure he liked that chewing mechanism. It smelled really...sweet. No, Allen decided, he didn't like that at all.

"Kanda-kun, what are you doing here so late?" The girl purred, leaning closer. She had spit her gum out by now, and after shooting Allen a dirty look, decided that she was going to ignore him. Allen wasn't sure he liked her.

Kanda rolled his eyes, not even bothering with his normal nonchalant answer of 'drop the kun and maybe I'll answer you' or the classic 'why do you need to know?' He wasn't feeling the whole obnoxious girl thing, especially not this one.

He was too close to cracking up anyways; talk of 'retinal structures' and Allen taking the girls gum and giving it back...he would never let the albino boy live it down.

"I need a registration form." He answered, though he really wished he didn't. He never gave her an answer, and the girl usually just got the message and wrote him a pass...

Now that he had initiated conversation? He knew that he'd never get away.

"For what? Are you transferring?" She looked...hurt. In an idiotic kind of way... it made Kanda want to harm something cute and fluffy...that wasn't Allen.

"No." A simple answer. _I wish, but that'd be much too easy._He thought lividly, glaring at the girl for trying to pry into others business. If only stupid people weren't born, the world would be so much easier to live in!

Allen looked back and forth between Kanda and the girl, wondering what was going on. He leaned on the big wooden structure in front of him and peeked down, seeing a form that looked like it said registration...so Allen grabbed it and handed it to Kanda.

"Mr. Kanda, this is the form, right?" A closer look showed it to be the form, but Allen wasn't sure. Things in this world seemed much too simple for it to be that easy. Allen turned around and studied the girl a bit more, noting her pout and trying to copy it. He wondered...

Allen turned to Kanda and pouted, quivering his lower lip.

"Mr. Kanda?" Allen said his voice wavering and pathetic. "I have to go to the nearest urinal station." The girl behind him scoffed, and Allen could practically _feel_her rolling her eyes. But Allen really did have to pee and he didn't know where it was. That couldn't be helped!

"Yeah, that's it." Kanda was surprised that Allen had found, well, anything so easily. But he didn't question, taking the form and looking it over and counting the number of times he had to forge Allen's 'parents' signatures. So far? Seven. At first Kanda waved off Allen calling him, if he lost count now he'd have to go back almost 4 pages... but when the other said he had to pee Kanda knew it couldn't wait.

"You've been there, remember the swirling bowl?" Kanda didn't look up at first but when he did he wasn't expecting the pout on Allen's face. It was almost like the disgusting thing that that girl was doing, but...it was cute on Allen.

"I'll take you, come on."

And he left it at that, not wanting to look at the face his younger foil was making any longer...because a blush on Kanda Yuu wasn't happening on this universe.

The threat didn't sound as good when he knew there were others.

The swirling...oh, the pond with the water that wasn't meant for drinking! Wait...that was used for _peeing_? Man people in this world were weird. Allen shook his head and followed Mr. Kanda, wondering what the slight pink to his cheeks meant. Shrugging, Allen ran (of course) up to Kanda and danced in front of him, wanting to get to the bathroom faster.

"Mr. Kanda, why do you use water to urinate in?" Allen wondered. He tipped his head to the side and danced a little more, the word _urinate_making Allen have to go more. Allen shook his behind a little and hopped from one foot to the other. He really, really had to go. Now.

"Mr. Kanda, where's the bathroom, I don't think I can hold it any longer." Allen said, shaking a little more and pouting again.

Behind them, the girl sitting at the main office desk picked up her phone and sent a mass text about the new little foreign boy with the strange accent. She hung up her phone and smiled, knowing that the little freak that tried to steal her Kanda-kun away wouldn't last an hour in this school.

_**Oooh. Now what's going to happen that the evil girl with the mass texting? Tune in next time...**_

_**You know what to do, rate and review.**_

_**Kiyoko-kun.**_

_**Kitty-chan. (Neko-Kyoutan)**_

_**Update. 8/12/12**_


	3. Chapter 3

"It's more sanitary." Kanda answered. He never quite understood why people thought that dancing around would help their bladder problems, but shrugged it off.

"Next door on the left is the bathroom." Kanda snickered, "Please go into the door that had the picture in blue. You know the one without the dress." If he didn't speak up soon, Allen would run right past the door. He was such a kid most of the time...how old was Allen anyways?

Left, next door on the left. Which one was the left? Allen looked around frantically, looking for the door marked in blue with a dress. Wait; was it with a dress or without one? Allen looked at both of the doors. One was marked in blue, but it didn't have a dress on. Oh, which one was it?! Closing his eyes, Allen chose a door at random, hopefully choosing the right one. He walked in and did his business, and walked up to the smaller bowl, pushed the knob, then stuck his hands underneath. Ouch, the water was hot. Allen pulled his hands out really quick, glared at the knobs, then left, leaving the water running.

"All done!" Allen said, waving his hands around. He smiled at Kanda and walked to where the main office...might be. Did I mention Allen had a terrible sense of direction?

Kanda didn't say a word, glad that no one was around to see that Allen had used the girl's bathroom...even after his warning. Whatever, no one would know unless he left the seat up...if he even knew to lift it in the first place.

"Where are...?" Kanda sighed, following after the eternally lost boy that he seemed to have 'adopted' somewhere along the line. "This way leads to the classrooms. I need a pass." That was what he forgot! He didn't get a pass from that stupid gum popping wench. Goody. They got to visit her twice in one day.

"The office is this way. Forget already?" He waited for Allen to turn around, an amused look on his face.

Allen scoffed and incredulous look on his face. He never forgot _anything_. Well, except where the bathrooms were, and which one to use, and which way the main office was, and which side was the left...okay, so he forgot some things sometimes. But not very often. Allen smiled and shook his head, grabbing Kanda's arm and making it to the main office without further disruptions. It wasn't that hard to follow the big arrows that said 'MAIN OFFICE', even for the directionally challenged. Allen made it to the office and practically skipped up to the desk, holding out his hand.

"Pass please." He said, still smiling. The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes, popping another piece of that strange sweet smelling stuff. Where did she get that other piece from? Allen knew she threw out the one he gave back to her. Was there some type of underground market for chewing devices going on? Allen glowered as the girl blew a big bubble and popped it. Quick as greased lightning, Allen shot out and grabbed it, throwing it into the metal can sitting innocently in the corner.

"And no more popping please." He said, still frowning.

"Kanda, do you need a pass?" The girl completely ignored Allen, swearing that the next time the brat saw her chewing gum she would spit it in his hair and smear it. That would show him.

Kanda glared, pissed because; well, because she had ignored the boy that pulled the gum out of her mouth. He enjoyed the foul item being gone so much, he wasn't sure if he'd tell Allen that that was just something humans chewed when they were hungry bored or had really bad breath.

"Yes. _We_need a pass." He put a bit of emphasis on the "we", now she had to put both of their names on said pass or face his wrath. Really, was being late always going to be this complicated?_ Probably as long as I have Bean Sprout with me._

Allen looked between the two and frowned again. Was he not getting a "pass"? He really, really wanted one. Allen wasn't sure what the pass was for, but they sounded exciting. Would they get him discounts or something? Allen would ask Kanda later. Until then, they had to go to the "classroom". That sounds dangerous. Allen tipped his head curiously when the girl held out a little piece of paper to Kanda. He leaned over and studied it. Was that it? Was that "the pass"?

"Mr. Kanda, now that we have _the pass_, what are we going to do?" Allen asked, looking at the little square piece of paper curiously.

"Now we can go to class without the teachers shooting us dirty looks." Well, most teachers anyways. "What? Were you expecting something amazing?"

Allen looked at Kanda in horror. Going to class without gaining dirty looks wasn't enough? The poor little piece of paper had to do something else too? And this is how Mr. Kanda used his saving grace? By disrespecting it in front of everyone? Allen snatched the little piece of paper and held it to his chest, shaking his head at Kanda, as if he was disappointed.

"Mr. Kanda, I'm disappointed." Well, look at that, apparently he was. Allen walked out of the office with the little piece of paper, nose stuck up in the air. He would find classroom- Allen squinted down at the little square- 224 all by himself. And with this pass, no one could give him dirty looks. With a nod, Allen walked off, leaving Kanda behind to find classroom 224 all by his lonesome.

But only if he doesn't get lost first.

Sadly, the pass didn't do that as well. Thanks to the girl at the front desk, once the bell rung? It was dirty look galore. People looked at Allen and laughed, some whispered and others scowled. The ones that weren't somehow connected to Ms. Front desk were stuck wondering why everyone else was staring.

Meanwhile Kanda was completely at a loss as to where Allen could be. How could one kid be so damn fast? It must have been one of those alternate universe things. "Allen?" Kanda couldn't believe he was calling the other like he would a lost dog or kid that he ended up babysitting. "Allen where are you?"

It didn't take long for Kanda to get clues though. The hushed 'did you see him?' among other rumor induced shushes were an obvious give away.

"Allen?" Kanda sighed, running in the direction that the other students were coming from. Oh, he hoped that they hadn't managed to hurt the kid. If he didn't know what a toilet or a pass was, there was no way he knew a thing about the wonders of the world of gossip; especially at this school. _Black Order High: Where anything can happen!_

Not a school theme that he was too proud of right about now... "Allen!"

"Mr. Kanda?" Allen whispered, staring at all the people in fear. The ones that were scowling at him were very scary looking, and the other ones didn't seem to be laughing at anything that was funny. In fact they seemed to be laughing _at_Allen. The thing is- he didn't know what he had done. One snickering freshmen decided to update him on exactly what he had done, bumping into him and laughing.

"So, never heard of a toilet before, huh freak?" The boy started laughing and Allen backed up. Toilet? Allen searched his memory to prove the boy wrong, but Allen found that he didn't know what a toilet was, and he frowned, even as the boy laughed.

"I-I know what a t-toilet is." Allen lied pitifully, looking the freshman in the eye. The boy just laughed; along with a whole group of kids that had managed to surround them in the time it took for the boy to say the sentence. The freshman-who was bigger than Allen by at least thirty pounds and about a foot- pushed Allen, and he clutched the pass tighter to his chest, as if that would save him.

Kanda ended up pushing quite a few people over; and those that knew him were beginning to wonder why he was so interested in this Allen character. The raven however, paid no attention. He was focused on finding his clueless bean sprout, because if the freshman got to him first... Kanda rolled his eyes. Stupid kids and their need to dominate; they were like a bunch of pack animals. "Allen?"

Speaking of the stupid kids, he was now in their hallway and... looks like they had a victim already.

All he could do was hope that it wasn't-_"So, never heard of a toilet before, huh freak?"_

Too late.

"Hey, piss off! Go to class already." Kanda yelled; glaring as multiple pairs of eyes glanced in his direction. Oh if only he had Mugen with him right now...stupid principal and her banning of weapons on school property.

Allen was frozen. He couldn't move forward, and he couldn't move backward. As much as he wanted to run to Kanda and hide behind him, he couldn't. His body just wouldn't let him. They didn't have this feeling in his world, and Allen _knew_he didn't like this one. So, instead of moving, as he desperately needed to, he stood there and let the freshman push him to the ground, and step on his hand while going to Kanda. Of course Allen would be picked on by the freshman who wasn't scared of anything. Of. Freaking. Course.

A hot feeling coursed through Allen and he stood, suddenly motivated where he couldn't be budged before. He glared at everyone, and slowly, they backed out of his way, muttering something about "freaks with death glares". Allen couldn't be bothered as he walked up behind the big, tall freshman and tapped him on his shoulder. When the boy finally turned around, Allen glared again. "I'll have you know, sir, that I know what a toilet is. And I don't know where you heard this, but you need to learn all the facts of the matter before you decide to judge someone. Furthermore, it would probably help if you grew, oh, I don't know, a _brain_before you try to insult someone." Allen said.

It would have been more impressive if he _hadn't_said it in his native language.

Kanda twitched as the children didn't move. Well, they didn't at first, but then all of them slowly backed away. And there stood Allen with a glare that matched even that of his early morning scowl. An eyebrow raised in curiosity. Was this anger in whatever alternate world Allen was from?

Then he started yammering in a magical language Kanda had no hope of understanding. Kanda was mortified. When did Allen learn to do this?

"Alright, enough tongues for you." The raven sighed, picking Allen up by his waist. He wasn't all that light, but hey, neither was Mugen. "Let's not make fools of ourselves in front of the freshmen."

Allen struggled, not quite done with the man who tried to pick on him. He hated being small and weak! In his world, being that had caused so much trouble. It had taken him years to build up a reputation strong enough that he wasn't picked on. Now that he came here, to Mr. Kanda's world, it was just going to be a problem again! The feeling of anger drained out of Allen abruptly, leaving him feeling tired and weak. Tears filled Allen's eyes. He was so tired of being picked on just because he was smaller. The alabaster haired male turned into Kanda's chest and sniffed, refusing to cry. It didn't matter that a few tears trickled down anyway, because he was not crying.

He _wasn't_.

"Mr. Kanda, I didn't like that much at all." Allen said between tears.

Kanda sighed, tightening his hold once Allen started to struggle. He wouldn't let the boy leap at an opponent that was, sadly, bigger than him. The new shipment of freshman was much too large for that, and they were the only idiots in this school that weren't afraid of him... oh if only they had seen him before they switched principals.

What he wasn't expecting was Allen to begin crying. Wasn't he just angry enough to scare off demons?

"It happens when you're new." He answered, not really moving after Allen buried into him. He guessed that he was supposed to like, coo or hug the kid but that was a bit...awkward for the raven. Especially the cooing. Kanda had only heard cooing from his fan girls and quite frankly he wished he didn't know what it was.

Allen sighed and turned away, nodding and smiling once more. Taking Mr. Kanda's hand, Allen led them down to a hallway, not knowing at all where they were going, but just knowing they had to get to a classroom. Maybe there was a longer way that they could go. Somewhere where he could avoid the big _olorgishmorv_that threatened him.

"Mr. Kanda, what class do we have to go to now?" Allen asked, smiling up at Kanda's face.

"I should bring you to gym..." Kanda answered; surprised to see the sadness revert so fast. Kanda didn't know a girl in the world that could switch emotions that fast without trying. He was used to being dragged around the hallways by now, either that or chasing after Allen. Thinking back, he realized that it didn't bother him as much as it should have. Heck, usually everything bothered him.

"But I don't really think it's worth the effort today. Want to see the art class?" Kanda wasn't known to skip class, simply going through the day without interest in that school daze that kicks in once your schedule gets boring.

As for choosing the art room; it was the only room that had a smell stronger than non-showering high school boys. Paint wasn't all that much better but beggars can't be choosers.

Allen furrowed his brows. The art room. That sounded complicated. Art. He shrugged then nodded, letting Kanda lead him to the art room. Weaving their way through crowds of people who seemed insistent on pushing and shoving Allen at every turn, their hands got separated. Allen tried to keep an eye on Kanda, but he was quickly swept away by the crowd. A noise sounded, and that only served to make the people shove Allen further and further away from Kanda.

_**OMG! How many times must this poor boy be separated from Mr. Kanda? ((Lolz, Mr. Kanda)). And when will the mystery of the doll be solved? And what's up with these special steroid flavored freshmen? Find out next time in...**_

**Doll.**

_**I feel like such a dork for that. Anyway, you know what to do. Rate and review.**_

_**Kiyoko-kun**_

_**Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)**_

_**Props to give: The line "Yammering in a magical language that Kanda had no hope of understanding" came from the glorious author she gave us permission to use the line, so...I did.**_

_**Updated 8/12/12.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_ Chapter four! Enter complicated feelings...now. *smile* Enjoy!

_______________

"Mr. Kanda!" Allen shouted, only for his voice to be drowned away in the noise being provided by others. When everyone in the hall finally cleared out, Allen took a deep breath- and was quickly cornered by two females. One smiled at him and the other looked at him curiously. They didn't seem to mean him any harm, so Allen just smiled and nodded back. Then they opened their mouths.

"You're the new kid, right? The one who was following Kanda around." Allen didn't even get a chance to nod before they continued with their onslaught.

"So," One spoke up, "I was wondering, are you like, a foreign exchange student or something?" Allen's brow furrowed, but he nodded, trying to keep up with the conversation. "Okay, so you're living with Kanda." Another nod, and the girls smiled.

"So, do you like, have a crush on him or something?" Allen stopped. Crush? What did "crush" mean? It sounded painful.

"What's...a...crush?" Allen asked, brow still furrowed. The girl looked astonished and didn't reply right away, so the other girl spoke up.

"You know, do you like Kanda?" She said. Allen perked up then nodded. Yes, he liked Kanda very much! If that's what "crush" meant, then he did in fact have a crush on Kanda. He couldn't wait to tell him. The two girls on the other hand, looked amused and strangely smug. They knew that this little white haired man couldn't resist the charms of Kanda. Especially that he was living with him.

________

Kanda couldn't believe this. He was separated from the kid again. Great, just great; where the hell could he be now? He couldn't just plow through the crowd this time; and they seemed to appear out of nowhere. Why were all of these idiots plowing into he and Allen anyways? Kanda slipped into a corner of the hallway that used to be a water fountain...the thing disappeared halfway into the year.

_"You know, do you like Kanda?"_The raven almost choked. What was this? What the hell were they doing corrupting his bean sprouts mind like this? He probably didn't know what kind of like they meant. But still...

_Does he?_

But Allen didn't answer...

___________

The girls giggled to themselves and pushed Allen forward. After the whole nodding thing, Allen seemed to have gained two more friends. They led him to the art room, where Kanda was supposed to be. But one quick glance around told Allen all he needed to know. He wasn't in there. Retracing his steps might work, Allen thought. So he followed every step he made in the last minute or so. And finally happened on Kanda, standing in a hole in the wall. Allen smiled.

"Mr. Kanda! I have something great to tell you! I ha-" A voice cut Allen off.

"Well look what we have here boys. The two lovebirds, standing in the hallway. Well, should we just leave them Joe?" The one named Joe snickered stupidly and shook his head. The leader nodded.

"I think you're right. I think we should-" The boy stepped closer, and Allen reached a hand into the coat he managed to take this morning from Kanda's closet. "Teach them a lesson about PDA in the hallway." He stepped closer and snatched Allen by his throat, making him drop the transporter. The leader snickered and threw Allen to the wall, mistakenly turning his back on Kanda. "And look at this boys, he plays with dolls." The others snickered, and the leader took his sweet time ripping the head off of the doll.

With it went Allen's only way out of this world.

Without his usual threatening warning, Kanda gave a left hook to the guy that dared put a hand on the bean sprout he was keeping. It didn't send the idiot flying, (he must have been one of those special steroid flavored shipment of freshman) but it certainly made him release his grip on Allen. That would leave a nice dark bruise in the morning. Kanda glowered at the leader of the group, and even though he wasn't as tall as the other, Kanda looked damn angry enough to be intimidating.

He didn't need mugen to handle this one.

Allen fell hard to his knees, staring at the doll laying in pieces. He scurried over to it, on his knees, and picked it up, his eyes disbelieving. He looked inside the doll, but the small crystal that provided the transportation itself was missing. Allen looked down and saw a small shimmer bounce off the blue-tinted glass fragment. It was broken. It could be anywhere. Allen whimpered in disbelief and placed the one shard back in the doll, ignoring the pain and bleeding that came with poking the sharp ends. He had to find it. He had to find the transporter.

The freshman stumbled back and let go of Allen, ignoring the smaller one in favor of this Kanda. Yuu Kanda, the one that everyone in this school was afraid of. Well, as soon as he and his posse beat this good for nothings ass, there would be nothing to be scared of anymore. Not from this weakling anyway, but from him. He would finally get the respect he deserved. Sneering and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the boy motioned towards Kanda.

"Get him."

Just great. Well, if Kanda was going to fight this entire group he might as well get rid of the access baggage. Joe would be first; though with Nameless idiot one and two wouldn't be making that easy for him. The raven didn't miss a beat, dodging the first flurry of attacks without a problem. It was once their adrenaline kicked in too that things got a bit...difficult. See, Joe didn't fight stupid...surprise surprise. (Where were these freshman deported from? Kenya?) And Kanda ended up taking a nice hit to the jaw. Kanda didn't recoil as wanted, instead lunging and grabbing the other by the neck. Down went Joe.

Now for the other two...

The other two watched as Joe went down, and the leader (who's name was Steve), clenched his jaw. So he took out one of them. It was still two agianst one, and they were bigger, stronger. Steve lunged out and faked to the right, making Kanda dodge left and crash right into his fist. Steve felt a strong satisfaction as his fist plowed into Kanda's face. Down went Kanda. Steve knew that he wouldn't stay down for long though, so he motioned for the other boys (who's names Steve hadn't even bothered to learn), to come closer.

"Make sure he stays down." Steve said, turning away. Now for the little white haired boy...

Allen ignored the fighting around him, trying instead to find all the pieces to the crystal transporter. He cursed in his native tongue when he felt a piece dig into his knee, but dug it out and put it in the doll. By now, there were scratches and blood covering various body parts of Allen's. Ignoring everything else, Allen hunkered down to look underneath the door of one of the unoccupied classrooms. Nothing. Where could they all- Allen's air supply was cut short when Steve came up behind him and grabbed him by his throat, shaking him a little.

"So you're the little son of a bitch that Kanda is interested in. Hm..." Steve said, looking over Allen. "Don't see why. You're scrawny and pathetic. Need someone else to take care of your battles for you. Useless." Suddenly Steve snorted. "You must be good in the sack. That's the only reason he'd keep you around." Steve shook his head and snorted again. Then he dropped Allen and kicked him in his ribs, making the boy cry out. Steve sneered. "I'm going to make you beg for mercy, and I'm going to make Kanda watch. So stick around boy. The fun is just beginning." Allen looked up just in time to see Steve's eyes flash from blue to acidic orange, the teeth in his mouth gain fangs as long as Allen's palm, and tiny, but deadly, horns to poke out of his head. It all flashed back, and Allen's eyes widened.

"No." he whispered. "It can't be." Allen's eyes glanced around, but he knew that no one else could see the transformation. Only those from his world could.

_____________

**_Gaspo! What is all this...complications that are going on? The transporter is broken? Allen has a crush on Kanda? This magical monster came out of no where? Will some one please explain to me what in the world is going on?!_**

**_Oh, wait. I'm supposed to be the author. I guess I'm supposed to know, huh?_**

**_Tune in next time dearies._**

**_Kiyoko-kun_**

**_Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_ Um...is this chapter five?

_______________

Kanda lunged, not quite on his feet yet. He was held back by the two lackeys that were making him 'watch.' The teen struggled, but couldn't pull away from the goons long enough to reach Allen. "Don't touch him!" Kanda threw the one on his left forward kicking him in the back. He fell to othe floor hard face first; the resounding crack was most likely the guy's nose. That didn't make the one on his right very happy. He twisted back the Kanda's arm, pulling the raven into a choke hold...

Steve smirked at the frightened boy, leaning down and picking up Allen by his hair, ignoring his cries of pain and whispering in his ear. "It's so good that you finally recognize me, little Ovi." Steve's voice had deepened two octaves and his nails had grown. Allen could feel them biting into his skull.

"I'm going to make you pay for locking me in this world." Yanking Allen's head back, Steve threw him to the wall and watched as Allen sank down to the floor. Steve walked up slowly, placed his foot on Allen's chest, and slowly added pressure, taking every last bit of air out of Allen's lungs, and making it impossible to gain more. Allen looked around desperately. Weren't they in a school? Shouldn't something be happening? But as he looked around he knew; time had stopped.

"How does it feel?" Steve asked, still pressing down. "How does it feel to be choking, to know that no matter how hard you try, you just can't seem to draw. A. Breath?" Steve asked, pressing harder on each word to add emphasis. Allen managed a smirk. If time was stopped, then he could show some of his own skills. Closing his eyes, Allen gathered whatever strength was left in his body to grab Steve's foot and throw him off of his chest. Allen gasped for air and scrambled up. He wasn't a good fighter, but he was good enough to get these _lovimorgs _off Kanda so he could help. Rushing up, Allen ran behind the good holding Kanda in a choke hold and pressed a nerve, making him fall, passed out.

"No time to explain. Run!" Allen said, grabbing Kanda's arm and dragging him along. Behind them, Steve got up and roared, the sound echoing off the walls.

The older teen didn't need anymore explination, sort of in awe at the leader being thrown by Allen. Allen, who was like, half his size. He didn't have time for questions when Allen came and ended up saving him; but wasn't going to stop and complain.

As the two made their getaway, Kanda glanced back. That roar? Definitely didn't sound human. Allen had explaining to do...Kanda wasn't going to start fighting aliens or monsters or whatever _that _was for a living. "What the hell is chasing after us?!"

Allen looked back and ran a bit faster, clearly freaked by the roar. "Don't have time to explain. Concentrate on running and _not dying_!" Allen said, pulling Kanda with him. Looking ahead to see a tree close to a roof top, Allen reached down and grabbed Kanda's hand, then looked back.

"Hope you can climb!"

"Cli- no way. The only way on the rooftop is to jump." But Kanda was already climbing after Allen, pulling himself onto a sturdy looking branch and going from there. This was crazy! Yesterday, he was in...math right about now. Listening to Tiedoll try and teach them the importance of Geometry. Now he was playing Men in Black with some kid that he met in a dream.

It really sucks when reality comes crashing forward.

Allen scooted forward on his bottom to the rooftop, trying not to think about this "gravity" that kept this world firmly planted to the...well, ground. Once on the tip of the branch Allen did as he would at home. He closed his eyes and jumped. Falling to the concrete roof and rolling, Allen stood and motioned for Kanda to come over the same way.

Once Kanda got close to the edge, who else but Steve crashed through the roof door, growling like a rabid dog. Allen cursed, loudly, before backing up and making a sign to Kanda to stay where he was. Steve took two steps forward and Allen took three back, making sure to keep a distance between them.

"Little Ovi, it's been too long." Steve said, the tone of voice he said the greeting in ruining all chances of this being a nice, catching up chat.

"Yeah Solenchalvern. Too long." Allen looked around for something, _anything_, that he could use as a weapon. And of course, there was nothing. Solen/Steve took two more steps, and just as Allen was about to take another three, he realized that he had backed himself up into a pretty nice corner. And Solen's eyes were starting to glow.

"It took me _years_, Ovimarg, to wait until this boy had grown, to wait until he was _just the right size_ to occupy his body. you _trapped_me in this hell, and for what? Because I disagreed with your rules and regulations? With your _dictatorship_?" Allen frowned. That's not what Solen was banished for. He was banished because he tried to kill Allen's father. Seven times. And had nearly succeeded.

"You know that's not why you were confined to this world Solen." Allen said, gathering what little strength he had left. This was going to be a battle for the ages, and Allen had a sinking suspicion that he was going to loose. Badly. Solen started to growl, his orange eyes glowing even more brightly than before, his fists clenched tightly. He was more than angry, Allen realized. Solen was downright _pissed_.

Well _shit_.

Allen barely had time to process the fact that Solen was lunging before he was, and then had only two seconds to dodge. Allen ran and dodged again as Solen redirected himself to come after Allen. Well, it looks like this just became the deadliest game of cat and mouse ever. Allen dodged a swipe from Solen, and in turn threw a kick his way, surprised when it landed on Solen's jaw. The man flew back, crashed into the side of the roof landing, then jumped back up and growled. Solen charged and Allen didn't have enough time to dodge before he was punched soundly in his jaw, making his teeth clench and his head be thrown back. Allen fell to the ground, his head catching on the corner of the concrete landing, black obscuring his vision.

Solen heard the crack that Allen's head made against the concrete, and he smiled, going up to Allen and kicking him one good time, hearing another satisfying crack of one or two ribs breaking. When no sounds of pain were made, Solen frowned, bent down and saw that the boy was unconscious. Good. Solen turned towards Kanda and motioned for him to come closer.

"Come Kanda, come defend your little _Allen_." Solen said, smirking.

Kanda wasn't one to fall for something like this; he knew he would loose. But what choice did he have? The raven glared at the thing known as Steve, and jumped. Upward. He didn't have Meugen with him, but he could at least have some sort of weapon. Kanda pulled, snapping the thick branch at it's base. This would probably not do all that much damage but...if he hit in the right place it could be effective. Never taking his eyes off of Steve, Kanda knew that he wouldn't beat this guy, but he had to get to Allen.

Now, time to rush into a loosing battle.

Jumping onto the roof took little effort for Kanda; and if he ignored the many splinters he was getting, this underweight piece of lumber wasn't too bad either.

Steve smirked as Kanda broke a branch of all things. Even in this hideous human form, that would do nothing. Chuckling darkly, Steve waited until Kanda got on the roof to charge at him. This human was not stupid as the others were, he knew that he didn't have a chance. So Steve would be nice to him and not kill him. He would only put him in a vegetable state.

"Kanda, Kanda, Kanda. Never before have you cared about a life form, now you jump into a battle you know your going to lose, just to help little Ovi?" Steve took a swing at Kanda, intentionally missing, but following up with another punch and hitting Kanda in the stomach. "Now what kind of logic is that?"

Kanda tensed, expecting the follow up but not expecting it to be so strong. This guy really was from a different world. Kanda knew this trick all to well, he wouldn't let his mind wander. Distractions now would definitely cost him his life. The raven took in a sharp breath, squinting slightly as he backed up. Stepping forward, Kanda ran and smashed the branch into the side of Steve's head. The wood simply splintered...time for plan B.

Kanda stabbed the splintered wood into Steve's neck, feeling accomplished when he found that this Steve guy could bleed. But now he was most likely extremely pissed...so Kanda had no time to waste. The raven slid over to Allen, scooping him up and...sliding right off the roof.

_____________

Solen roared in pain as the splintered wood dug into his neck. By the time he had turned around, blood flowing freely, Kanda was gone, along with Ovimargsholenburg. Huh, that human was craftier than the rest. Good, he would provide Solen with some entertainment before he killed him. Steve lumbered to the roof and jumped, landing deftly on his feet before running in some direction. Right now he wouldn't hunt them, but later...later. Solen looked back and his blue eyes flashed their natural acidic orange color, and his teeth grew once more. He couldn't wait.

_____________

Kanda closed his eyes and hoped to heaven that he was right about just what part of the roof he was on. If he was wrong, he would have broken legs and quite possibly a broken back to go with it. He would have ducked and rolled if he didn't have Allen with him; but ignored that fact, instead focusing on the wind under his feet. It wasn't a long fall, but he had just enough time to worry before...

_SPLASH_

_____________

_**Huh. FF spell check is funny. It says that Ovimargsholenburg is a word, but none of its variations are. Huh. **_

**_Anyway, did Kanda just jump off the roof into the pool? I wonder if he lived or drowned. I wonder if Allen lived or drown, considering his current state. Let's see...broken ribs and a concussion. Sound about right? Well, tune in next time buddies. But before you do..._**

**_Rate and Review._**

**_Kiyoko-kun_**

**_Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own D. Gray-man.

**_Claimer:_** I own the kick ass nurse in this scene.

**_Plot: _**OMG, it's chapter six!

____________

Kanda didn't have time to congratulate his knowledge of the school grounds; now he had to keep both he and Allen from drowning. The raven kicked up off of the bottom of the pool, and lifetimes seemed to pass before he reached the top. Taking a few oxygen deprived breaths, Kanda began his swim to the edge of the pool; pushing Allen out of the water and then pulling himself up.

Kanda coughed, hair plastered to his face, making him look very much like a wet animal. He looked over at Allen; who obviously was in worse shape. "You've caused me a lot of trouble, you know that?" The older boy sighed, never feeling more mentaly and physically exhausted than he did at that moment. Then Kanda realized that Allen would need quite a bit of medical treatment; he had broken ribs, and had a concussion that was most likely bleeding. With that on his mind, he forced himself up, picking Allen up and dragging him to the nearest nurses station.

At least he hadn't drowned. From the most he could tell, Allen was breathing. The breathes were shallow and much shorter than Kanda would have liked, but there wasn't a thing that he could to for him right now. He would carry him back home, and most likely transfer schools as soon as possible; but those were things to worry about later. "The kid has a concussion." He didnt' mean to glower at the nurse, but he wasn't feeling the whole 'O my! You're both wet what happened blah blah blah' thing. "He hit his head on the side of the pool, I fished him out. Treat him."

The nurse looked at Allen with surprise, but took him in the nurses office and treated him anyway. Kanda could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be. Quickly changing Allen out of his clothes, the nurse wrapped him in a sheet. She placed him on the couch and checked Allen's head quickly for blood stains. There was a small cut on his head, but his eyes were responsive and dialated normally. There was no concussion. She then checked the rest of Allen and noticed some bruising that would come from broken or fractured ribs. She taped them up and nodded at her handiwork. Satisfied, the nurse gathered Allen's wet clothes and tossed them at Kanda.

"Hang those up over the heater." She pointed to the heater, where some convient hangers were...hanging. She reached back and grabbed some scrubs, and once Kanda had hung the clothes up, she threw them at him.

"Those look to be about your size, change." She pointed to the backroom and grabbed a small washcloth, washing Allen's hair while she waited for Kanda to change. When the boy went into the backroom, the nurse looked at Allen and frowned, shaking her head.

"What happened to you little one?"

Kanda frowned, but listened to the nurse's request, hanging up Allen's wet clothing. He found it a bit hard through the shivering that he didn't know that he was doing; but he managed to get the job done. Kanda however, didn't manage to catch the scrubs; and the clothing hit him in the face. The boy sputtered, pulling the clothes off of him and threw them back. "No." Thankfully he missed the nurse and Allen.

The nurse glared at Kanda, intimidating in her own right. She raised an eyebrow and picked up the scrubs, then took them to Kanda and placed them in his arms. The little woman didn't even come up to Kanda's shoulders, but somehow, she managed to be really scary. She pointed to the back room, then gave Kanda a little shove towards it.

"If you don't change your clothes voluntarily young man, I will take them off of you and change you by force." The nurse raised her eyebrow agian, as if daring Kanda to say no.

Kanda detested scrubs. They were hideous, and itchy. Kanda hated both adjectives. "Just treat the moyashi and leave me alone." Kanda glared back, though the little woman was quite terrifying. Not someone he would want to challenge from day to day. Kanda handed the scrubs back and sat on the floor at the foot of the cot/bed Allen was sleeping on.

The little nurse took the scrubs and stretched them out on the cot that Allen was sleeping on and grabbed Kanda, quick as lightning. Taking advantage of his shocked state, the nurse yanked off Kanda's shirt and handed him the scrubs while dancing over to the heater, hanging the wet shirt up. She handed him the scrub pants and smiled a bit.

"Okay Mr. Kanda, we can do this one way or the other. You can take those pants off willingly and change into those, or you can have me do it. One way or another, they're coming off." The little nurse smiled, and you could just see in her eyes, she meant every word.

Kanda blinked...had he just been stripped of his clothing? Where did she learn to do that? Kanda hoped that it was years of dealing with stubborn children, but he was still a bit disturbed. Glaring at the scrubs, Kanda huffed, trying to decide which was better; sitting around without his shirt or wearing the detestable clothing...then he sneezed. Clothing it was then.

The little woman smiled as Kanda went back and changed. She knew that having three stubborn kids and a husband would come in handy when dealing with high schoolers. Once Kanda came back with his scrubs on, she wrapped a blanked around him and directed him to another cot. She smiled when he resisted, but pushed him back anyway. She was the nurse here, she knew what was best for these children.

But still...she was young once, and she knew how it was to worry about a..._friend_. Shaking her head, the woman put a pillow under Kanda's head and wiped some of his bangs out of his eyes.

"I'll wake you when he wakes. But for now, sleep."

__________

**_Did that nurse just strip Kanda of his clothes?_**

**_Why yes, yes she did. And don't we all wish we could be here right about now? Well, with Allen firmly planted in the nurses' station, what will poor Kanda do? Will he admit his slowly growing feelings to a unconscious Allen, only to have the boy wake up and admit his feelings back?_**

**_Psh, please._**

**_Will there be admitting of these feelings I keep hinting at? Probably. But for now, you will have to continue to be frustrated and to leave me reviews on how wonderful I and my partner are. Then...maybe I'll give you something "Yullen" worthy._**

**_A side note, the words that Allen are saying aren't in any language. So...don't try to translate them, because the words are made up. They may sound German, but trust me, they aren't. Ovimargsholenburg is Allen's name before he translated it into Allen. Just wanted to make sure you guys know. _**

**_Rate and Review._**

**_Kiyoko-kun_**

**_Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_ Chapter seven, where things start to get really interesting...

_______________

"You can force me to change, but not to sleep." Kanda muttered, leaning over himself and burying his head in his arms. She couldn't drug him without him suing the school; so he should be safe from this one. He couldn't sleep. What if that Steve guy or some other alien monster demon showed up? What happened then? He was sure the little nurse could handle herself, but Allen was all but dead wight in this state.

The nurse shook her head but left Kanda to it, knowing that eventually the warmth from the blanket and heater would get him to sleep. She checked on Allen, swiping some hair from the boy's face and checking on his wound, then went in the back and got an orange. She held it out to Kanda, smiling a bit. If he wouldn't sleep, maybe he would eat. Being a mother installed these protective instincts in her.

"Dear, are you hungry at all?"

Kanda would usually shrug the offer off; but he had skipped breakfast, and he hadn't a clue what time it was anymore. "Sure, thank you," He stared at the orange in his hands, wondering if he would eventually get the gall to peel it...

He would. Eventually.

The woman just smiled and took the orange back, starting the peeling process then handing it back to Kanda. As she did, Allen stirred, groaning and pressing a head to his head. The nurse smiled as she headed over, having gone back to her desk and grabbing some asprin, she pressed them into his hand. She hunkered down and made sure that he was looking at her before doing all the checks for a concussion. As she said the first time, there was no concussion, but he would have a hell of a headache for a while.

"Hello deary. Just take those, because I know that you have a really bad headache right now. Your friend is here."

"Mr. Kanda?" Allen said, his voice whisper soft and raspy. "Mr. Kanda is here?" The nurse smiled and nodded, then left the room, leaving the two alone for a moment.

"Well I wasn't gonna leave you on the roof." Kanda spoke up, not moving; the heater and the blanket doing a fine job of making the older boy drowsy. It took a bit, but he forced himself awake, getting up and sitting on the side of the bed. He had a million questions to ask Allen. Who was Steve, what was Steve, why he wanted Allen so badly, what the heck was an Ovi, and those were only the tip of the ice burg. But the one that came out was, "Are you gonna be alright?"

Allen smiled a bit and tipped his head back toward the heater while he did a mental check on himself. His head was pounding, it hurt when he breathed, but it was safe to say that he was going to live, and the healing aspect that people from his world had would kick in any second now to heal him right up. So...besides some normal pains, yeah, he was going to be fine. Allen smiled and nodded a bit, then took a look at Kanda. He didn't look too bad...but you could never be sure.

"Mr. Kanda, what about you? Are you going to be okay?"

"Don't nod with a headache." Kanda said it sternly, but was only kidding. It was a big relief that Allen had finally woken up; probably bigger than it should have been. "I'll live." He had bruises on his stomach, arms and a possible bruise forming on his face; but he wasn't about to compain about it. It would take less than a week for him to heal, and all it would be in the morning would be a minor discomfort.

Allen nodded then took a good look at Kanda. He probably had a million questions that he wanted to ask right about now. Taking a deep breath, Allen knew that he was ready to answer them. He would do his best to answer Mr. Kanda's questions, and if Mr. Kanda decided to stay with him after that...well, that was up to Mr. Kanda.

"Mr. Kanda, I know that you have a lot of questions to ask. You can ask them; I'll answer." Allen smiled and waited for Kanda to start his questioning.

"Fine, but only a couple are...important." Kanda wasn't sure if Allen was in the condition to be answering a surplus of questions, but he needed a bit of information in order to ever rest again...ever. "What is that Steve guy? Why is he after you?" Those were the big ones, if he knew what the guy really was, maybe he could like...google his species for weaknesses or something.

What? Who says the Nessie believers, or the Montauk monster fans, or the big foot chasers or those people that put their heart and souls into the paranormal were wierd anymore?

...well, Kanda still did, but that wasn't the point.

Allen took a deep breath and thought about the answers before he said anything. This...was what Allen was afriad of. But he knew that he had to tell Kanda something, otherwise the boy would just...leave him, when he needed him most. Allen placed a hand to his heart and frowned. Why...why did the prospect of Kanda leaving hurt so much?

"Okay, well, to answer your question about Solen, sorry, Steve, we have to go back to my world." Allen took another deep breath. "Steve really isn't...Steve anymore. He's been possessed, I supposed that's the word you would use, by a man named Solenchalvern. And the reason he's after me is because he's been banned from my world, to this one."

"What do you have to so with this Solen guy?" Kanda glanced over, curious, yet somewhat mortified how easily this was coming at him...and how easily he believed it. "Would he be after you if you never came here?" The second question didn't really have an origin, but if Allen should go back to his world, wouldn't that be less trouble for the both of them?

If so, why did it sting to think about letting the little half albino go?

Allen looked down, contemplating his words before he said them. "Well, my father, Oviconshole, is the...well, the equivalent of the president here. That's what he is in my world. Solen...didn't like it. He was the other candidate, but everyone found out how crazy he really was when he and my father did their _loshing_ or...um...debate." Allen struggled to translate the rest of his explanation. "Solen...Solen snapped when my father won. He attempted to kill him seven times. At the time, I was a mere babe, so I don't remember. But my mother always told me that she was afraid to let me outside, because she knew that he would do anything to get back at my father for taking away his one chance at power." Allen took another deep breath before continuing.

"Every time he attempted to kill my father, he somehow managed to slip away and not be caught. Many suspected that it was foul play on the security's part, and my father believed the same. He let them all go, and replaced them with new people. Then, Solen was caught trying to escape the house after a seventh attempt. He was banished to this world for the rest of his life. Solen swore revenge, swore that he would take all that was precious from my father. He never got the chance, because three years later my dad died."

Allen took a final deep breath and forced the last bit out of his throat, passed the lump that seemed to have formed there. "Anyway, because of the way our _oovoolorg_ works, I became the new...um...leader. I passed it on to someone I trust to do a better job than me, but I suspect that Solen doesn't know, and is still trying to kill me to compensate for failing to kill my father."

Well, Kanda always knew that politics were silly, but that was something flavored all its own when it came in terms of drama. There wasn't a thing that Allen could do about it either; because at this point, Steve the Solen wasn't listening to reasoning. So even though Allen wasn't president or what not, Steve wouldn't believe it.

Even though Allen didn't look like he could rule his own shoe strings.

"That makes...sense." Kanda eventually answered. He got much more than he bargained for when it came to getting his questions answered. He looked over at Allen; the boy looked terrible. Worried; though Kanda didn't blame him. What a way to live, running from your father's crazy murderer.

"In that case, we need to get you back home..." But didn't Allen say something about a transporter when that doll broke? "He's banished to this universe for a reason, right?"

Allen nodded, opening his mouth to explain just why Solen was banished. "Yes, he was banished because that's...the most extreme punishment there is in my world, to banish you from home." Then Allen winced when he heard Kanda say something about getting home.

"Mr. Kanda, that's the problem. Solen _knew _that the transporter was in the doll. And when he tore the head off of it, he broke the _sholengofe _that goes with it. There's no other way for me to get home." Allen looked down and bit his lip. If he was Mr. Kanda right about now, he would run as fast as he could in the _opposite _direction of Allen. He wouldn't blame Mr. Kanda if he just got up and walked out right now.

Kanda didn't know what a sholengofe was, but he knew the thing was important. It had to have been, because he hadn't seen such a forlorn look on Allen's face yet. If he wanted to get home that badly then, then Kanda would help; somehow. Even if Allen wasn't sure how to help himself. "Well, you have to get home Allen." He stood up, crossing his arms without turning around. He had a pretty nervous look on his face, wondering just how Allen would ask his next question. He didn't want to make it seem like he didn't care that Allen was stuck here, but the kid was stuck! "So you'll have to fix your shole... your thing" Kanda almost growled at his incapability of pronouncing all of these strange words from Allen's universe. Really, why was sholengofe easier to think than to actually say?

"And you can't do it alone, not with that Steve guy alive..." He glanced at Allen, trying to get a hint at the other's reaction. It wasn't like he had asked someone to live with him before; even if it was a temporary thing. "So you should probably stay with me, right?"

Because Kanda was turned around, he didn't see Allen's pained look, and the hand that reached up and grasped his chest. Why did it hurt so much when Kanda suggested he had to go home? Allen sniffed and plastered a mask on, just nodding when Kanda said that he had to fix his _sholengofe_. He had to go home. Allen knew that Kanda didn't want him around. His obvious reluctance to ask him to stay in his home made that clear. Did it make Allen a terrible person for wanting to stay with him anyway? To spend his last days on this world with someone who Allen liked? Allen smiled at himself. Maybe he liked pain, because he nodded when Kanda asked if he should stay with him.

Then Kanda turned around, and Allen knew; he definitely liked pain.

Kanda turned around, a breath he didn't know he was holding coming out in his relief. "Good, because you can't live on your own in this condition anyways." The comment was in his normal, stoic tone, but was different; subtly lighter than it was before. Kanda looked down at the boy on the bed/cot, almost smiling through long black hair. "We can search after you've healed completely; I'll take you home after I change."

Allen nodded then waited until Kanda left to take a deep breath and fight against the tears that were threatening. He knew that Mr. Kanda wouldn't want him around. After all, Allen had caused nothing but confusion and disarray to Mr. Kanda's nice, orderly world. It was only natural to want disorder out. And Allen _was _disorder. The only reason Mr. Kanda had offered him a place to stay was that he was too nice to just...leave Allen in the cold. Though if Allen was Mr. Kanda, that's exactly what he would have done. Allen winced and moved a little as his broken ribs started to mend. And it wouldn't take long for Allen to heal completely.

__________

**_*twitch* Okay, so don't hate me, but I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that any "feelings" that may have been felt have been put off. For now, at least. Forwarning? Maybe. _**

**_Anyway, what is this? What have Kitty and I done? Hurting hearts? Confused and unspoken feelings? Danger? Probable death in the future? More importantly, ALLEN IS THE FORMER KING OF A DIFFERENT WORLD!? Yum. Sound's like a good story to me. *smile* The only promise I have to give you is that it's going to get better._**

**_Just one more update before I let you go. On my profile, it states how this story is about 32 pages and counting. I'm telling you that this story has grown a mind of its own, and it's brainwashing Kitty and I. Because, you see, this thing is already (and Kitty and I went on haiatus for three days before writing agian yesterday) 35 pages and counting. And...well, that's good news for you, but bad news for my poor, poor fingers. But, all in the interest of the reader. So...enjoy. Well, I have to let you go now, but you know what to do._**

**_Rate and Review._**

**_Kiyoko-kun_**

**_Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

**_Plot: _**So...this one's chapter eight...

_______________

Kanda ran his fingers through his hair, scowling at the way that some decided to clump together after being wet. Oh joy, that would be fun to brush out...maybe Allen would do it for him. That is, if Allen knew what a comb was. It would take at least a week for his ribs to heal if he healed at the rate of a normal person; and even then, he'd still be a bit sore. Kanda glanced at himself in the mirror; first noticing the cutesy little smile on his face, then the slowly forming bruise. Both were going to have to go. Kanda rolled his eyes, changing into his normal clothing before throwing the scrub near the bathroom trashcan. Stupid itchy cloth deserved a fiery death. He tied his hair in a messy knot, but it did it's job, keeping it out of his face. Once he was back out with Allen, Kanda realized that he needed to change too. "Sit up." It was just the kid's shirt, he shouldn't mind if he stuck it on him so they could leave. The normally monotonous atmosphere of the school grounds wasn't the same after meeting a Stevie Solen.

Allen sat up, the sheet that was covering his naked body sliding to his waist. A hiss of pain was immediately extracted from Allen's mouth, and his hand went to cover the bandaged ribs. Evil, evil gravity! Or at least...that's how Allen thought he got the broken ribs. Eh, might have something to do with Solen. Allen took a semi-deep breath and held it for a while, willing the pain to go away with clenched eyes and sheer will power. It seemed to work after a while, the pain dulling to a deep throb instead of the stabbing pain it was before.

Kanda frowned at the hiss coming from Allen, but he couldn't change him while the bean sprout was lying down. Sitting on his knees much like he did earlier that morning, the raven pulled the shirt over Allen's head. Kanda did his best to avoid hitting Allen's ribs, not knowing which ones were broken. Instead of telling the younger to lift his arms, Kanda stuck his arms through the holes himself; having little difficulty. A few moments later, Allen had his shirt on again. "There." Kanda said, satisfied at his work. Maybe there was hope for him yet when it came to children.

Allen smiled and fixed his shirt properly, taking the time to button all the buttons, then looking at Kanda expectingly. Mr. Kanda wasn't expecting him to go home with him without his pants on...was he? A blush heated his face at the implications of that, then ducked his head.

"Mr. Kanda...I need my pants." Allen said, still blushing.

Kanda's face flushed; when did the nurse decide to strip him of his pants too? Well, this would be rather awkward; with Allen's ribs bruising already, Kanda wasn't sure if he could re-pants himself without further breaking something...where was that damned nurse when she was needed? He got up, fetching the pants balled up by the heater...he must have forgotten to hang them up. Lovely. Kanda couldn't bare to look Allen in the face, slipping his pant up as quickly as he could without harming the boy.

Kanda, who hated human existence in general was putting pants on a kid he had known less than 23 hours? What was the world coming to? "Happy?" He looked up, blinking at the flushed look on Allen's face giving him a dusty pink on his own.

Allen nodded quickly, removing Kanda's hands and buttoning up the button himself. He looked at Kanda but quickly looked away, the blush on his face just growing that much darker. At that time, the nurse decided to make a reappearance, looking slightly breathless, as if she was running, but otherwise okay. She smiled at the two, then frowned when she realized that they had their clothes on.

"Dears, I don't think that's it's safe to be moving so soon." The nurse looked at the blushes on both their faces, but disregarded them to try to convince the two to stay. "Besides, where are you going? Is there someone there to take care of you? Please, just stay for a little while longer."

Kanda's face was now a nice cherry color, his eyes a bit wider than they should have been. He almost jumped when the nurse entered the room; she looked like she had been up to something troublesome. Way to show up late...Kanda snorted at the woman, wondering why she wanted them to stay so badly. "I'm perfectly fine and he's safe with me." Kanda answered simply. Ugh, if she started to pry now he'd never forgive her. He was going to tell her he lived by himself, but held his tongue. She didn't need to know that; he wasn't even sure if the school would accept that as an answer.

The nurse bit her lip, but recognized the stubbornness that Kanda was showing. So she just nodded and scurried over to the medicine cabinet, pulling out some bandages and handing them to Kanda. She glanced at his bruise, then went back and got some numbing cream. She handed that to Kanda as well, looking between the two of them and biting her lip again. She was obviously worried as a mother would be.

"You need to wrap his ribs twice a day for two weeks. Put that numbing cream on that nice looking bruise your getting at least an hour before you go to bed, then when you wake up, wash it off with cold water. Do that for about three days. For his ribs, apply it carefully and only before you wrap his ribs, then carefully wash it off with cold water before you re-wrap them. And...be careful." The nurse said, looking at Kanda and Allen. "I don't want to see you in here again." She said playfully, smiling at both.

Kanda nodded at the instructions, taking the cream and bandages and sticking them in his pockets. She really was different; he should have expected it by now but..."Don't worry, we'll be fine." He said with a smirk to her smile. He knew who to go to if he ever needed a kick ass nurse. "Thanks." Kanda didn't give thanks yous often, but today? He could make a small exception. Glancing back at Allen, Kanda wasn't sure how he was getting the younger home. They could take a bus, but how were they getting to the bus stop? Looking around the room, the raven could cheer at the wheelchair in the corner of the room. "Could I...borrow that?"

The smaller woman looked at the wheelchair and nodded, pushing it over to Allen and gently sitting him in it. When she handed the handlebars to Kanda, she looked at him fiercely, then nodded and gave him a small hug. She liked Kanda, but she was worried about him and his friend. She didn't feel like he was telling the truth when he said that his friend hit his head on the side of the pool. You didn't get _that_ many injuries from simply hitting your head on the side of a pool. She circled over to Allen's side and smiled down at him.

"Now you, I expect you to be really careful, but keep a lookout for your friend. He seems the kind of person to push himself to hard. Do me a favor? Make sure he gets at least five hours a sleep at night?" Allen nodded, and the nurse smiled, then went back to her desk and grabbed a plastic bag, putting plenty of oranges and crackers in there, then handing it to Kanda. "Just in case you get hungry." She said.

Kanda blinked at the oranges, taking the bag with a snort. "I'll come here for you to peel them." He joked. With a final nod goodbye, Kanda was wheeling Allen out of the nurse's office. No one was in the hallway...good. Kanda walked a bit faster than normal, wishing he had glanced at the clock so that he could know if a class was ending. The last thing he needed were rumors of a fight...though Joe and friends might have already started something up again.

Allen tried hard not to grimace whenever the wheelchair bounced over an uneven surface. He tried, but he failed. not that he'd let Mr. Kanda see. Whenever they would stop, Allen would take as deep a breath as he could manage, then hold it until they stopped again. He knew that Mr. Kanda was just in a rush to get home, so that no one would see him with Allen, but still. Oh, now Allen's heart was doing that funny twisting pain again. Allen gasped and grabbed at it, willing it to stop. Of course, nothing ever works out the way Allen wants it to, now does it?

Oh shoot, was that a grimace? Kanda slowed down, deciding that a sea of highschoolers would be better than Allen being in pain. He wasn't thinking again, wanting to get Allen home and away from these children that were either demons in disguise or just plain mean. "Sorry." He said, albeit a bit quietly. All he wanted to do was take care of the younger boy, but he kept messing up and missing things. Not something that Kanda Yuu was used to in the least. "Allen?" Kanda braked the wheelchair and stood beside it. "Is something wrong?" He was grasping his chest like he was in pain. Kanda could take care of scratches and broken ribs, but heart problems? Allen would have to see a doctor.

Allen took one look at Kanda and his heart did that pain thing. Allen squeezed tighter, but shook his head. No, there wasn't anything wrong. Finally, Allen dropped his hands to his lap and looked away. He was never good at lying when looking at someone. "No, it's just my bones. It's okay, I guess I just shifted wrong or something." Allen looked up and smiled, but it was a pale comparison to what it normally looked like. "Mr. Kanda, can we go home?" Allen whispered, flinching as his ribs stitched themselves together piece by piece.

"Right." Kanda sighed, hating being lied to. But he wouldn't call Allen out on it; not yet. "That's where we're headed." He answered, tussling a bit of Allen's hair before getting back behind the wheelchair and pushing Allen again. Something was hurting Allen, but Kanda couldn't figure it out for the life of him. The bean sprout hadn't been hit in the chest from what he saw so...what could it be? "I'll feed you there." Speaking of food..." What do you like to eat Allen?"

Allen thought. He had never had Earth food before. He wondered what kind of things they ate. Allen shrugged, then thought a little more. Of course they wouldn't have his home favorite, _horgloshmia_, a kind of mixture between noodles and cheese. Allen smiled. His mother made the best _horgloshmia _ever. Maybe he should ask if Mr. Kanda would make it...

"What kind of things do you eat Mr. Kanda?" Allen asked instead. He was already a burden on Mr. Kanda, he didn't want to place more of a burden on the older one and have him kick Allen out...

"Uhm, food stuff I guess. I don't think you'd like soba very much." Kanda's favorite food was a bit of an...acquired taste. "We can raid my fridge and pantry when we get home. I'll make whatever you like if I have it." He tried to have a variety of foods, soba was a great lunch, but not something that he could eat morning noon and night.

Soba. Allen blinked. He had never heard of soba before. "Mr. Kanda, what's soba?" Allen asked. The two of them pulled up in the grass next to a pole that had a picture on it. What was that? Allen opened his mouth to ask, but thought better of it. He didn't want Mr. Kanda to get too annoyed with him. But he had so many questions. What was a fridge? A pantry? Allen sighed and sat back in his chair, knowing if he asked too many questions, Mr. Kanda would get upset with him.

"Noodles either served cold or in soup." He answered, having the feeling that Allen wouldn't know what it was. That's alright, he'd get a tour of his little home in a bit. "I like it best served cold, with a side of wasabi...or you know, hot sauce." Kanda explained, giving his little opinion. Yet still, Allen sighed. This wasn't right, why was he opening up and Allen curling into a corner of his mind? "What foods do you know about you know, on earth?" The man at the bus stop looked at him weird after he said that, but Kanda could have cared less.

Allen frowned. He really didn't know about any types of food here on earth. Once they were one the giant tin rectangle with spinney things at the bottom, Allen looked at Kanda and shook his head. "Mr. Kanda, I don't know anything about the foods here." Allen hesitated, but asked his question anyway. "Mr. Kanda, what's...soup?" A couple people on the bus looked there way with a strange look directed towards Allen, and he blushed and hid under his white hair. As if that made him anymore unnoticeable.

Kanda blinked, glancing to the side as he thought. "Well, um, flavored water I guess? Salt flavored water with other stuff, like noodles, added in with it." There was no intelligent way to explain what soup was...at least, not one that Kanda Yuu could make up at the top of his head. "You can drop the Mister you know." Only old hags and little girls called him Mr; it was sort of...cute on Allen so he hadn't mentioned it before. He thought it was something that his universe did, giving everyone some sort of title. He shook his head at Allen's embarrassment, "Don't worry, people on busses tend to be nosy." It probably didn't help, but Kanda thought he would try anyways.

Allen blinked and stared at Kanda. He...answered his question anyway. Allen smiled a small smile, and glanced down shyly. He wondered if Mr. Kanda (no, just Kanda, he reminded himself), would answer a few more questions. Without glancing around at the people on the bus, Allen continued to ask Kanda questions. He knew he would loose his nerve if he looked around at any point. "Mr. - I mean, Kanda, what's a...fridge?"

Kanda let out a mental sigh of relief. That was the Allen he knew, curious and completely new to, well, this universe. "It's where we store food to keep it cold so it doesn't go bad." The stares were turning into slowly muffled chuckles, some followed by awes and others just plain confused. He hoped Allen had more questions so he wouldn't have to yell at the passengers. "It usually comes with a freezer so frozen food and meat doesn't go bad. Same things, different temperatures."

Allen blinked then smiled. Ah, so it kept things cold and from going bad. That's clever. In Allen's world, they didn't need things like that because whatever they ate, it normally came fresh. Allen nodded slowly. He got it. Okay, so a "fridge" was a thing to keep things cold. Was a "pantry" something that kept food hot? Allen looked up at Kanda and smiled again. "Mr. Kanda, is a pantry something that keeps food hot?"

"Nah, we only warm food up before we eat it. A pantry holds food that won't spoil for a while. Cans and boxed foods and stuff." Kanda snirked, hiding a laugh. "Nice guess though." So in his universe, did the food just pop out of thin air? It didn't seem like they stored it anywhere. No fridge, no freezer. Granted, when he was there, he didn't notice a temperature at all. "Do you guys store your food at all?"

Allen thought, then shook his head. "No, because when we eat food, we only eat what we catch. So there's no need to store the food, because there's normally no food left. And if there is, we give it to the _loshi's_,or the animals." Allen smiled a bit. How did they get their food into boxes and cans? Did they do what the _loshi's _did and chew it to form it before they put it in a can? Allen became a little green at the thought. Oh, he hoped not.

Kanda crinkled his nose. What was a loshi if it wasn't an animal? Did he really want to know? At the green color on Allen's face, he figured the answer to that question was a no. So they catch their food. Probably grew whatever vegetables they ate too. "Canned food is alright for fruit and things, but usually it's pretty vile because of all the preservatives."

A bit after that the bus made it's first stop. About halfway through town from the school was Kanda's apartment. "This is our stop."

Allen looked around, wondering how they were going to tell the man using the big round thing with holes in it to stop. He watched as Kanda pressed a yellow strip and a noise sounded somewhere. Allen all but jumped out of his skin and looked around, wondering where the noise came from. But the man using the big round thing stopped at another sign, so Allen guessed that the noise is what told him to stop. Allen waved at a few people who nodded at him, and they smiled and waved back. Once off the bus, Allen looked at Kanda. "Mr.-sorry, Kanda, how are we going to get to where you live?" Allen asked. He simply meant how where they going to get to Kanda's second floor apartment with these spinney thingies. Did they hover in the air?

"Um, we walk?" Kanda raised an eyebrow, not getting the strange question. He had followed him down the stairs earlier, what didn't he understand, that it went both ways? Then it clicked. "Oh, duh. we can take the elevator; they save the thing for the handicapped, but neither of us is in the shape to take the stairs." He didn't explain what an elevator was because he could just show him in a couple minutes. Kanda could see his apartment's building already.

Allen wondered what an elevator was, but he let Kanda push him into the building and into another square thing. This one was closer than the other square was, and there weren't any people on it. Allen looked around and watched as the button Kanda pushed lit up. His eyes widened and Allen pushed the number after the other one, watching that one light up as well. Allen pressed another number, and another number, and another, until they were all lit up. "Look Mr. Kanda, they lit up!" Allen said, smiling widely and pointing.

Kanda sighed, shaking his head. "Those tell you what floor to go on..." The elevator stopped on the second floor, but the doors didn't open. Instead the elevator whirred, the lights flickering before continuing it's descent upwards. "Stupid glitched machine." It wasn't used often because it was old and serving the last of its days at this complex. Kanda frowned, leaning on the railing of the elevator and looking upwards. "Hope you like heights Allen, apparently we're going to the top."

Allen frowned. Why were they going to the top when they only needed to get to Mr. Kanda's level? That didn't make any sense. Then Allen got a tickling on his scar that always meant bad news. Allen looked up and pressed a button at random, hoping it would stop at that level. He didn't want to be on this ride any longer. Luckily, the elevator stopped on level four, and the doors opened, letting the two off. Allen looked around, his face paler than normal. "Mr. Kanda, we have to get home. Now." He didn't know why, but there was something out there....

Kanda would have just shrugged it off, but Allen seemed seriously freaked out. "Well if you don't mind leaving behind the wheelchair we can take the stairs from here." The stairway was actually much less creepy than the elevator. It was on the side of the building and had windows and paintings as you went up. Kanda picked Allen up, ignoring the dull ache in his stomach. Stupid Steve-monster.

Allen gasped and held on to Kanda, obviously not expecting Kanda to pick him up. Allen blushed when he saw that Kanda was carrying him. "Mr. Kanda, I can walk." Allen whispered, his face heating up again. Allen ducked his head to try and hide the blush, but to no avail. The white of his hair just amplified the blush. "I don't want to cause you any pain." Allen whispered again, even as Kanda walked down the stairs, and Allen was entranced with the paintings. They were so colorful.

"You can tough it out tomorrow, for now? I'm carrying you." Kanda kept walking, reaching the third floor with little effort. It was after that when Kanda started to slow down a bit, his stomach and where the freshman had yanked his arms back starting to ache. Allen was so cute, distracted by everything so easily. If he liked paintings, then he should talk to Teidoll. The old man was always making something and giving it to him or some other treasured student.

"Here, stand for a second? I forgot to get my key." He didn't want to set Allen down just yet, but they had to get inside. Shuffling though his pockets, the raven eventually found the card key buried underneath bandages and a bottle of cream. Swiping the key and unlocking the door, Kanda pushed the door open and helped Allen inside.

Allen looked around. He never really got to properly look at Kanda's apartment, because...well, he was so entranced with everything else. He looked at Kanda and smiled, taking the elders hands and leading him into what he thought was a kitchen. There weren't any swirly ponds or the strange bouncy thing that Allen had first appeared in, so he figured that he was pretty close. There was a small square box in the corner, a small cylindrical object next to it, two empty rectangles with a nose looking thing, and lots of wooden boxes above all of that. Allen curled his fingers into Kanda's and smiled. "Kanda, is this the kitchen?" Allen asked with wonder.

"Yep, this is where I make my meals." Kanda pulled out a chair on his way to the refrigerater. "Here, you can sit here and I'll show you what I have" Kanda stretched a bit before opening the fridge, taking out cheese, lettuce and milk. "This stuff stays cold." Hmm, maybe he could make something with this. A salad would me nice, and there was nothing more homely than macaroni and cheese.

Allen sat still for a while, waiting for Kanda to finish doing whatever he was doing. He glanced this way and that, memorizing everything that he could from his spot in the wooden chair. Finally Allen got up and made his way to the small black box that sat in the corner. Allen distantly wondered what this did and hit one of the buttons. The number showed up in green, and it made a sound, making Allen jump back and all but scream in terror. Cautiously he approached it and hit the button again, jumping when it made that sound. Allen turned to Kanda and pointed at the box. "It's making noises." He said.

Kanda didn't quite stifle his laughter this time. "That's the microwave, it warms stuff up like an oven does but faster." He turned off the microwave and pulled some pasta out of the pantry. There, basic ingredients check, now he had to boil the water.

Allen stared at the so called "microwave" with an intensity that would have sent a normal being cowering. But not this "microwave". No...this "microwave" seemed to be immune to all Allen's looks, no matter how hard he tried. He looked over at Kanda and scooted closer, wanting to be as far away from the microwave as possible. He watched Kanda put pasta in boiling water, then add cheese...hey!

"Hey, Mr. Kanda, Mr. Kanda! You're making _horglorshmia!_ ! I didn't know that you ate that!

"It sounds terrifying." Kanda blinked at the word, but didn't question it. The boy's own name was a bit rediculous sounding also...did someone just make this stuff up in his universe? "But yeah, it's called mac and cheese here. Finally, something both of us have had before." Kanda looked over from his boiling water; he always stared at it until it boiled...it didn't matter if it was watched or not. "Do you like this dish?"

Allen nodded frantically, waiting impatiently as Kanda stirred the noodles and added the cheese. Allen hadn't had _horglorshmia _since he was just a kid! Wiggling to show his impatience, Allen decided that today was the best day ever, and not even the scary black box could ruin the _horglorshmia_. "Thank you Kanda, thank you!" Allen said, smiling widely and stepping wrong, twinging his ribs. Allen frowned and grabbed them, exhaling a breath. "Ouch."

Kanda smirked, still staring at the still not boiling pot. Though, it wasn't to challenge the water to boil because his mind was on something else. Well, the kid beside him. Was it really possible to get to worked up off of mac and cheese? It wasn't one of Kanda's favorite dishes, but who didn't have the cheesy pasta every once in a while? "You can thank me by taking a seat. It'll be done soon I promise." Having the feeling that Allen would rather be nearer to the stove than the dining room table(the table was nearest the mocrowave) he dragged a chair over next to him. "You can stay in the kitchen if you want, just try not to move too much."

Allen smiled largely and plopped down to Kanda, still trying to see the pasta and the water. It wasn't working, and Allen briefly cursed his short stature. Allen looked up at Mr. Kanda and smiled, then went back to trying to see the water. "Mr. Kanda, is it boiling yet?" Allen asked, stretching himself as far as his ribs would let him, trying to see the pot. A crack was heard, and Allen grasped his ribs and breathed in sharply. Ouch, that hurt. Stupid mending.

"Almost." Kanda blinked at the slowly bubbling bowl. Maybe if he turned the heat up a bit...Kanda had his hand on the handle when he heard a crack and Allen's gasp. What was he doing? Didn't he understand the meaning of don't move? "Allen, sit still." His voice was sharp, but if Allen kept squirming around then it would take much more than two weeks for his robs to heal. He frowned, spoon in the hand on his hip. Allen probably wanted to see the dish cook...

Kanda sighed, leaving the kitchen completely, going into his room. He might as well fix the problem on both sides. Allen was short, so he would need something heavy to stack onto the seat. Simple enough. The raven then laid eyes on his bookshelf.... He didn't like those encyclopedias anyways.

Allen just nodded. When Kanda left the kitchen, Allen briefly thought about following him, but disregarded it for sitting in the chair in severe pain. This mending that his body was trying to do was not fun. Then again, Allen had never broken a bone before, only gotten a couple of bruises. Allen took a deep breath and realized that his mouth was really, really dry. Allen tried to swallow, but it didn't work, so he got up and went to the two empty rectangles with the nose. Fiddling briefly with it, Allen managed to turn the water on, and stick his head under. Once his mouth was no longer dry, Allen turned off the water and sat in the chair, pretending he didn't move. It would have worked, had it not been for his dripping hair.

"Here, stand up for a second so that...what did you do?" Kanda quirked an eyebrow, surprised at Allen's suddenly sopping wet features. He was gone for two minutes, and he was already getting into something? Kanda shook his head, quietly laughing. "Nevermind, don't want to know."

Allen blushed at Kanda's quiet laugh, and ducked his head, hiding his blush under white hair. He stood anyway, refusing to look at Kanda. He was just glad that- a tingling sensation on Allen's scar had the boy's head coming straight up and him looking around. What? Was someone here? Allen walked away, distantly hearing Kanda say something, but right now Allen had more important things to worry about. As Allen came closer to the window in Kanda's bedroom, the tingling sensation in his scar increased and dropped off suddenly. Nothing? Allen looked out the window for anything that wasn't supposed to be there, but found nothing. Allen sighed and turned away, shaking his head at himself. He was getting paranoid.

Behind him, aciding green eyes flashed open and yellow, sharp teeth became visible when a thin, cracked mouth stretched over already taunt skin.

"Allen?" Kanda was about to hold said boy back, but he seemed to be completely zoned out. The raven didn't move, following Allen's path with his eyes. He was headed toward the window. What could he possibly be seeing in a second story window that bothered him so badly? Then he turned around. but Kanda felt goosebumps spread for a moment; they were being watched weren't they? Either something just arrived, or the false sense of his home being completely safe hid the feeling. Kanda sighed, muttering a few angry curses before storming out of the kitchen again. This time, he came back with Mugen on the belt strapped around his waist. Let whatever was out there come, Kanda Yuu was armed now.

"Mr. Kanda?" Allen said, watching Kanda come into the kitchen with a...sword? At his waist. What was Mr. Kanda going to do with a sword? Allen just shook his head and bounced over to the stove, smiling at the now boiling water. Allen picked up the spoon and stirred, singing softly in his native tongue. Allen turned the heat off after a while, sitting on the chair and waiting for Mr. Kanda to finish the dish. He couldn't wait! Allen tipped back and forth, smiling. "Mr. Kanda? Thank you." Allen said.

"It's fine, you have to eat right?" Kanda was back to cooking again, and had just added the pasta. He looked over at Allen, wishing that the boy would just sit somewhere and stop risking his health by wiggling everywhere; but he was almost too cute to get after. Almost. "Sit down, unless you're a midget you can watch the pot from there." He had stacked six rather fat world encyclopedias on the chair; that would add almost a foot and a half in sitting stature...though he might have a problem hopping up there. Kanda didn't think about it, lifting Allen up and sitting him in his make shift stool before turning around and churning the pasta so it wouldn't stick.

Allen blushed (where was he getting all this blood from?) and sat on the encyclopedias, watching Mr. Kanda cook. Once his blush had calmed, Allen smiled. Of course Kanda would think that Allen was thanking him for food. But in reality, Allen was thanking Kanda for dealing with him. Allen's smile melted into a frown. He wasn't sure how long this was going to last, but Allen knew that he didn't have much time left in this world before he had to leave Mr. Kanda. At least Mr. Kanda would be happy with that. Allen's mouth tried to smile at the idea of Mr. Kanda being happy, but something about Mr. Kanda being happy without him made Allen's frown just grow. Of course, what did Allen know? He wasn't from this world after all.

Kanda added a bit of salt and pepper, frowning at the bland taste of the noodles. He hated how tasteless it was before adding the sauce; but it was the only way to see if the noodles were done. And lucky him, they were. Kanda stuck on the strainer top, picking up the pot and dragging the steaming pasta over to the sink. He looked over at Allen before flipping the pot over, and was surprised to see the frown in place of the blush. What did he do now? Sure he wasn't a people person, but he usually knew when he went and messed up someone's mood; heck half of the time he did it on purpose. "Alright, what's bothering you?"

Allen's head shot up, surprised that he had been caught sulking. Plastering a smile on, Allen shook his head. "Just thinking." Allen said, moving to get up from his seat. But of course, it was too high. Allen frowned at the ground, a little peeved that things just wouldn't go his way, and sat still, waiting for Kanda to help him down. A sharp crack was heard agian, and Allen cursed loudly in both his native tounge and in english. Holding a hand to his ribs, Allen glowered. One rib was fixed. One to go.

Well that certainly wasn't what he wanted out of Allen. He wanted an answer not an excuse. Kanda frowned, giving the pot a final shake before sticking it back on the stove and putting the heat on low. Last thing they needed was burned pasta. He had just turned around again when he heard another sickening crack. "Alright, you're laying down a bit. It'll only take me a couple of minutes to finish from here." Kanda picked Allen up and sat him on the couch. He could see the couch from the kitchen; besides, the window was in the kitchen, so to get to Allen any little lurking thing would have to come through here first.

Allen shook off Kanda and stood, shaking his head. "I'm fine. It's just my rib fixing itself." Allen muttered something unintelligible and stood in the kitchen, a slight frown still plastered to his face. This time it was from the pain that said rib was causing him, and not any depressing thoughts that he might be having. Allen sat at the dining room table, ignoring the big black box that seemed to be taunting him and placing his head in his hands. A sigh later, and Allen started thinking about Solen. It seems that he gave up just a tad bit too easily. Allen frowned again and thought about the tickling on his scar. His eyes grew wide.

What if the elevator wasn't a fluke, but one of Solen's cronies. He didn't tell Kanda this, but when it was found just who was working with Solen, those people were banished along with him, though on different corners of the earth. It was thought that they couldn't possibly find each other, especially not after so many years on earth. Eventually they would start to lose some of the unique characteristics that were native to those on Allen's world. One of them being the ability to find any and all people who are from the same world as you. The other being the unique smell that reveled a person being from the world. Allen thought. What if they had, somehow, located each other once more? That would mean that about ten people other than Solen were close. It would only take one to be able to reach the records, and from what Allen had seen, Solen's cronies, Joe and the other two, seemed all too willing to do what Solen commanded. At the time, Allen had just brushed it off as the leader of a pact...but now...

_What if?_

________________

**_Hm yes. What if indeed. Okay, so I have a complaint. I didn't get any reviews last chapter, and I normally get at least one. That made me sad, and quite frankly, a sad authoress (or at least, a sad Kiyoko) makes for evil writing and heart break. _**

**_

* * *

_**

One review reply!

**_To MitarashiiDango: _**

**_Kitty sez: I almost had them fall off the roof, break many bones, then trudge home that way. So yes, thank God they did fall in a pool. _**

**_Kiyoko sez: I'd never let that happen Dango-san. And they do sound German, I can admit that. Sorry though, they're just words I make up on the spot. The more upset they sound, the more upset I am at the moment. Eventually, they will sound...evil._**

**_

* * *

_**

Hm...has the plot thickened? Well...we shall find out in the next installment. Enjoy this chapter while it lasts, my pretties! It's a pretty long one too! Well, you know what to do my pretties.

Rate and Review.

**_Kiyoko-kun._**

**_Kitty-chan._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Claimer:**_ I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

**_Plot_**: CHAPTER NINE!

_______________

Kanda would have argued further, making the boy sit on the couch just until he could re-wrap his healing ribs and stick some of this pain relievant on it. But the pasta was sizzling, and Kanda knew that the bottom was slowly sticking. Not wanting to serve Allen burned food, the raven sighed; Allen could win this one.

A few minutes passed, and the mac and cheese was done, Kanda turned the fire off and gave it a final stir before deciding so. Allen didn't look too hungry, but Kanda made him a normal plate anyways. If he didn't finish it that was fine. "Here." Kanda sat the plate down, confused when Allen slightly jumped. What was he thinking about so intently?

Allen jumped slighlty when Kanda put a bowl of _horglorshmia _down on the table. Wow, was he thinking that intently? Smiling at bit at Kanda, Allen ate semi-enthusiastically, his mind still half on what he was thinking before. Allen took a look at Kanda, and frowned when he noticed his sword resting casually at his side. He was putting Kanda in danger, and even if Kanda was willing to go into this with Allen, the fact of the matter was, Allen hated putting people in danger. And that's just what he was doing with Kanda. And for what? A couple of more days in his prescence? Was it worth it? Allen mentally shook his head. Of course not.

"Allen, if something's up let me know." Kanda said, making his own plate. He should have made a salad to go with all the starch, but he wasn't feeling the whole "toss salad chop carrots wash vegetables" thing. Looking at Allen, he looked utterly miserable; even with the not-quite-right smile plastered to his face. "Even if it doesn't have to do with Steve or whatnot, I've listened so far, haven't I?" At the last bit Kanda sat across the little two person table, looking over at Allen for his reaction.

Allen's eyes flashed guiltily, and he opened his mouth to explain, setting his _horglorshmia _to the side. "Mr. Kanda," Allen said, back to formality. "Remember how I told you how Steve was banished? Well, he wasn't the only one. There were about ten others. I didn't think it was important at the time, seeing as we banished them to different corners of the earth. But...what if, what if they found eachother? Even after all these years? Mr. Kanda, you're in danger for just associating yourself with me. A-and Solen is vicious. He won't stop until I'm dead or he's dead. His cronies are willing to do anything for him, and that includes -" Alen dropped off, not wanting to say the words _killing you_. "Anyway, Mr. Kanda, you're in some real trouble, and I wouldn't feel bad if you didn't want to deal with me anymore. I put you in so much danger, and that's just not right." Allen finished, spilling not quite everything, but close enough, on the dinner table. Great, he had ruined dinner.

Kanda grunted. Ten? He had to fight ten of these monsters? Were they all as srong as Steve was? He couldn't take them all at once even with Mugen if they were all like that cracked up freshman. Still, he let Allen finish, now understanding why his thoughts had been so grave.

"And let everything I've done so far go to waste?" Kanda said, but at the sadness on Allen's face, he knew that wasn't going to cut it. The bean sprout really did feel like he was imposing, huh?

"Allen, I want you here, alright? I might not know what I'm getting into, but quite frankly I don't give a damn." Kanda couldn't help but smirk at the statement. Rushing into danger...he was so screwed wasn't he? But the thought of letting Allen fight these monsters alone was just as perposterous in Kanda's mind as letting him stay until these monsters either grouped up or came looking for him individually. "I'm not letting you leave, and I don't want you to." Was that so hard to understand?

Allen looked up and studied Kanda, looking for any inconsistancies in his eyes. But no...Kanda seemed to be telling the truth. He really did want Allen here. But...why? "Why?" Allen whispered. "Why do you want me here when I've caused nothing but trouble for you? Nothing but disorder?"

"Why not?" Kanda whispered back, a bit more forcefully than he meant. He didn't understand why Allen thougt that he couldn't actually want him to stay around? Was it that hard to believe that Kanda wasn't completely against humanity? But then ...this was Allen he was talking to. The boy without an angry bone toward him in his body. "Trouble? Is that really the only thing you think you've brought?" Kanda's voice was gentler this time, but no longer in a whisper. "Allen, you're obviously much more important to me than any alien that comes after you." When that didn't seem to do the trick, "I care about what happens to you genius." He said with a sigh and a small snort; but never lost eye contact with Allen. The boy was so perceptive if he looked away now he'd think he was lying.

Allen had to remind himself to breath. Kanda...cared about him? As a friend, right? Just as a friend. But the look in Kanda's eyes and the frantic beating of his heart told Allen the same thing that he had known for a while. Somewhere, during all of this, Kanda had come to care for Allen more than just as a friend. Allen blinked back unexpected tears and smiled a little. "Mr. Kanda, I care about what happens to you too." Allen thought, then nodded. This would be a nice time to tell Kanda that he liked him. "In fact Mr. Kanda, I think I have a crush on you." Allen said, nodding. Now Mr. Kanda knew that he liked him too!

Kanda Yuu had not been expecting that one. A confession was usually no big deal to him. He'd roll his eyes and give the stupid fan girl the cold shoulder. He'd ignore the puffy eyes and the solemn faces, leaving them to their self caused drama. Easy as that.

But this was Allen, and he... well, he deemed to be different in this situation too. Did he even know what a crush was? Damn, I knew I shoudln't have let him near those girls. But did he have to know the definition of 'crush' in order to like someone? Now that he thought about it, Kanda didn't think so either.

But he had to tell Allen that he didn't... that he didn't mean that he liked him the same way before. But now that he was so sure instead of moping around like he was before; and Kanda hated before, moping Allen apparently wasn't good for his health. Blushing tomato red, Kanda suddenly felt this universe? It hated him, and already had this answer planned for him. "I've never had a crush on someone but..." (Unless you count that time he followed Lenalee around like a lost puppy... it wasn't his fault he was new and sixth grade was a terrifying place to be). "I guess you could say I have a 'crush' on you too." Then why didn't crush feel like the right word?

Allen lit up like a christmas tree when Kanda said that, smiling larger than ever. Yay! Now Mr. Kanda had a crush on him too. Now that they both liked eachother, they could stay together. Right? Allen turned thoughtful, then opened his mouth. "Mr. Kanda, now that we both have crushes on eachother, can we stay together?" Allen asked. He blushed a bit at the thought, happy internally at the thought of staying together with Mr. Kanda.

After all, he did have a crush on the man.

Kanda blinked, he...didn't want to go home? Allen would rather stay with him than go back to his universe? "You're with me now aren't you?" Kanda certainly wouldn't make him leave if he didn't want to...but the doll did need to be pieced together sometime soon, right? If they could put it together, couldn't Solen? "I'd never make you leave if you didn't want to."

Allen's impossibly wide gray eyes grew even wider; his smile stretching from ear to ear. Mr. Kanda wasn't going to make him go home. He wanted him here! For now at least, and that was enough for Allen. Allen stood, his joy refusing to be contained and scurried over to Kanda's seat, bending down and giving the older a hug. "Mr. Kanda, I'd never make you leave either." Allen said in the man's ear, then smiling and going back over to his seat, finishing his dinner rapidly.

Kanda's heart did a little flutter at Allen's smile, and Kanda wasn't sure if he liked the feeling; caught between scowling at it and being all googly eyed like his foil across the table. But he settled with a small smile, and though he tried to fight it his eyes softened as well. Great; look at what the Great Kanda Yuu had become. A lovesick puppy...if only Tiedoll could see him now. The man had told him that he couldn't stay on his high horse forever; but he didn't expect the crash to be this hard.

When Allen hugged him, Kanda was careful of his ribs, but managed to hug the bean sprout back. He was warmer than he looked; all of that white could make anyone look a bit colder than the average person.

The spell was broken after Allen sat down and...wolfed down his food like a hungry carnivore.

Allen finished his food and stared at the empty bowl for a moment, wondering if it was impolite in this world to lick the plate. Allen looked up at Kanda and back down at his plate, wondering if he could get away with a tiny lick. Probably not, seeing as Kanda was watching Allen rather intently. Allen looked up and saw Kanda's smile, his heart doing this weird skipping thing. That was strange. Allen was pretty sure that you needed each beat to survive; but as he looked back up at Kanda's smile, his heart skipped agian, and Allen figured that he was okay, as long as he got to see that smile a little longer.

"You want any more? You finished that pretty fast..." Kanda snorted, more like he finished it like a dinosaur that had fasted for weeks before... but he wouldn't point that out to him. Not yet. He'd have to if he started brining Allen to school with him though, if you eat school lunches too fast it could kill you.

Allen nodded happily, pushing his bowl over towards Kanda and surprising himself with a large yawn. Allen blinked, then looked at Kanda and yawned agian. Was he sick? What were these things that were making him take large gulps of air? Why was he doing it? Allen yawned agian, and this time, his eyes started watering. What was this? Was he going to die? Allen looked at Kanda and started to ask, but was inturrupted by another yawn.

"Tired?" Kanda asked, snickering at Allen's multiple yawns. He looked like he hadn't expierienced one before, his face looking utterly confused before being overtaken by another yawn. At that one, Kanda ended up yawning himself, covering his mouth as he did so.

Kanda grabbed Allen's bowl, filling it up again and sitting it on the table. "Here, after you finish that I'll re-wrap your side and call it a day."

Allen poked at his _horglorshmia _and lifted the spoon to his mouth, closing his eyes in a blink. Allen almost forgot to open them agian. His eyes were really heavy, almost to the point of pain, and he just wanted to obey their silent command to close them. And not open them until they weren't heavy agian.

This time, Allen slowly finished his _horglorshmia_, then he placed his head down on the table and just listened to his eyes commands. Then his ribs made a twinge and Allen jumped up, glaring at them. Of course they would remind him of what had to be done. Allen looked at Kanda and smiled, too tired to speak. Instead he raised his hands in a silent gesture and told Kanda that he needed his ribs taped agian, without speaking.

Kanda was already washing his bowl and sticking it on the shelf. He was a bit of a neat freak, and since it was just him it wasn't something that was ever a problem. Well, it hadn't been just yet. Looking back at Allen who had made just a little bit of a mess with his pasta, Kanda had a feeling that was about to change. Though it might have just been Allen getting tired; the white haited boy was starting to sway in his seat.

Kanda let out a sigh of a laugh, he was more tired than he thought he was too, and pulled out the bandages and cream that the nurse had given him. Allen had quite the way of communicating when he was too tired to speak. After a quick washing of his hands, the raven pulled Allen's shirt off. There thankfully wasn't any blood on his current wrappings, Kanda was half expecting it after all of the snapping and popping that evening. When he pulled the bandages off, the spot was a purplish color, but fading quicker than he thought it would be. It was supposed to get worse before it patched itself up; but Allen seemed to be on his third or fourth day of healing already.

"You heal fast." Kanda stated, more of a fact than a question. He wasn't surprised, if headaches and pains healed that fast, they must have been non existant in Allen's universe. Kanda shrugged the thought off, rubbing the cream onto the bruised area as gently as he could.

Allen barely nodded, his eyes drifting shut with the gentle pressure of Kanda's fingers on his wound. He supposed it should have hurt, but with the numbing cream doing as it was supposed to. Allen couldn't feel the pain, only the gentle pressure. He smiled slightly and forced his eyes open agian, looking towards the cabinet. He couldn't sleep just yet, he had to wait until his ribs were all wrapped up. Allen directed his eyes downward towards Kanda, and noticed that the wound on his face was slowly turning a blackish-purple color. Allen frowned and reached his right hand down, touching the wound.

"Mr. Kanda, does it hurt?" Allen asked as he slowly traced the edge. It would have come from Solen's fist, he knew. Allen knew also that Solen did not hit lightly. Frowning at the greenish edge of the bruise, Allen stopped tracing, instead clenching his hand in a light fist. Solen and all his buddies would get what was coming for them. But first...Allen needed sleep.

* * *

**_I hate my job. I hate my job. I hate my job. Maybe if I say it enough, I'll get a new one. _**

**_Eh, probably not. _**

**_Well, there's your "yullen worthy" ticket for today. Sucks, doesn't it? But, that's the best that we can do for right now. There are your feelings, they have been stated and understood. Crushes and all that. Now...now I'm going to bed. _**

**_Oh, and:_**

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!_**

**_Now do it agian. Please. *smile*_**

**_Kiyoko-kun_**

**_Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_ I have a fly in my room! *smack fly* *smile* Chapter ten lovelies!~

_______________

"No." Kanda answered stubbornly, suddenly not wanting Allen to feel like this was his fault, or feel like Solen had beaten him. In the end he won, he and Allen both escaped...though Kanda knew that wasn't the case. "Not...really." It stung, especially as Allen touched the edges of it; but Kanda didn't flinch, Allen wasn't poking it or anything; and he was a bit...busy. Anyone who said that Kanda Yuu wouldn't make a good nurse hadn't seen him wrap a wound. Though he had some practice on himself, his teacher that gave him Mugen wasn't the...most gentle of people. Maybe that's where he got it from...

Needless to say, he knew that it hurt like hell when you slipped up. So the care that he put into wrapping Allen's sore ribs was almost motherly. "I told you it's alright to drop the mister, you don't have to be formal around me."

Allen nodded and smiled a bit. He knew, but it was hard to break the habit. However, Allen would try harder if it really bothered Kanda that much. Keeping his eyes down and watching as Kanda wrapped his wounds (at this, Allen smiled. Kanda was almost motherly), Allen thought about the day, going from his world to this one, being trapped in this world, meeting Solen again, realizing that he wasn't fighting alone, and finally, Kanda admitting he had a crush on Allen. Suddenly, Allen felt a lot more tired. It was a long day. And he had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be even longer.

"Kanda? Where am I going to sleep?" Allen said, his eyes drooping agian. His words were slurred, and it was hard to tell anything between the small accent he seemed to have gained while tired, but the words eventually made there way out and clear to the world, just to present a problem. Where _was _Allen going to sleep? As far as he knew, there was only one bed. Was it custom in this world to sleep in the same bed as your host? Allen blushed. That would cause for awkward silences in the morning.

That was a very...valid question. Where would Allen sleep? Kanda wouldn't let him sleep on the couch, the leather thing wasn't very comfortable, especially for someone with broken bones...so naturally, Allen would be sleeping on Kanda Yuu's bed. So where was Kanda sleeping?

"What? Do you not sleep on beds in your universe?" Kanda finished wrapping Allen up, and he was about to stick his shirt back on until he realized that it was the same shirt that Allen had worn all day. Not just through sweat and tears, but chlorine didn't smell to good either.

Kanda disappeared a couple minutes, a clean shirt in hand. He yawned, but managed to tell Allen to raise his arms before hand.

Instead of complying, Allen took the shirt from Kanda and put it on himself, looking for all the world like a drowned bean sprout as the shirt engulfed his smaller form. Allen shrugged and tried to answer Kanda's question with a question. "When one is the leader of the dream world, does one dream?" Allen said, feeling cryptic and elusive all of a sudden. Then, snapping out of it, Allen smiled and did answered Kanda's question softly, as not to disturb the sudden peace that had washed over the apartment.

"Kanda, to answer your question, we don't sleep in my world. So no, I don't suppose that I've ever slept on a bed before."

"Well, that's where you're sleeping tonight." Kanda answered after mentally shaking off the sudden elusive statement. Not just any universe, dream world. Duh, who slept while they were sleeping? Kanda yawned, stepping back and giving Allen a final glance before putting some numbing cream on his own bruise. He looked pretty silly, wearing his shirt that was much too dark and much to big on the bean sprout. The raven couldn't help but snicker. "You can go lay down if you want, I have to grab a few extra blankets." Kanda was sleeping on the floor after all.

Allen grabbed Kanda's hand and looked confused for a second. Did he get cold when he slept? Or was it for Allen? Shaking his head lightly, Allen frowned, confused. "Kanda, what are you getting extra blankets for? Aren't we going to sleep in the same bed? After all, it is your bed, and I can't just kick you out of it..." Allen frowned. If Kanda wasn't going to sleep in the bed, well, then, neither was Allen. After all, it was his bed, and it wasn't fair for a guest to kick someone out of their own bed...right? That was proper procedure in this world, correct?

"No, you're sleeping on the bed. You're my guest." Kanda replied. He had been brought up to take care of his guests before himself; it was never something that he had to worry about because he didn't have guests...Lavi was a nuisance not a guest. Besides, they couldn't share the bed... that would be awkward and uncalled for.

Allen shook his head and did his best to drag Kanda forcefully to the bed. It didn't work all that well, but the point was that he tried. "No Kanda, I'm a guest, and it would be rude to kick you out of your own bed. If you're not going to sleep in the bed, well, neither am I. That's not fair to you." Allen stuck up his chin in defiance, as if daring Kanda to say try to go against his words. The younger boy tried to drag Kanda back to the bed again, but instead tripped over himself and fell to the ground, a surprised look on his face. He quickly scrambled back up, however, and grabbed Kanda's hand again for balance.

Kanda snorted at Allen's blatant defiance, not really fighting the younger boy's tugging. "As your host, I refuse to let you sleep anywhere but the bed." He answered simply, but then Allen fell, and Kanda immediately felt a sense of guilt. When Allen used him to support his balance, Kanda wrapped an arm around his side to keep him upright. "So as my guest, you'll take the bed."

Allen shook his head and leaned agianst Kanda, yawning deeply. No, he wouldn't sleep in the bed if he was kicking Kanda out. Allen opened his mouth to say just that, but instead yawned agian, closing his eyes and resting agianst Kanda. He was really warm and surprisingly soft...

Allen was asleep before he could count to ten.

Kanda expected some sort of retort, but when he looked over Allen was asleep. Of course, it would be just like Allen to fall asleep mid argument. Kanda sighed, picking the moyashi and sitting him on the bed. Who would have thought Kanda Yuu would be tucking anyone, but himself, into bed? Kanda certainly didn't.

"No bad dreams on my watch, you hear?" After Kanda's version of sweet dreams, he yawned, but went to change and grab a few blankets.

_______________

That night, Allen was visited by none other than his mother. The woman floated in Allen's subconscious and looked surly, her arms crossed under her breasts and tight, angry lines framing her mouth. Allen distantly wondered what she was so angry about, but a more pressing question was on his mind.

"Mother? How did you get here?" Allen said in his native tounge. His mother's lips tightened agian before she answered in a barely controlled voice.

"Allen, you are in some serious trouble. Why are you not home yet, young man? We have some business to discuss." Allen frowned. What business?

"What buisness mother? And...well, the transporter was broken and the _sholengofe _is scattered, but I'm working on finding it!" His mother turned unexpectedly pale, but she frowned and sat, floating in mid-air. Allen sat too and watched his mother. It was silent for a moment, as if his mother was thinking hard about it. Then, in classic Allen style, she nodded and looked up at her son, fierce determination in her eyes.

"Allen, I have something to tell you. When you were born, your father and I made a deal. You were to be the new heir, and with that, the new ruler when your father passed on. As is with all rulers Allen, you were expected to get married." Allen nodded warily. Of course he knew this, but what was his mother getting at? "Allen, years ago, when you were born, a little girl was born. Her name was Linalee, and you are engaged to be married to her." Allen's eyes widened, and he stood suddenly, scaring his mother.

"What do you mean I'm engaged to be married?!" Allen shouted, loudly. "How can I be engaged when I'm no longer the ruler?" Allen's mother frowned, but she rose too, slowly explaining to Allen how this happened.

"Well Allen, what happened is this: you were born, she was born. Both of you were engaged to be married. Your father died and you became the new ruler of our world. When you gave this up, it did not change the details of your engagement. What changed was the details of who she was to be engaged too." Allen's mother shrugged elegantly, and Allen felt a tic forming under his left eye.

"Yeah, and how, exactly, am I going to get out of this?" Allen's mother frowned and stepped forward, coming closer to Allen with a disappointed look in her eye. Allen flinched but stood his ground. He hated that look, but he wanted out of this engagement. He never asked for this...

"Allen, if your father was still alive, would you want to disappoint him by asking him to break the heart of a young girl?" She asked. Allen flinched again. Oh, she was going to play that card.

"I've never even met her mother." Allen said. The woman frowned agian and placed her hand on Allen's shoulder.

"Your father and I were betrothed, and we made it just fine. I never met him before our marriage, and I turned out to love him. Who's to say that you can't do the same thing dear?" Allen frowned and shook his head. He wasn't going to do this. His mother just frowned and stepped back, this frown somehow fiercer than the others. "Well, Allen, I'm afraid you don't have a choice. The decision was made when your father was still alive, and in the presence of his death, I'm the one to execute the betrothal. You're getting married and that's final. Now, I'm willing to wait until you have the _sholengofe _put back together, but no longer than that." With a nod, Allen's mother disappeared, leaving Allen shocked and disbelieving in her wake.

Why did _execute _sound like the right word for this betrothal?

And more importantly...how was he going to get out of this?

_____________

**_Okay, this ones a shorter chapter, but yes. Allen is, indeed, betrothed to be married to none other than Linalee. And before you go and check, yes, Kanda too had a "crush" on Linalee (mentioned in chapter nine). And yes, they're the same Linalee. _**

**_That will be explained later._**

**_But how is Allen going to get out of this is the question that needs to be asked. And furthermore, what about Kanda? How's he going to explain this to him? Or is he?_**

**_And what about Solen and his buddies? Where are they? When are they going to come up again? Will they kill Allen? Or will he escape? And what's Kanda going to do when he finds out that his "crush" is actually engaged? Or will he find out?_**

**_Hm...all valid questions._**

**_Too bad I'm not answering them._**

**_Rate and Review!_**

**_Kiyoko-kun_**

**_Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)_**


	11. Chapter 11

Kanda yawned, stepping out of the bathroom with freshly washed hair and a patched up bruise. As soon as Kanda stepped foot in his room he paused. Something felt...off about the the air of his bedroom...but glancing around, he couldn't find anything out of place. He would have turned on a light to double check, but he didn't want to wake Allen up just because he was feeling paranoid. Kanda gave his room a final glance before rolling his eyes and laying on the little pallete he had made for himself on the floor.

The raven was half asleep when he finally heard the intruder.

"Kanndaaaa..."

Kanda looked around, half thinking he was hearing things. Today had been a long day...

"Kanda!"

The voice was a whisper, but louder this time. Kanda glared, sitting up and glaring in the direction the voice came from. "Who the hell is it?" Kanda hissed, blue eyes narrowed.

"Aw Yuu-kun, why are you so mean to me? You tucked this kid in and I've never even seen him before!" Kanda almost panicked when said voice was on the bed, sitting the way that a dog would and staring down at him with obscenely hyper green eyes.

"Get out of my house, Lavi."

Lavi pouted, sniffling as if he had been horribly devestated by Kanda's words. Kanda only rolled his eyes at the red head. How the hell had he gotten inside?

"So, who's the kid? I've never known you as someone that picked up strays." Lavi turned around, poking Allen and lifting a stand of his hair. White huh? Well, he had seen stranger. This kid must have had a love of bleach or something.

"None of your buisness." Kanda didn't miss a beat when trying to get Lavi out. Of course, the red head rarely complied, learning long ago that unless you bother Kanda to the brink of exploding that he wouldn't take you seriously in the least bit.

"Well, he's cute. Not really your type if you ask me." Lavi snickered at the blush that dusted Kanda's face. Kanda glared in response. _What kind of freak has that kind of night vision?_

"Then what is my type you oversized rabbit?" He whispered angrily. Huh, Kanda didn't know that he could do that, Usually he would be yelling by now. Lavi giggled, smiling at the 'nickname'

"Uhm... I always thought you shot out spores or divided when the time was right so... you?"

Kanda only twitched before turning around and laying back down. "Go away. Let. Me. Sleep." He wasn't in the mood for this crap from this idiot. He was never in the mood for said idiot, but still; anytime was better than now.

A few minutes later it was silent, and Kanda sighed in relief. That had been easier than normal... maybe Lavi had left and gone to sleep...or fallen out of the window that Kanda swore he got in by.

A few minutes later it was silent, and Kanda sighed in relief. That had been easier than normal... maybe Lavi had left and gone to sleep...or fallen out of the window that Kanda swore he got in by.

That was, until he felt the breathing on his forehead.

_____________

Allen did some thinking after his mother dissapeared. Allen didn't know much about what was going on in his mother's brain, or even what was going on in his own life, but he did know this. He couldn't tell Kanda about the engagement. Or anyone, for that matter, until he got this whole betrothal, Solen is back mess figured out and fixed. Allen firmed his resolve and thought for a moment, then mentally slapped himself. He didn't tell his mother about Solen! Well, she didn't tell him about the engagement until too late, so she could wait to hear about this until it was all fixed.

Allen firmed his jaw and thought about who this Linalee person was. Was she nice? Would she understand that Allen couldn't marry her? Would she ask questions? Was she spoiled? Would she only look after herself? Was she in love with someone else too? Was she mean? Allen shook his head. No matter what his mother may have done with his father, that was over 600 years ago, and many things had changed about the world they lived in. Allen frowned and sighed, closing down his mind for the night. He needed to sleep; to recharge. If he didn't, well...there was no telling who would get caught in the crossfire. Though he frowned mentally as he shut everything down, outwardly, all Allen did was sigh and turn his head to the side, causing some of his white hair to fall into his face.

"I think the little fella is having a nightmare." Lavi whispered, and Kanda twitched...hearing Lavi was enough. He didn't want to _feel _every single word too. But Kanda did want to make sure that Allen was alright. A nightmare when you're king of a dream world could be, well, dangerous.

Sitting on the bed, Kanda noted that Allen seemed to be sleeping just fine; eyes gently closed and a small snore sounding from his mouth. He really was cute...Kanda would have brushed his hair out of his face, but Lavi was right there and would never, ever let him live it down.

Lavi snickered anyways. The look on Kanda's face was enough to never let him live it down. "Jeeze, how did I miss this? When you fall you fall hard Yuu-kun."

Kanda Yuu, tired as ever, didn't even have the energy to cast Lavi anything more than a sharp glance. "Don't...call me that Lavi." Kanda yawned, and simply sat there...getting back on the floor was a lot of effort. Lavi giggled, hopping up and glomping Kanda. "Don't hurt that one Yuu...he's more than just a cute kid."

Kanda glanced at Lavi, wondering if he knew how right he was...Kanda wouldn't put it past him.

"I can tell these things Yuu! Don't start doubting me now." Lavi grinned, his cat like eyes glancing over at Allen. That kid was important...he had actually seen him before...though whether he had only read about him or seen an acual picture or seen him wandering the school grounds was unknown to him...he'd look it up later.

"Stop plotting and get out."

____________

The next morning, Allen woke up slowly, cuddiling into the warmth next to him. Absently he wondered if Mr. Kanda had placed another blanket on him, but rejected it when the blanket moved and sighed, curling up next to him. Blankets don't move. Allen ignored the thought and curled up to it, nuzzling in deeper, trying to steal every last bit of warmth that he could from the not blanket.

__

Wait. The blanket just sighed.

Sadly, reality caught up with Allen, causing the boy to open his eyes to a sleeping Kanda, who's arms were around his waist, eyes still closed, breathing still deep. He was still sleeping, and Allen was sleeping and they were sleeping together and_ just how did Kanda end up on the bed?_

Opening his eyes wide and blushing ten different shades of red, Allen got out of bed. Or at least, tried to. But the tightening of Kanda's arms made it a tad bit hard for Allen to get up without waking Kanda. And that's the last thing he wanted to happen.

Kanda sighed, leeching to the warmest blanket he had ever held in his life. Usually he woke up cold and somewhat grouchy, but the warmth was...comforting...though it was strange, the raven could have sworn that he felt the blanket breath.

Then yesterday flew and hit him in the face, all the way up to Lavi's...assult. But Lavi snored, loudly...this wasn't Lavi (thank God) so...Kanda opened cobalt eyes and realized that he was face to face with Allen. Who was currently blushing like mad.

"Well, I guess this is good morning, huh?" Kanda blinked, yawning, but keeping his mouth closed while doing so. The last thing that Allen needed was a nice hot whiff of morning breath...

_____________

**_Hm. Well then, look at the position we just put them in. Fun. *smile* _**

**_Well then, I'm going on vacation, so you won't be getting updates for about two days. Make this one last kiddies. Sorry abou that._**

**_Kiyoko-kun_**

**_Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_I'm participating in the "Yullen Week" that's going on here. The theme for today is "doll." Collaboration between Neko-Kyoutan and myself.

_______________

"Um..." Allen stuttered out, nodding a little bit. Kanda was really cute in the morning, with his "not quite awake" look plastered on his face. Allen wouldn't have minded staying there a little longer. Problem was, Kanda was still attached to him and Allen just discovered that he _really had to pee_. Allen's blushed deepened, from both his thoughts and the fact that he wouldn't have cared if Kanda stayed attached, and he moved to dissassemble himself from Kanda. "Um..."

Kanda blinked again. Man, it was too early in the morning for this. Allen wiggled against his arm, and that's when Kanda realized that he hadn't let go...it was a bit disappointing that he had to; the bean sprout was a damn good pillow. "Alright, alright." He said, letting go and rolling over to yawn and stretch. He had a head full of kinked up hair, being too lazy to comb it out last night...he hoped Allen didn't take too long in the bathroom.

Allen, as quickly as possible, dashed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom (but not before running into the laundry room and linen closet first), and took a deep breath, bracing himself on the sink. Allen took one look at his red face in the mirror and groaned, turning away and doing his business. Once done there, Allen turned on the water and splashed his face with it, drying it off with the over sized shirt, then washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom. Before going back into the bedroom, however, Allen took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, grimacing when they got caught on random tangles. He was going to have to comb this out.

Allen walked into the bedroom slowly, looking at Kanda, who was still stretched out on the bed. "Mr.-I mean, Kanda, do you have a _looshiborm_?" Allen asked, correcting himself on calling Kanda mister, but forgetting to translate.

Kanda sat up, raising an eyebrow. A looshiborm? What the heck? It was much too early for the interpretation of gibberish. "Possibly...what does it do?" Well, it might be a toothbrush, or a hair tie...Kanda shrugged off the guesses. He needed some sort of clue first.

Allen stared at Kanda strangely. He didn't know what a _looshiborm _did? With all that hair Kanda had on his head, Allen figured he would- Then he realized what he said and blushed a little, translating quickly. "It's a hairbrush. Sorry." Allen blushed agian and sat on the edge of the bed, a little reluctant to wake up and start the day, but knowing it must be done in order to get a head start on Solen and his crew. Or his mother.

Oh, well, yeah he had a hairbrush. He had multiple, for the multiple emotions that his hair was feeling. Today? It was feeling...fickle. Very, very fickle. He'd need a comb to straighten out these kinks.

"Sure I have a hair brush. I'll get it." Kanda got up and stretched, then went into the bathroom; grabbing a comb and two brushes. Allen's hair looked soft, but it might be tangled from being in the pool yesterday. "Try these." He handed Allen the brushes and walked off, attempting to comb his own hair.

Allen lifted one of the brushes off the bed and began brushing his hair. It wasn't fun, as most of his hair decided they wanted to join the giant knot in the back of his head, but eventually it got done, and Allen sighed with relief the first time he got through his hair without having to pull at a knot. Brushing through a few more times, Allen went back into the bathroom (somehow getting lost and landing in the kitchen first), and saw Kanda attempting to comb his long hair.

While Kanda was doing a...very good job, considering how long his hair was, he couldn't reach the knot in the back, no matter how hard he stretched to get it. Allen smiled and reached over, placing the brush on the sink and taking the comb from Kanda, then reaching and combing out the knot that he couldn't reach. Allen continued to brush out the length of Kanda's hair, occasionally running into a knot, but nothing that he had to be worried about. It seemed that Kanda's hair did the same as Allen's did, deciding to join a giant knot, but otherwise be okay. Once he was through, Allen placed the comb on the sink, next to the brush and smiled a bit. "Thanks for the brush Kanda." He said, walking back out of the bathroom. Then he remembered. He needed clothes. Clothes that _didn't _swallow him whole.

Kanda had been frustrated to no end. That one kink, just one! He had...eventually managed to get all of the others, but it seemed they were all piling into one place. Then Allen came and saved the day. The boy wasn't too bad for the amount of hair he had; there were some days that Kanda wanted to cut his, but always decided against it. It had reached the length it wouldn't grown any longer anyways...which wasn't saying all that much considering it's length when it wasn't in a ponytail. The raven let Allen do his hair without protest, which was surprising, since most people that touched his hair lost the ability to move their fingers for up to an hour...though those were usually the stupid pigs in his gym class and giggly little girls that thought he didn't hear them when they talked about braiding it. Allen was neither of the two so...he got excused.

Actually, Kanda quite enjoyed the feeling of Allen doing his hair, how the boy managed to get through his hair was beyond him. About halfway through, Kanda found his eyes closed, and they stayed that way until Allen thanked him for the comb...how strange. Kanda shrugged his reaction off. "No problem." He answered before rummaging putting everything back and going to rummage through his clothing. Once he found something to wear, he changed...and out of habit, forgot completely that Allen was there and stripped in his...well, their for the time being bedroom. It didn't take him long to change, but when he turned around, he blushed a bit, hoping that Allen hadn't been watching. Though it was just his back, it was still a bit embarrassing...

Allen turned away quickly, hoping Kanda didn't notice his blush. It was only, Allen glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the side table, 7:30 in the morning, but Allen had already had two blush attacks. If the day was going to continue like this, Allen was sure that he was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to his head. Trying not to think about it, Allen turned back around once he knew that his blush was only a minor one. Allen took one look at Kanda and lost it, blushing a deep red that was reserved for only the valentine hearts and bears that people gave out. Kanda had...a really nice looking back. Allen flushed deeper and looked down, his eyes wide and embarrassed. Still, he opened his mouth to speak.

"M-Mr. Kanda?" Allen said, stuttering a bit but hoping that Kanda didn't notice. "I n-need some clothes. Yours are a little t-too big."

Kanda smacked a hand over his face to hide his deepening blush. It was even more embarrassing that Allen was embarrassed. Oh...well...great way to start off the morning. The raven sighed when he thought his face was done fluctuating how much blood decided to flush in and out, he put his hand down and answered Allen's statement. "Then we're gonna have to get you new ones, huh?" Kanda hadn't expected a trip to the mall but...hey, it could be fun. With the past day being so hectic, Kanda wasn't sure if it was a weekend or not...was it worth skipping school?

Allen exited out of the bedroom quickly, after nodding his consent to getting new clothes. Taking his clothes to the bathroom (he didn't want to make the same mistake that Kanda did), he changed quickly and walked out, fixing his shirt a bit before trying to find Kanda. That...was a bit of an adventure.

Remember how I said that Allen was directionally challenged? Yes...well, the boy couldn't find the couch, even if you painted it bright, florescent green with a giant red "x" sitting on the top of it, and gave him detailed directions. It didn't help that he didn't know his right from his left. So, you can understand when I say that Allen ran into the bathroom twice, the bedroom three times, the laundry room once and the linen closet (somehow, the door closed and he got stuck in there for a while) before finding the kitchen, and Kanda in it. By then, of course, Allen was out of breath and frazzled, his hair slightly sticking up in random area's, his eyes wide and unfocused, and his faced slightly tinged pink. Allen glared at the linen closet (he couldn't see it, but in his mind, it was mocking him) as he sat down and glared even harder at the floor. Kanda's house was evil, and it was against him. Allen just knew these things.

"You look like you were hit by a moving vehicle." Kanda snickered, wondering just what Allen was angry at his house for this time. He already didn't get along with his microwave, what was next, the horrors of the toaster? Though something serious might have happened, Allen was in a dissarray and he had been up for what, half an hour?

Allen turned his glare on Kanda, sitting down (well away from the black noise box, thank you very much) and huffing out a response before glaring down the hallway agian. "Kanda, your house is evil." He said simply, leaving it at that. Slowly, Allen glanced up at what Kanda was doing, and was rewarded with a sharp twinge in his ribs, reminding him that they weren't done healing yet. Allen hissed and sat back down, holding a hand to his ribs. Yes, they've decided that they were going to be mean today.

Kanda snorted, though if his house did have a mind of its own, Allen might just be right. But it didn't, so he wasn't. It seemed that Allen and where he came from had given Kanda an imagination. Said raven didn't like it. He flipped the pancake he was making, looking back at Allen after he hissed. He did it at just the wrong time...partially done hot pancake on your head wasn't something that even Kanda would wish on a person. "Are you-" Kanda removed as much of the gunk as he could from his head. "alright?"

Allen nodded and stared in amusement as Kanda peeled pancake batter off of his head. "Yes, Kanda, I'm fine. Question is, are you?" Allen said, trying and failing to suppress a smile. Kanda looked...rather ridiculous with pancake batter stuck to his head like that. Allen wondered how he was going to get it off. Wash it? But then...wouldn't it just spread throughout all of Kanda's hair? Allen turned away and tried to suppress another smile. Yes, Kanda had a bit of a issue on his hands.

"Never. Been. Better." Kanda grumbled, putting the pan down and looking for the nearest towel. At least he wasn't bald, then that would have hurt...but his hair was a mess now, washing it was an enormous hassle. The raven scowled, hissing as he removed the now partially cooked pancake from his hair. Small mutters and cursing could be heard after Kanda found out that his fingers nor a paper towel was going to do the job.

If he had less hair he would have stuck his head in the sink and rinsed it out that way. Maybe he should get it cut.

* * *

**_What? Kanda's going to cut his hair?_**

**_No. But still, it was fun to imagine you panicking for a bit. *smile*_**

**_Okay, I'll give you a hint as to what's going to happen next chapter._**

**_Laughter+retaliation+clumsy Allen=??_**

**_You get to chew on that until tomorrow._**

**_Kiyoko-kun_**

**_Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)_**


	13. Chapter 13

Allen stifled a smile and looked away, not wanting to laugh at Kanda; but the elder looked ridiculous. With pancake batter sticking to his head and clumping it up in spots, the murderous look on Kanda's face and the muttering and cursing that could barely be heard, it was safe to say that Allen wouldn't be able to hold in his laughter for long.

Allen wondered how he could help, then noticed some of the holding devices that were sitting in the wooden box above Kanda's head. Allen grabbed a large one and turned on the long metal nose, gathering some of the stuff that came out. Then, pulling Kanda over and tipping his head back, he poured it on Kanda's hair. It was a long and slow process, but eventually, all of the pancake batter disappeared from Kanda's hair.

"There Kanda. All clean." Allen said, biting his lip and looking away. Still, the giggles escaped.

Kanda blinked, not expecting the sudden 'help,' The raven looked at Allen through a curtain of limp, black hair...and Allen started to giggle. This? This meant war. Kanda Yuu wouldn't be laughed at by anyone. Not even said bean sprout standing before him. Turning around, Kanda started wringing out his hair, or at least it looked that way...until he took the small hose to his sink and sprayed Allen with it.

Allen nearly jumped out of his skin, shocked at getting wet from the nose extension that Kanda was currently holding in his hands. Oh, so he wanted to play did he? Allen narrowed his eyes and skirted around Kanda, quickly. He couldn't be caught. Once he was on the other side of the room, Allen grabbed the pancake batter and threw it at Kanda, laughing aloud when it hit him square in his face. Oh yes, war has been declared.

Kanda glared, what was this! The kid was cheating, the war was water only! The raven wiped that batter off of his face, but he swore he could still feel some of it crusting anyways. The neat freak inside of Kanda died, but the competitive part of him? It was awake, even though it was much too early in the morning for movement in general.

He couldn't hit him now! He was too far away. Kanda wanted to win, not ruin his whole kitchen. So he did the next best thing. He filled a few glasses with water and ran over, though he almost slipped a few times from the water that did end up on the floor.

The raven grinned, then threw the first plastic glass full of water at Allen and tossed it to the floor. One empty? No problem, he had two more.

Allen's hair stuck to his head (he looked rather like a drowned albino squirrel) and his poor pancake batter got runny. Still, Allen reached in, grabbed a glob and ran forward, smearing it on Kanda's face quickly before running away again. Allen slipped on some water, but gained his footing and leaned on the counter, breathing heavily and smiling. He had a bowl full of this stuff that wasn't going anywhere. Bring it on.

Kanda put a hand up in defence, but the stuff still splattered onto his arm and head. Grinning at the semi-albino before him, Kanda dumped both cups of water on his head and fled, going to fill up his tanks again. He did it with the hose too; if Allen decided to get too close he'd be sprayed. Kanda snorted, ignoring the fact that he was starting to loose his breath. He hadn't done anything this silly and pointless since, well, since he was a kid!

Allen stood in terror while Kanda ran up and dumped water on his head. Smiling evilly and deciding to take a chance, Allen ran up to Kanda and...slipped on water, falling over his own two feet and knocking Kanda's feet out from under him, bringing the older boy with him. Pancake batter flew, landing on Allen's shirt and head. All in all, the boy looked a mess. Still, he laughed, flushed and panting, and grabbed some of the pancake batter that landed on the floor to smear on Kanda's face. There he left his hand to throw back his head in laughter. This was the most fun Allen has had since...well, since he couldn't remember when.

Kanda landed to the floor, somewhat sprawled and much too lazy to do anything about it. The raven snorted, reaching for the now dangling hose and squirting Allen with it. He only stopped when he got smeared in the face again; Kanda sputtered, sitting up a bit more to wipe the batter off, and that's when he realized just how close the flushed Moyashi was. Reaction number one? Push him off...but Allen was injured, and though he was alright throughout this, he didn't want to deal with the chance he could hurt him and feel guilty afterward. Reaction two? Ignore it. Allen laughed, grey blue eyes brighter than they'd ever been...reaction two - not an option.

Reaction three?

Kanda leaned forward, (though honestly it didn't take much) and before he knew what he was doing pressed his lips to Allen's own.

Allen stopped laughing, his eyes wide in surprise when Kanda pressed his lips to Allen's own in a chaste kiss. Allen stood in shock for a few moments, before doing what just felt...right. Pressing back slightly, Allen closed his eyes and just went with the flow, enjoying every last bit. Allen didn't know how long they lay there, on the wet and pancake-stained kitchen floor, but he knew that they didn't break apart until his lungs were long burning for air. And then they just stared at one another.

Allen knew one other thing. He could _never _tell Kanda about this engagement.

Kanda stared at Allen, not quite knowing what to say. For a first kiss? That was defiantly something; more than something really. Kanda would have blushed had he not already been partially flushed from the batter-water war. Looking at Allen, Kanda knew that wouldn't be their last kiss either...at least he hoped so.

Kanda knew something too...he wouldn't let Allen leave him without a fight. Solen, the crystal, not even Allen's universe would take him away...

If only he knew.

* * *

**_There~! There is the Yullen you've all been waiting for! Take it and run! Because the foreboding factor in all of that, oh yes. I'm about to ruin. It. All. Just so you have some forewarning. Remember this kiss (and one more coming)! Don't let them fall from your little Yullen-loving hearts, because...you'll hate me in about two chapters._**

**_Yeah. Sorry in advance._**

**_Kitty sez: MUHAHAHAHA! I'M NOT SORRY AT ALL! Dango-san, you are correct. There is your Yullen. Enjoy as long as you can. *evil plotting smile*_**

**_Kiyoko sez: I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to. I mean- even if I could. *evil smile*_**

**_Kitty sez: Kawaii-san, yes. We forgive you for not reviewing. This review has pleased us, so we have decided not to smite you._**

**_Kiyoko sez: She had tons of coffee today. Ignore her._**

**_RATE AND REVIEW! NOW, OR NO MORE YULLEN LOVE!!_**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

_**Claimer:**_ I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_ Chapter fourteen.

_______________

Allen smiled slightly, still silent, as if the silence was a physical manifestation, alive and fragile, and he was afraid to break it. But he did know one thing. He was wet, they were sitting on a wet floor, and if Kanda didn't get that pancake batter out of his hair soon, it was going to crust and clump up his hair. Allen slighly raised his hand and placed it over Kanda's bruise, refusing to let his doubts get to him, and spoke.

"Kanda? If you don't get that pancake batter out of your hair, it'll be hard to comb out." Allen said softly, smiling slightly. While Allen didn't mind being on top of Kanda, his ribs were starting to complain from their overuse, and Allen's face was starting to crack in places where pancake batter had dried on. All in all? Uncomfortable.

Kanda seemed to come back to earth at Allen's statement, blowing a strand of hair out of his face before sitting back and chuckling at the state of his kitchen. The neat freak in him? Just committed suicide. It must've have gotten the idea from Kanda's long gone sensibility. "Well it's smothered into your hair." It was harder to tell on Allen's hair, the white and the cream blended better than they should have. The only way to tell it was there was because it was sticking and making Allen's head look like a cheaply gelled mess. "My poor kitchen." He said with a mock sigh, glancing at Allen like this was all his fault. In all actuality, Kanda didn't remember what started this in the first place. He had only been trying to make breakfast after all.

Allen just smiled and wriggled his way off of Kanda, working his way to his knees and to standing. He turned and smiled at Kanda before using the nose extension and squeezing the small button over the two rectangles, slowly getting the batter out of his hair. It was a slow process, seeing as most of it had dried and had to be wet agian, then taken out of his hair. Once he was finally done, Allen flipped his hair to the side and squeezed it out until it was sort of dry. Then he stood back up and smiled at Kanda, grabbing some of the fluffy white stuff he had used for his bleeding incident and cleaning up the spilled pancake batter. After all, he had helped make this mess, he could help clean it up.

Kanda took a different approach. He filled the sink...and dunked his head in it. So much work for pointless vanity. The raven quickly started the painstaking process of washing his hair. It wasn't easy, and sometimes the long black tresses would get caught around the faucet, but Kanda got it done...and only realized after that that he needed a shower...He cursed under under his breath, squeezing as much water as he could out of his hair. Granted, it wasn't half as dry as Allen had gotten his in a similiar fashion, but it wasn't dripping too much. "I need a shower." Kanda said on his way to the bathroom. "Find a way to feed yourself, I'll be right back."

Allen shook his head and opened his mouth to say that he didn't know where anything was, but...by then Kanda was long gone, out of sight. To the shower Allen supposed. Well, what was he supposed to do with these clothes until then? He couldn't very well stay in them, could he? So, making his way back towards the bedroom (and glaring at the linen closet as he passed it), Allen made up his mind. He would borrow one of Kanda's shirts, and take off his own clothes. Allen found a really big T-shirt and stripped down to his boxers, then placing the T-shirt over. He hoped Kanda didn't mind...but he really needed to get out of those wet clothes.

Not ten minutes passed and Kanda came out of the shower, a towel on his head, and a robe tied to him. The raven yawned, rubbing the towel on his head to dry his hair out; school? Maybe they'd skip today... he certainly didn't feel like hauling himself up and heading to classes that he would most likely space out in. Maybe they could break in tomorrow and look for the crystal. Needless to say, Kanda... wasn't in a hurry to find it at the moment.

Kanda then saw Allen, clothed in one of his shirts. It was a bit loose on him, but fit better than what he wore to bed. "Oh, you changed already." He said, grabbing for something to wear himself. "Want me to wash your clothes?" Kanda doubted that Allen wanted to meet the Washing Machine...let alone the dryer.

Allen smiled and nodded, luckily only getting water spilled on him. Well, besides when he tripped and-

A light blush and a smile overcame Allen's features as he thought about exactly what happened when he tripped and spilled pancake batter all over his face. It was the best accident ever. Allen took the clothes that he folded up and handed them to Kanda, looking confused for a moment before asking a question.

"Kanda? How do you wash clothes in this world?"

"A washing machine." Kanda snorted. He was right, Allen hadn't a clue what the machine was. Well, he probably wouldn't want to see it, but he'd take an explination jus fine. "It's squre and you stick the clothes into the lid and it washes the clothes for you." Kanda wasn't sure what kind of picture that would give to Allen...it sort of described the microwave too, except the microwave cooked food for you..."If you're ready to go, you can come with me to stick them in the wash."

Allen smiled and nodded, wondering how in the world this "washing machine" washed clothes. You just stuck the clothes in there and it just...washed them? You didn't have to do anything to them? Allen wondered how big this square box was, but he didn't ask. After all, he was going to go see it. Following Kanda down the hallway and past the linen closet (which Allen glared at), Allen went into the laundry room. it was filled with two big metal squares. Allen opened one and stuck his head in, wondering where it washed the clothes at. Maybe if he climbed in...

Allen stuck himself in the metal box and looked around. It didn't seem to have any way to wash the clothes. But what did he know? Allen looked around a few more moments, but he didn't see anything. Maybe it was hidden...

The two didn't take the elevator after yesterday's...incident; but it seemed it was closed down anyways. The caution tape made it seem like someone had been...Kanda shook the thought, focusing on today. Today, he and Allen would get the younger some clothes; possibly sneak intothe school after hours and possibly wind up facing the perils of Solen. Personally, the raven wasn't all that fond of the scedule, but beggars can't be choosers.

Kanda didn't have to glance back to make sure Allen was keeping up; he might have been leading the other, but Allen ended up reaching the laundryroom first. Though when Kanda was inside of the room...Allen was no where to be..."Allen get out of the wash or you'll drown."

Allen stuck his head out of the big metal box and smiled at Kanda. "Kanda, I'm trying to find how it washes clothes. There's nothing in here except holes." Allen gasped. "Do those holes let the water in? How do you get the soap in? Where does the water come from? How do you dry them after they've washed?" Allen smiled agian and stuck his head back in, observing the holes. Maybe the soap came throw the holes too...

"Kanda, how will I drown?" Allen asked.

"Yes, you pour it, the holes, the dryer, and you'll find out if you get back inside of it." Kanda pulled Allen away from the washing machine and stuck Allen's clothes in. This multiple question thing sure did get easier with practice. Though this barrage was a bit smaller than the ones that he was used to; hopefully Allen would get how this worked after watching him do it...it would get him out of doing it himself. What normal person liked doing laundry?

Allen was pulled out of the washing machine, but that didn't deter him. Instead, he leaned over and watched as Kanda placed his clothes in the washing machine, added soap, then turned the dial to the "wash" setting. Allen heard the water pouring in through the holes, and he frowned. Wow, Kanda was right. He was going to drown if he stayed in there.

"Mommy, he's nakey!" Allen heard a little voice say. He inspected himself quickly to find out that he wasn't naked, and breathed a sigh of relief. Allen turned around and looked at the little girl that spoke. Smiling and squating down to her size, Allen began to talk back.

"Hi. What's your name?" The little girl smiled back.

"I'm Samantha. What's your name mister?"

"I'm Allen. You see, my clothes got dirty so I had to put them in the washer and that's why I only have this T-shirt on." Allen explained, nodding at the little girl's "oh really" look.

"How did your clothes get dirty?" Samantha asked quietly. Allen smiled and began to explain.

"Well, I was in the kitchen with Kanda here," Allen pointed at Kanda. "and he squirted me with water. So I threw pancake batter at him, and then fell, pouring the pancake batter on me." Allen nodded, and the little girl looked stunned.

"Mommy says it's not nice to throw things." The little girl said, and Allen looked thoughtful. It wasn't nice, was it? He turned to Kanda and smiled slightly.

"Sorry Kanda." Allen said. The little girl smiled, happy that she had helped.

"Little kids giving you guilt trips Allen?" Kanda raised an eyebrow at the kid, wodnering where her mother was. Parents shouldn't let their kids wander around like this, they could get lost or stolen or wind up on the news for something stupid. "It's fine Allen, it's clean, we're clean, you have nothing to apologize for," He smiled, sighing at the apologetic look on Allen's face. "Besides, I had fun." Maybe he just needed some reassurance.

Allen frowned. What was a guilt trip? Allen wasn't feeling guilty, he just thought that it wasn't nice that he...oh. Blushing a little, Allen smiled up at Kanda. "I had fun too Kanda." He said, then turned back to the little girl. "Samantha? Where's your mommy?" Allen said. A very pregnant woman came up and touched Samantha's head and Allen smiled up at her, only to be glared at.

"Come Samantha, we're going." The lady said, dragging the little girl off. The girl looked back and waved, and Allen smiled and waved back before frowning. Well now, that wasn't very nice, was it? Feeling a little cold, Allen went up to Kanda and curled into his side.

"Kanda, it wasn't nice to drag her off like that, was it?" Allen said, turning to look at Kanda with a small frown.

"Mothers will be...mothers." Kanda spoke a bit more curt than he meant to. His mother had left him with his father who left him with his grandfather...lets not get into Kanda Yuu's family history..."Besides, little girls shouldn'r run off like that." Kanda looked back at Allen, almost curious as to why he was curled into his side. either way, he wasn't complaining, he even welcomed the contact, wrapping an arm around Allen's waist. "Your clothes will be done soon, you must be freezing."

* * *

**_Okay! I have to say something. _**

**_Dear Ms. Kanda-is-all-I-want,_**

**_No, this story is not going to have a sad ending. But I'm afraid that it's going to get worse before it gets better. Much, much worse. Because, you see, the story you are reading is written by two very sadistic writers, who like to make the characters suffer as much as humanly possible before finally hitching them together. If that is going to make you not want to read this story, then stop now. Because the next chapter is very sadistic. I'm glad you like the story, but it makes me (and Kitty) sad to see that you would stop reading just because of a sad ending. _**

**_However, you have nothing to fear. It won't be a sad ending. Bittersweet perhaps, as I like sad endings and will rebel with ever fiber of my being, and Kitty won't let me write a sad one, but not sad. So...read on. Unless you don't like the fact that it's going to get worse before it get's better. In that case, then don't bother. _**

**_Your humble writers,_**

**_Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan) and Kiyoko-kun._**

****

_

* * *

_

_Okay, with that said, I have to say something. Though this story might not have a sad ending, it is going to get worse. Much, much worse. Then, and only_ _then will it start to get better. That's probably why this story is going to be so long. Because it has to get worse, they have to find the sholengofe, they have to defeate Solen. That must happen before I let them get together. If you guys don't like that, then I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change the way this story is meant to be written just to please you._

*gets off soapbox*_ That is all._

_Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan) _

_Kiyoko-kun._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Claimer:**_ I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_ Chapter la FIFTEEN!!!!

_______________

Allen frowned up at Kanda, but said nothing, instead nodding his consent to being cold. As if proving his statement, he shivered a little and curled in closer. Why did they keep this building so cold? Allen turned and lifted up the little lid to the metal box, watching as his clothes spun around and the water drained from them. Allen looked on in alarm. Where was all the water going?

"Kanda? Where's the water going?" Allen said, touching the quickly receding water.

"Down the drain." Kanda answered, looking down at the clothes in the washing machine hismelf. There wasn't anything exciting about it from his standpoint...just clothing swirling in dirty water. And dirty water emptying out of said machine...nothing special. Though, it would have been something special if the washer had gone onto it's spin cycle without Kanda closing the lid.

Kanda could just imagine the water splattering everywhere and making a dirty, partially soapy mess...Kanda dind't want to clean up property that wasn't his. "It needs to stay closed while it wtings the water out."

Allen stared and nodded, slowly closing the lid, but following it down, to enlongate his looking time. Once the lid was finally closed, Allen turned and smiled brightly, amazed that a little square box could do such an amazing thing. Then Allen turned to the other metal box. What had Kanda called this one? The...the...the something. Allen couldn't remember. He opened it's lid and poked his head inside, wondering what went on in here. He saw lots of holes...so maybe this one let in water too.

"Kanda? Will I drown in this one too?" Allen called, his head still in the box.

"No, You'll sufficate. But only of I close you up inside of it." Kanda laughed, not serious in the least bit...though he was hard to take as anything but serious. "That's the dryer, It dries the clothes that the washer...washes. So that you don't have to wear et clothes." He esxplained, once again peeking into the dryer, but finding nothing intruiging in the holes and the lint trap that he doubted Allen had seen just yet. It couldn't be healthy to be so curious.

Allen poked his head out and pouted at Kanda a bit. He wouldn't really close him up in it, would he? When Kanda laughed Allen knew he wouldn't, so he just stuck his head back in the dryer and explored a little more. What was this? Allen pulled out a long rectangular object filled with a purpleish fluff. Allen pulled it all out and stuck it on his face, amazed at how soft it was. Allen stuck it on his head, the put some on Kanda's shoulder (the highest he can reach), and smiled.

"It's soft!"

Allen tried to cover a smile but failed, looking at Kanda's flushed appearance. Though he didn't play with the "lint", he sneezed, and, with rubbing his nose, left the tip of it a nice cherry red. It was...kind of cute. Allen walked up to Kanda and dusted the lint off his shoulder, then buried himself in Kanda's chest to hide his laughs. Agian, he failed, but it was a valient effort. Drawing back his head and looking at Kanda's red nose, Allen laughed agian and touched it lightly.

"Kanda...your nose is red." Allen said between giggles. He touched it and agian began laughing, leaning forward to rest his head on Kanda's chest. He still was giggling when a man entered the laundry room and closed the door. Normally, Allen wouldn't have thought twice about it, but seeing as he closed the door and Allen's scar started pulsing with pain as soon as the man walked in, a few warning signs went off. Allen looked up, and the man smiled, revealing jagged, chipped, yellow teeth, yellow eyes, and tusks.

Outwardly, it was Steve's right hand man, Joe.

Fantastic.

Allen grabbed Kanda's hand and moved him out of the way in time for Joe to run forward and body plow himself into the dryer, where they were standing. Allen didn't think, but he pushed Kanda out of the way and growled low, rushing towards Joe. Not only was he trying to kill Allen's happy (as he had gotten to refferring to Kanda like that when he wasn't listening), he had a piece of the sholengofe. Allen could see it glinting in his hand.

Joe wasn't as tough as Steve was, and was dodged fairly easy. Though Allen knew that if he let one of his punches land, it would knock the air out of him for awhile. Ducking under a sloppily thrown fist, Allen rushed up and kicked out, landing one on his stomach. Enough to let him loosen his grip on the sholengofe. Allen reached out and pryed his fist away, grabbing the crystal piece and running to the opposite side of the room.

Now that he had it, he had to keep it.

Alen watched as Joe got up and growled low in his throat, the sound of a lion before it pounces.

Kanda sniffled, stupid allergies he wasn't sure if he had. Though the annoyance seemed to trickle away when Allen decided to stay where he was on his chest. Damn the effect he had on him. It almost distracted him completely from seeing who came in. It didn't matter at first, this laundry room was for anyone that stayed at the apartment; it was when the door decided to close that he figured this guy was bad news. Then he got a good look at his face...it was Joe. Of course it was that one, karma absolutely hated Kanda Yuu...though he was slowly starting to figure that out himself. He was pushed away from Joe's first attack, and before the raven knew it, Allen was fighting. He was doing a damn good job too. It hadn't taken the bean sprout long to recover the glittering piece of crystal that the lackey had somehow aquired. This meant that it was his turn, didn't it?

Kanda wasn't complaining, in seconds Mugen was out and Kanda was charging. He wasn't one to let someone else attack first...especially not a mutant...Joe. Meugen was a strange sword, all black, but cold and smooth like some sort of metal. Kanda had recieved it from his teacher after beating him in a fight; it was...the longest fight of Kanda Yuu's life, you would think he'd remember where it was, or what his teacher had told him his weapon was made of, but it had blurred up long ago. So he was stuck with a somwhat whimsical looking sword with a curved tip and he didn't know what it was made of. He did know it sliced through skin and bone like butter...don't ask.

Personal expierience.

He met with Joe's arm, cutting the skin, but not the bone. Figured, he wasn't human...it cut through human skin and bone like butter...what a load of crap. Kanda twisted around, hitting the guy's side with more sstrength than before, and he felt sort of bad, all this guy had to fight with were his fists...and he was sloppy too. Well, that was before he was kicked aside like a side of lima beans. Then he was too pissed to feel at all guilty.

Allen tensed to run when Joe growled, but instead was suprised as Kanda pulled out his sword and began hacking at Joe with it. Where did he get this sword from? Blood came out of Joe's arm as Kanda's sword cut through it, and Kanda twisted around to hit him harder when Joe litterally picked him up and kicked him to the side. He turned his bloodshot eyes on Allen and charged, and Allen ducked. The plaster where the albino's head once was broke and scattered on his head like snow. Personally, Allen knew that if he lunged up and uppercutted this guy one good time, that would end the game. However, Allen also knew that would leave him open with the crystal. So instead of doing either of those things, Allen scurried out from under him and kicked Joe into the wall, running back over to Kanda.

He was breathing rather hard, but otherwise, he seemed to be okay. He took a quick survey of Kanda's injuries (minimal, at best) and nodded when he was satisfied. A rib twinged and Allen frowned, knowing that he was going to suffer for this later. "Kanda, the only way to stop him is to hit the nerve under his chin. The one right here." Allen showed him where on his own body. "If you don't, we might not get out of here. Lushin may be sloppy, but he learns new tricks fast. And he plays dirty." As if accenting his statement, Joe/Lushin turned around and pulled a knife out of his shoe.

"Under his," Kanda didn't have time to complain, being pushed out of the way yet again; a knife whizzing by the spot he and Allen were in only seconds before. Well, Joe had better aim with knives than his fists. Huh, didn't that make things interesting? Hopefully he didn't have any more hiding places for knives. Kanda glared at said monster, swiping at his sword out of habit before charging back into battle. This time? Joe wasn't having him land the first move so easily. He backed up, avoiding a hit from Kanda's sword with a slight grin. The guy wasn't as big as Steve was, but he managed to loom over Kanda Yuu. With that said, he lunged... for Kanda's arm that is. Joe then pried Mugen away from the raven, tsking at the deed. If this thing could cut his arm, then he could slice Kanda clean in half, right?

Oh great, what a barbarian. When Allen said he played dirty, he was serious wasn't he? Even so, Kanda wasn't leting his weapon be used against him. Kanda instead of yanking his arm away, spun into the hold, swinging his arm upward toward Joe's throat. This stupid pocket of nerves better be his weak spot, or Kanda was weaponless and in the grasp of, well, of Joe. Not moments later, a brief sputtering was heard, before a loud clatter, and Kanda knew for a few seconds he had the upper hand. This time, he did yank himself away from Joe's grasp, sweeping up his sword and thrusting it upwards. Though Joe wasn't caught by surprise. This wasn't the first time he had fought with someone who kenw his weak point; though Solen was right, this body was terribly week. He grabbed the sword before it could reach his neck, and with bleeding hands, he pushed Kanda backward enough to give himself more room to fight. This kid's weapon shoudln't have been able to break his skin by more than a few scratches; so why was he bleeding so much? Huffing at the opening that he had finally had being thrown away, Kanda shook some of the blood off of his sword, glad that it was Joe's blood and not his own. He had gotten Mugen out of his grasp, that was a plus, right? When Joe got another magical daggar, Kanda wasn't so sure. He didn't have to even register the look on Joe's face to know that he planned to finish things this time around. Kanda was in one of the deepest pits of trouble that he had been in the past 24 hours, but didn't think twice on charging at Joe, even when he charged at him

Kanda swung Mugen, but Joe thrusted his dagger forward just a bit faster, forcing Kanda to sidestep the attack to avoid being hit. It left the raven forced to cut his attack short and re-direct it, slamming Mugen into Joe's shoulder. It did quite a bit of damage to the skin as he slid the sword down his opponent's arm, but never did he hear a crack from breaking bone. It was like this guy's insides were made of the same thing his sword was...

"Damnit, why won't you die!" Kanda waved his sword, swinging again whilst ignoring the now pouring blood. Joe didn't answer, throwing his dagger instead. It was well aimed, whizzing toward Kanda's chest. Luckily Kanda blocked it, Mugen stoping the weapon in it's tracks. Their clash formed a quick, white light before the dagger fell to the ground, and Kanda was charging again. He didn't seem to notice it. Joe seemed to, but didn't react upon it, readying himself for Kanda's next barrage of attacks. He was getting easier and easier to avoid, all of his hits were brash and harder than the one before. Kanda swung his sword pwards this time, lucky that his sword was double edged. The attack landed in Joe's stomach, and was over with a quick upward sweep. Joe gagged, holding his stomach with one hand and landing a swift puch to the raven's head with the other.

Kanda wasn't expecting that counter, seeing spots at the sudden pummel to his head. He staggared backawrd, being kicked into yet another wall. It didn't seem like Joe was giving up, having the same amount of strength that he did before he had his stomach slashed. With that, he tackled the raven, shouldering him in the chest. Kanda coughed, loosing any air that he had stored in his lungs. Really, should anyone be this big or this heavy? Joe pressed harder, waiting for the crack of Kanda's breastbone pressing into his chest's vital organs. Kanda winced, coughing harder, unable to push the other off. A couple more moments passed, Joe's grin widening as Kanda seemed to be slipping from consciousness. Finally a crack was heard. Kanda had dug the tip of his sword into the back of Joe's neck. And was currently working on lodging it as far into said neck as he could. Joe gasoed, pressing backward to get away from the sword, but only helped in lodging the sword forward a little bit more. He knew he was finished when Mugen slowly started to glow from the tip to a few inches upward.

Joe couldn't move. And though it took a lot of work, thankfully, Kanda could. The raven growled, pulling Mugen out of the now paralyzed lackey and thrusted upwards toward his throat. This time? The attack didn't miss. The sword plunged through the bonesless flesh, cutting straight through Joe's mouth. The skin only made a disgusting noise similiar to a splat in protest.

* * *

**_Eh. That's right, we killed Joe. Actually, Kitty killed Joe, but whatever. Joe/Lushin is dead. _**

**_JOE, THE DEMON, IS DEAD! _**

**_If you know where that's from, I'll give you a cookie. And maybe a little something extra._**

**_Okay, so here's where I take the time to apologize for flipping out on Kanda-is-all-I-want. Because, even though I was upset about it, I should have PM'd her seprately instead of calling her out at the end of the fic like that. That was not right, and I'm sorry. Still, what I said still stands. I'm not going to change just because it doesn't please people. That's not who I am as a person, or as a writer._**

**_Okay, all seriousness aside, um...Joe is dead. But that is not the end of it. No it is not. Solen is still alive, and he has nine more flunkies to burn through before he comes to fight them himself. Ooh. Who's going next? Allen, Kanda, or one of the various bad guys. Where are they going? Are they going to be tried for murder? _**

**_Let me answer that one right now. No. _**

**_And why? Well, that will be explained later._**

**_Until the next installment my pretties!_**

**_Kiyoko-kun_**

**_Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Claimer:**_ I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_ Chapter sixteen!.

___________________

Allen stood in and looked in absolute horror as Kanda attacked Joe reletnlessly. His heart stopped and his vision grayed when Joe managed to take Mugen from Kanda, thinking that he was through. Not Kanda, anyone but Kanda. But no, the fight continued, and Kanda came out the victor. Allen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and ran over to do damage control on Kanda. In his hand, the dagger pulsed and turned green agian. Allen looked at it before taking some of his frustrations out on it. He slammed it into the wall and broke the blade off the hilt, knowing without it, it wouldn't be able to track.

"Sit down Kanda." Allen said, curt with fear. Because he was so worried, his words came out snappish, angry. And honestly? Allen didn't care. What was he thinking, running into a fight with someone who _wasn't even from this world? _Allen's mouth tightened as he yanked up Kanda's shirt roughly and assesed the bruises and cuts there. Nothing some minor healing ointments wouldn't fix, but that bruise was going to ache in the morning. Pulling down Kanda's shirt, Allen walked over to the broken dryer, stepping over Joe's body while doing so, and took in the room from there. It was pretty messed up. Random holes were found in the walls, blood spattered the carpet (Kanda's blood? Allen's mouth tightened more.), and there was a dagger blade poking out of the plaster.

All in all, they messed the room up pretty good. Not to mention the dagger sitting on the floor, the broken dryer and dented washer, and the _dead body _sitting in the middle of the room. No, Allen was not happy with the state of the room, and he was sure the person who owned the building wouldn't be either. Allen looked over at Kanda, who, in classic Kanda style, was trying to get up, and glared. "I said sit down Kanda." Allen hissed, moving over to Joe's body. It was time to do some clean up.

Distantly, Allen lifted up Joe's shirt and checked his body for Lushin's mark. Finally spotting it, Allen took the other dagger and sliced across it, leaving the body to shudder and finally go still. Allen closed his eyes for a bit, out of respect, then opened them and cleaned off the dagger. It wasn't fair to (the real) Joe or his family that their little boy, who had most likely died in an earlier time, had to suffer and be killed here; like this. Allen searched Joe's quickly cooling body for Solen's mark, knowing he could use it to track the others. Where it was placed on one, it would be placed on all. Allen checked Joe's chest and stomach, but no dice. He checked his forehead and face, but nothing was there either.

Finally, Allen checked Joe's arms and hands, finally spotting something on his palm. It was a small S, something that looked like a scar, but Allen knew it would pulse green as soon as he touched it. Solen wasn't the first man to ever mark humans and use them in this world for their own agenda. Allen could name various wars, presidents, and revolutions that happened or been used because someone from their world didn't like what was going on here.

Dreams were a dangerous place to hide secrets and ambitions.

Allen touched Joe's mark and watched as it pulsed green. The message had been sent. Joe was dead. Allen looked up and glared distantly, knowing that Solen would instantly that the first of his cronies was not only dead, but released to roam this world as a spirit for however long it may live. With Lushin's mark crossed out, and Solen's mark touched, it was the ultimate slap in the face. It meant ultimate domination. Though Solen would know it wasn't an easy fight, it was still a fight that was won by a human. When Solen sent some of his cronies out to see if Lushin still had the chrystal, he would know. The war had been declared.

Allen looked over at Kanda and motioned for him to get up. They had to leave, and now. As much as Allen wanted to, they didn't have time for him to bury the body, to give it the proper burial that was only respectful for this poor boy who never got a chance to grow up. More likely he had died at a young age, and that's when Lushin had come to possess his body. Still, it didn't make Allen feel any better. "We have to leave the apartment. It's no longer safe." Allen said dully, still a little scared (therefore talking angrily at Kanda).

Kanda shuddered, getting up was surprisingly hard when you couldn't quite breath correctly. He had to clean this place up, and he had to wash the blood off of Mugen, even if you couldn't tell of the black sword stained ot not. He coughed, closing his eyes to the blood and the body of 'Joe' for a few moments. Then he tried to get up, but Allen didn't seem to be having that. He seemed off, but who wouldn't be. Someone had just died, though he was from a different universe, it must have been hard to react with a dead body lying on the floor. Kanda complied, this time, siting still and leaning on the wall behind him. He winced when he looked up, Joe had slammed into him hard enough to crack the wall; he was...lucky this time. Maybe karma didn't want him dead just yet after all.

He looked back over at Allen, he seemed to be looking for something. The raven furrowed his eyebrows, wondering just what he could be trying to find. It wasn't the crystal, so maybe it had something to do with said lackey's leader. Instead of asking, Kanda just watched, too tired to speak anyways. Allen examined his chest and head and arms and stomach; but apparently that wasn't it. Finally he checked the guy's hands. Kanda was surprise he could find whatever he was looking for, one of Joe's hands were pretty sliced up from Kanda's sword. The thought insured more of a grim feeling than proud of the deed. Kid had been possessed after all, it wasn't...his fault he ended up a lackey for some evil monster from another universe. The other wasn't so beat up, and when Allen touched it, it glowed. Green.

Kanda sighed, of course it glowed,this wouldn't feel like an out take from E.T. if it didn't. Allen seemed to snap back to reality after that, telling him that they had to leave. Well, duh. Kanda could be tried for murder if they didn't. The raven struggled to his feet, but did so without falling back down. He had to make sure there wasn't anything important left in his apartment; nothing that aide the police in tracking him down if the did find out it was him that killed Joe. He knew for certain that his wallet was up there, along with his birth cirtificate among other things in his cabinets. _We won't be able to carry it all... _

"We have to get upstairs first. I left my wallet and I need to change." He was covered in some other guy's blood, how could he forget about that? Augh, if they were caught what was he going to say? That he got in a fight with a sprinkler filled with Kool-Aide?

Allen nodded and walked up the stairs stiffly, returning only briefly to the door of the laundry room to lock it, and make sure that no one would be able to get into it for a few hours (enough time for Solen to come and knock down the door and do the cleaning up for them). Allen saw a few people walk down the stairs, but he knew what they were seeing. A young boy, walking with a friend who was laughing at something the other said. Leader of the dream world, remember? Some things did come in handy sometimes.

"There will be more deaths." Allen said quietly, as they finally got to Kanda's apartment, where only that morning laughs filled, now empty and...cold, somehow. "More will die Kanda. It wasn't your fault." Allen sighed and sat at the table, looking on as Kanda collected some items important to him. "More than likely, Joe died earlier in his life. Probably when he was a kid, and that's when Lushin possessed his body. He was already dead Kanda, there was nothing you could do but protect yourself." Allen stood and changed, dressing in pants several sizes too large, and a shirt that fit closer to his body than the last one did. They would have to stop somewhere, to buy clothes.

Allen took another look at Kanda, who seemed grim, almost frail, and his fears broke out. Walking up to him, Allen gave him a hug, refusing to let go. "I was scared. I stood there, unable to move, as you fought Lushin. I thought you were going to die." Allen said, his voice muffled by Kanda's chest.

**_________________________**

**OKAY GUYS! PAY ATTENTION! THERE IS A SLIGHT UPDATE! Friday (6/26/09), Saturday (6/27/09) and Sunday (6/28/09) you will be getting no updates. None. My reasons are my own, and while I would have Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan) give updates, she doesn't have the story. I have the only copy in my possession. So make this next chapter last, because it's the last one you'll be getting in a while. **

**Thanks,**

**Kiyoko-kun**

**Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_I'm participating in the "Yullen Week" that's going on here. The theme for today is "doll." Collaboration between Neko-Kyoutan and myself.

________________________

Protect himself? That was actually...the last thing on his mind. Kanda sighed, fighting for your life was a lot different than fighting a teacher or another student; his heart was still pounding, the adrenaline rush not quite worn off just yet. He figured there would be more deaths, that all ten of these guys would have to die; not to mention Solen himself. Finding this crystal would be no easy deal, and after that? Well, if he survived to after that things were going to be...different. Even through monsters with super strength and daggers, Allen was there afterward; what would it be like without him?

_Less exciting_...his conscious mocked him, and his sub-conscious seemed to shrink away, Kanda not being able to take deep, intelligent thought at the moment. He got his wallet, and small personal items he could keep in his pockets. A pen he had gotten his first day of high school, a hair tie that he had borrowed from Lenalee, a watch that he had gotten from Lavi. Anything that could be linked to him by someone else had to go...he'd also have to somehow tell said people that they weren't to tell where he lived or that he was leaving; Lavi seemed to be good at lying to teachers about his and other people's whereabouts, so he could cover for him. Lenalee wasn't such a good liar, not to mention if her brother who happened to be head secretary for the school. Kanda nearly groaned. If he got wind of this? It'd be nothing but 'HAVE YOU SEEN KANDA YUU?!?!?' all over...everywhere.

Kanda went back to the living room, head pounding and chest aching. He swayed for a moment, and in the next, Allen was clinging to him, his voice heavy with fear. So that's what it was... His thoughts on their escape stopped reeling for a minute, and Kanda hugged Allen back. "I'm not gonna die on you Allen, I'm not. Don't be scared for me when they're targeting you." In the end, that's the reason he was fighting so hard wasn't it? because he didn't want to leave Allen. Leave him stranded on this earth, in this universe; alone. He would never to that to him, Kanda absolutely refused. Death hadn't been an option from the start.

He shuddered at the though, Allen wasn't what he would call hopeless, not in the least. Anyone that could kick someone so large into a wall hard enough to render him immobile for more than a second or two was no such thing. But he had no connections here, didn't know how the police system worked most likely. If Solen didn't catch him, he'd probably very quickly end up a criminal or deemed a psychopathic runaway...if they could catch him that is. Allen seemed to be good at slipping through the cracks. He did escape his own universe after all.

Allen shook his head briefly. Did Kanda really think that he couldn't take care of himself? Allen had nothing to be afraid of. There was nothing that they could do to him that they wouldn't suffer ten fold for. Solen had no idea what he was messing with. However, he also knew that Kanda was his one visible weak spot. Get to him, and you could get Allen to do pretty much whatever he wanted. Allen looked up and shook his head, smiling a little. Brushing some of Kanda's hair from where it had fallen into his face, Allen's smile just grew larger. He didn't mind having this weakness.

"Kanda?" Allen asked quietly. "Do you really think Solen cares? He will kill anyone close to me, and right now, that's you." Suddenly, a thought struck Allen. Kanda wasn't safe. Ever. Even if Allen managed leave this world and go back to his, with Solen still alive, he was going to kill Kanda. And Kanda wasn't strong enough to fight him.

"Kanda, the only thing you can do right now, to save yourself, is to walk away." Allen whispered the last part, hoping Kanda didn't hear, but knowing he did. "Kanda, if you want to go now, I'll let you." Allen stepped back from Kanda and turned away, giving Kanda the opportunity to go. He squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

_Please, please don't walk away._

"Then let him try." Kanda said, his voice quiet, but decided. He wasn't changing his mind about this, even if Allen had just promised him certain death. The raven knew that he would stay, that he would fight, that he would go down kicking and screaming before he left Allen to do this alone. The boy was his reason for fighting after all. If he gave that up, he would have absolutely nothing left. He had easily agreed to give up his home, his school life, and the chances of him living as anything but a murderer on the run for a very long time. He had given it up so easily and...when asked if he wanted to go back on it all, to pretend all of that never happened, his answer was so easily no.

Had Kanda Yuu lost his mind? The sane bit of his mind that hadn't been completely taken by Allen, by all of these things that seem like nothing but a bad dream or a terrible movie argued. It wasn't having this, Kanda needed to go, to run for his life in the opposite direction, to get away from this boy that had just told him that if he had anything else to do with this? **He was going to die. **

"Let him try, because I'm not leaving you behind now." Final Answer. Except Kanda wasn't getting a consolation prize. He was rushing into one life and leaving another behind...the transition would probably kill him. But if he could help Allen out, stay with the gray(blue) eyed boy just a bit longer, he found that...he would do it. He would easily do it. He wouldn't have more than a second thought about. "Now stop trying to get rid of me." Kanda said, voice as gentle as it could be, hugging the boy that had turned his back. "Because this is my final answer."

Allen turned around in Kanda's arms, his eyes still swimming with un-shed tears. He would really stay with him, even if it killed him? Allen encircled his arms around Kanda's neck and rest his head on Kanda's chest, just for a bit. His heart started beating again. For a moment, everything seemed as if it was going to turn out alright. As if nothing could go wrong, because Kanda was staying. Then an earth shattering roar was heard, and Allen knew. The world had not stopped just because his heart did. Grabbing Kanda's hand, Allen pulled him out of the apartment and down the stairs, practically tripping over himself with trying to get out. He had to get out. _They _had to get out. Now.

Because Solen was here, and he was taking no prisoners.

________________________

_**Lolz! Okay, here. Have a real chapter. I'm so sorry about the wait, but some stuff happened, life got in the way, blah blah blah, I know that you guys aren't interested in excuses. However, now that I'm back, regular updates will resume! **_

_**But only if I can get Kitty off her lazy butt. Shouldn't be too hard, right?**_

_**Sorry about the wait, but review anyway!**_

_**Kiyoko-kun,**_

_**Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_ CHAPTER 18!!!

___________________

Kanda's eyes widened, hearing the roar. The loose sense of peace that surrounded him whenever Allen was so close dissipated. How the heck did he get here so fast? "We'll take the back way." Kanda stopped, re-directing Allen up the stairs and through a few hallways that lead to an emergency staircase. That would at least give them a few moments before Solen re-directed himself in their direction. "Damn, he's quick." He cursed, it hurt to run because he had to breath so hard. Looks like they didn't have time to do anything but change, no packing anything up and preparing for this chase.

Allen ran in front of Kanda and held open the door, closing it quickly. He looked for something to seal it shut, at least for a few moments, then saw a cinder block. It wasn't much, but it would do. Allen placed in in front of the door poised to fall when the door opened. Allen ran forward, quickly catching up to Kanda, grabbing his hand and leading him down the street, where he had seen a "motel" when they were on the long rectangular metal box with all the staring people. "Come on Kanda!" Allen ran forward, bumping into a few people. Purposely, however. He knew that things like this cost money. He had seen enough peoples dreams to know what it was and how to get it. He also knew that Kanda didn't have much of it. So what was he doing, running into all these people? Why, pickpocketing of course.

Soon, the two stopped in an alleyway where they could catch their breath, and Allen looted the wallets he had stolen. Their loot wasn't much, but it was a little over two hundred dollars and a few credit cards. Allen would sign for whatever he needed to, because they couldn't trace anything back to someone who doesn't belong to this world. Allen looked up and his eyes softened when he saw Kanda breathing hard, struggling to hold on to his breath. Allen pocketed the items he found and helped Kanda up, walking to a nearby drug store, where he could get some medicine. "Come on Kanda, we need some ointments for you."

Kanda forced himself to run, closing his eyes at the quickly growing pain where his growing bruise was. Ugh, if he managed to fracture his breastbone that would take a hell of a time to fix. The raven took a shuddered breath, trying to hold in as much air as he could without taking too deep a breath. It worked for a bit, but the breaths afterward weren't at all worth the effort. "I'm right beside you," He said between gasps, refusing to be left behind. When he looked over at Allen, he seemed to be..was he pickpocketing? When did he pick that up? Kanda would have stopped him, he had his wallet, they were good for almost a couple weeks on the road with the money he had and his own credit card. Seems like some sort of family overseas liked putting money in his account...

When they pulled into an alley, Kanda leaned against the wall, looking over at Allen. "No more pickpocketing, we don't need to add thievery to our list of crimes today." They already had destroying public property and murder down... The raven sat down, closing his eyes for a moment. "No, we should keep going, the further away from my old apartment we get the better." It was better if they got out of this city, but he doubted he would make it that far without wearing himself out...but that meant that he was holding Allen back, right?

"I can wait."

Allen was not happy with Kanda. So, he grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the store. Little man got awfully vicious when he wanted something done. He needed bandages so Allen could wrap Kanda's wounds this time, and damn it, he was going to do it. Entering the store, Allen made a quick survey and saw no one from his world. He sighed in relief, but the tingling feeling of something just being off wouldn't leave him alone. He looked around, but again, there was no one here from his world. No one here that meant to do him harm. Allen looked at Kanda and pushed him forward, to the medicine aisle.

"Go get bandages and numbing cream. You know, that stuff the nurse gave us." Allen muttered distractedly. All the while he was trying to figure out what was wrong. To make himself feel better, he created an illusion around himself and Kanda to everyone in the store. Now they were just normal kids, playing around in a store. The feeling of something being off never went away, but Allen felt better. People from his world would see right through it. Someone from his world would have to reveal themselves in order to reveal Allen. Allen smiled at one lady, dodging around her and going towards the drinks, pulling out some random items and studying them.

Fanta. Hm, he wondered what that tasted like. Allen opened it and took a drink, immediately frowning and placing it back. He wasn't sure he liked the orange one very much. He took out a purple one and tried again, but still, the fuzzes on his tongue made him cringe. He would just stick to his _lorknoshma_. Allen dug thorough the fridge again, coming out with something called Arizona Iced Tea. Allen tipped his head to the side, but opened it and drank some.

Huh. It tasted just like his _lorknoshma_. Only more...lemony. He liked it. Allen took it with him, traveling through the store to find Kanda. They needed to get to the motel tonight. Being out in this world at night was dangerous. Allen had seen plenty of nightmares to back it up. Allen took another drink of his "tea" and swerved through the store, eventually finding Kanda.

He frowned when he did find him, however. Of course Kanda would be hiding how bad his injuries really were. Then again...did he really ask? Allen frowned again and looked at Kanda, watching as he struggled to catch his breath. He took another sip of his tea and smiled dryly when Kanda eventually looked at him. Boy, did Kanda look like crap.

"It's your chest." It wasn't a question. "He didn't fracture the bone, but the pressure he put on it caused a bruise that's going to ache for days. At least, if you heal normally." Allen took another sip of his drink and watched Kanda agian. "We're getting to a motel tonight. We should be able to stay there for a couple days before Solen finds us agian. Maybe a couple weeks. Who knows. He'll send another crony first. A stronger one. But don't worry." Allen smiled and walked up to Kanda, hugging him a bit before letting go.

"We'll get through this. Together."

__________________

_**Okay, so after the doom and gloom of the last chapter, he's some...less doom-y and gloom-y things to feed your little Yullen spirits. A little later today, my story for CrimsonKitsune333 is going up. It's called "Angel Wings" and...well, it's taken a little while, but it's finally up. For now, I have to go to work, so enjoy my darlings.**_

_**Kiyoko-kun**_

_**Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

**_Plot: _**CHAPTER NINETEEN!

_______________

"Tch, I figured that much." Kanda eyed Allen warily, though was admittedly a bit...pissy at this point. He swore, another sip of that damn iced tea and he would throw the bottle across the room. _No Kanda, Allen's not pissing you off, you are._

He tried to calm himself down, reminding himself that he felt bit better now that he wasn't running for his life. And that once they checked out a motel, they could get going as soon as he caught his breath completely. The next bus out of the city hopefully. He stood up straight, testing the waters on a deep breath; he was...he would live. As long as he wasn't heaving he could deal. Though he shouldn't start fighting again anytime soon. That could be slightly disastrous. Though if Joe was Steve's right hand man, who else did he have to send that was stronger?

Kanda didn't notice he was frowning until Allen smiled at him. He looked away, pretending to not notice that he caught himself being pissy; but was pulled into a hug almost immediately afterwards. The raven sighed, but found himself with a slight smile none-the-less; betting on someone else was never something that he had found himself doing, this could turn out terribly messy. _I sure do hope so..._

Allen stepped back and took another sip of his iced tea, walking away and to the counter. They had to pay for the things that they had bought, and if the frowns on the cashiers face was any indication, they wanted them out now. Though...it was probably the illusion that he had created more than them in reality. Allen shrugged, deciding to leave it to the psychologist, and walked up to the cashier. Allen placed his best 'I'm an upstanding citizen' smile and placed the bandages he had snatched from Kanda on the counter. "I'd like to pay for this please." The cashier quickly rang everything up and told them the total. Twenty five thirty seven. He turned and let Kanda pay for it, not knowing what a twenty five thirty seven was in this world. But it sounds expensive.

"Kanda, will you pay for this?" Allen asked, smiling a little. Then they would go right to the motel...it was only a block from here.

"Yeah, I got it." Kanda answered, pulling out his wallet and muttering about expensive anesthetics. He blinked at the casheir, wondering just what he had done to make the guy glare and act like he had done something to ruin his store. Whatever, Kanda rolled his eyes, handing the guy a twenty a five and a dollar. "Don't bother with the change." He muttered. There was nothing that the two could possibly get that would be worth $0.63. Well, unless Allen grew a craving for bubblegum...which thanks to their run in with the secretary's aide wouldn't be happening in this universe or any other one.

"Though I do need a bag." He pointed out before the guy dismissed him for the last guy in line. Did customer service always have to suck? Well, when Kanda was glowering in your direction yes...yes it did.

Allen grabbed the stuff out of the guys hands and walked away, not bothering with a normal thank you. He had too much to think about to be polite. And as rude as that sounded, it was true. Allen walked with Kanda to the motel, occasionally bumping shoulders with him. It wasn't until they got to the hotel did Allen realize how silent he had actually been. Hm. Thinking this deeply should be agianst the law. Or something. Allen smiled at himself and walked in the motel, going up to the desk and smiling sweetly at the older lady maintaning the desk. "I'd like a room please." Allen said, pulling out one of the credit cards. The lady nodded, gave him the guest book, where Allen signed the name on the card with a flourish, and handed him a credit receipt. She had automatically taken out one day.

"Check out is at one. If you want to stay longer, you have to pay before then." Allen nodded and took his key, thanking the lady and walking up the stairs with Kanda. The faster they got to their room, the faster they could get Kanda patched up. Allen walked into the room and immediately noticed something was wrong. He blushed when he figured it out.

There was only one bed.

"Could be worse." Kanda looked the room over; it had the basics. A bed, a bathroom, a television; though he doubted they had cable. Kanda was currently experiencing that mixed feeling you got at the start of a vacation when you stepped into the cheap hotel room that would be your home the next few days. You know, the one where you're glad to have somewhere to sleep, but it's nothing compared to your own house and you can't wait to leave? Yeah, that's the one. Kanda glanced over at Allen, wondering what he thought of the place. He was a bit flushed for some reason...the raven followed his gaze and landed on the bed...was there something wrong with it? Then it clicked, the one bed situation again, huh? Well, he managed to get Allen to let him sleep on the floor last time, this shouldn't be a problem, right?

Well, this time, Kanda wasn't the guest, and he was the one that was injured; but he still didn't want to let Allen sleep on the floor. Kanda mentally shrugged, deciding that they'd deal with ti later, and emptied his pockets into the nearest drawer. "You can put the medical stuff in the drawer."

Allen nodded and went to the bed, not listening to Kanda's advice and dumping the medical things on the bed. The black square was on, broadcasting some lady with a really fake smile and really blond hair. Allen looked at it and shrugged, motioning Kanda over. Once Kanda came over and sat on the bed, Allen motioned for him to take the shirt off. Though Allen blushed, he needed to get Kanda patched up, and...well...he couldn't do that with the shirt on, now could he? "Take off your shirt." Allen said, pulling out the cream and bandages, going to the side table and putting the rest of the stuff in the drawer. Distantly, Allen listened to the too blond lady in the background. Nothing interesting, but she seemed to be talking about stuff that was happening now. Hm...maybe she'll talk about Solen and where he is.

Allen doubted it, but it was nice to think so, even for a little while.

Kanda didn't reply at first, wanting to tend to his own wounds. He wouldn't give Allen up, but that didn't mean he wanted to give up whatever scraplings of pride he had left. Though Allen wouldn't get that, and it wasn't worth the misunderstanding to complain. So, though a bit unwilling, Kanda lifted his shirt up, not liking the cold air of this motel room with that stupid fake new house smell. The raven distracted himself by looking over at the television, not remembering turning the thing on. So far it was the norm. First the weather, a few shootings, a kidnapping, then they attempted to uplift the mood with some senior citizens getting outside for the spring time or what not. Kanda wans't interested. They didn't say a word about what happened at his apartment building; that was good. That was all he was looking for anyways; all the other stuff just garbled up in his head and was forgotten.

_How much longer until they start looking for us?_

Allen was rubbing cream as carefully as possible on Kanda's wound, grimacing at the darkening bruise. It was big, and it looked painful. Once done with the cream, Allen reached over and picked up the bandages, spreading it out so he could get a good wrap out of it. Once that was done, Allen looked up, smiled, and started to put on the bandages.

_"Today, in the Investigation hour, it was found that in the Lotus apartments, an elevator crashed with a person inside. It was an old elevator that hadn't been safety checked in five years. A young man was taking the elevator at night, seeming to go back down into the lobby. _

_What started out as a simple trip ended in injury. _

_The young man, who's name was not released, was trapped in the elevator as it fell from the second floor to the lobby. He is listed in stable condition at NOAH hospital. The family issued a statement today saying that the young man wasn't seriously hurt, but that they will take action to make sure that this never happens to another family again." _A picture flashed on the television as Allen turned around. It was of a redhead with green eyes and an eye patch over one. Allen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and went back to wrapping Kanda's chest, not looking up in fear of messing up the bandages.

"Hm. I hope he's okay." Allen muttered.

_______________

_**That's right Chikys. Lavi is making a comback. He has firmly been put in the hospital. But, like I said, no deaths! Lavi is not dead, but...he's in NOAH hospital. Which, at this point, doesn't mean anything too bad...yet. *smile* Just wait and see...**_

_**Kiyoko-kun**_

_**Kitty-chan**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_ Chapter 20!!! Celebration! *dances*

_______________________

Kanda felt relief almost immediately, the cream doing it's job rather quickly. Though it didn't work as well as the stuff the nurse gave them; hers must have been extra strength or something. The raven glanced at the screen again, not really hearing what the cheery little blond was talking about until she mentioned the apartment. But instead of hearing about Joe's murder, there was an elevator accident. That was strange, though he did see the caution tape around the...around the elevator they had taken yesterday. Was it a coincidence? Or had they gone any further they would have fallen to their dooms too?

Kanda was so close to that mental shrug that meant he no longer cared about the story, but then they gave the guy's picture...Kanda almost gawked. Lavi had been in that crash? No one could have known that he had any sort of connection to the obnoxious red head, but here he was, the only person in the entire complex that he knew, almost fell to his death in the stupid death elevator? Coincidence? Kanda didn't think so? Aug, his guardian must have been furious with the managers of the Lotus hotel chains, but...what if he was targeting the wrong guy? Though at that point, Kanda wasn't sure whether he was being paranoid or not; ever accident that happened around here couldn't be Solen's doing, right?

"Damn it Lavi, even when you're not around you complicate things." He muttered lunging for the remote and shutting down the television. Stupid news reports gave nothing but bad news. "Allen, how much do you think Solen knows about me from before you showed up?"

Allen raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, taking the time to finish his bandaging before he answered. How much did he know about Kanda before hand? Probably close to nothing. But how long would it take Solen to get the information he needed from an over exuberant, information spilling girl? Not long. How long would it take for him to get the apartment information from the office? If Allen was correct, and he had connections there, practically no time at all. How much did he know before hand? That was irrelevant, because Kanda was nothing but a tough ass wanna be. But now? Now that he had actually got in a life or death battle and _won_? Probably everything he needed to know.

"Probably not much. Why?" Allen asked, looking up at Kanda with a concerned look. "Did you know him? The guy who got hurt?"

"Nothing, it's...it's nothing." Kanda frowned, of all the people that took that elevator...no, he was just being silly. There was no way that Solen did that. Lavi just had terrible luck, that was all. "Yeah, he went to my school; lives on the top floor." Something about books being better read higher up, and you read best on an airplane, don't you? Kanda rarely listened to his yammering.

Allen took one good look at Kanda and instantly knew he was lying. There was no way he should be that pale if it was 'nothing'. Allen sat on the bed next to Kanda and leaned his head on his shoulder, looking at the empty black box. He stayed silent for a while, trying to figure out how to say this in the kindest fashion he could.

"Kanda, Solen probably did that. You know? It wouldn't take much for him to figure out who was your friend. It wouldn't take much at all." Allen stared at Kanda and shook his head. "And he would do anything to get to me. By hurting you, he hurts me. And he knows that. Kanda," Allen turned Kanda's face towards his. "Solen is a dirty bastard who doesn't care about who he hurts. He probably hurt someone who was innocent, just to get to you. To get to me." Allen looked at Kanda for a while and gave a little half smile. "Would you like to go check on him?"

"What happened to not much?" The raven muttered, looking away after Allen turned his head for a better look at his face. The world just loved pissing him off today, didn't it? So even though he probably knew little to nothing on his background, he knew about his cutesy little lack of a social life now? What kind of crap was that! He didn't tune back into what Allen was saying until his last sentence; and that was partially because he made eye-contact.

"It probably isn't safe..." He trailed off, suddenly not caring. "but I don't have a choice." Lavi would probably do the same for him; in fact, he probably wouldn't leave the room, taking every chance he got to annoy him. "We can do that while we get you some clothes." He had no idea where they were shopping, but didn't care. If it fit, it would be fine with Kanda, and most likely fine with the bean sprout too.

Allen nodded and handed Kanda back his T-shirt, hitching up his pants in the same motion. They were too big, but they would do until he got some new ones. Walking towards the hotel door, Allen thought about this "Lavi" character that Kanda seemed to be worried about. So he was a friend that lived in the same apartment huh? They must have gone to the same school and everything. Allen wondered if Solen knew that, then decided that he did. After all, you cant harm the person closest to your real target without knowing everything that you possibly could about them. "Kanda, what's Lavi like?" Allen asked, thinking it might help to talk about him. But, then again, what did he know? He wasn't from this world.

"Lavi is probably the biggest idiot on the face of the any universe." Kanda answered immediately with a snide comment. Though he was still getting dressed and facing Solen and struggling with bruising to see if the guy was okay; that deserved the right. Besides, it was better than lying. He really didn't want to talk about him, but Allen wanted to know. He hadn't met anyone else here, Lavi was a good start...sort of. He might disturb him somehow or 'd have to kill him if he scared his bean sprout. "But he's tolerable...you'll like him. I met him in middle school." Kanda spluttered out a few random facts about the red head, noting that Lavi probably knew more about him than he did the other...that was a bit mortifying. "Why?"

Allen smiled and shook his head, turning around a bit. "Just wondering." Allen said, opening the door and waiting until Kanda was right behind him to grab his hand and close the door. They walked down the narrow steps, past the clerk (who was watching with bright eyes at their joined hands), and out the door. Allen turned towards Kanda and smiled a bit more, eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

"Hey Kanda, bet you I can beat you to the corner." Allen said, challenging Kanda. And since when has Kanda ever backed down from a challenge?

Kanda snorted, could he really be serious? A race? Now? _You can barely breath correctly when you're not gasping for air. _"Just don't get lost Bean Sprout." Kanda said, tying up his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. To the corner seemed reasonable, the bust stop was across the street from there. The hospital was a bit out of town from here, but wasn't everything? That's what Kanda got for living smack on the edge of said city.

Allen blinked. Bean sprout? What was that? He looked up at Kanda and frowned a bit. He wasn't sure what a bean sprout was, but he wasn't sure it sounded nice. "Kanda, what's a bean sprout?" Allen asked, tipping his head in confusion. Instead of running like he said he was going to, Allen gripped tighter onto Kanda's hand, distracted by being called a bean sprout. What if Kanda was calling him a name? Allen looked up and shook his head mentally. No, that didn't seem like something Kanda would do. But then again, he did call one of his friend the "biggest idiot on the face of any universe", so...he could be calling him a name. But then again...Allen shook his head outwardly. He was thinking to much into this. It was nothing. Kanda would explain.

Right?

______________________

_**Okay kiddies! Have a chapter (because I forgot to update yesterday) because it's chapter TWENTY, Yay! **_

_**On another, sobering note, I didn't think it would happen, but it did. I have run out of stuff to post for this story. Not saying that I'm not going to update, but I'm saying that, out of the 52 pages that we have pre-written for you, I have run out of stuff. Now, what you'll be getting is pure, I-just-wrote-it. If, that is, I can get Kitty off her lazy buttocks and help me write! *glare***_

_**So, I'm sure that with the combined efforts of me and you (all of you!), we can get Kitty to write with me! So...leave a review, bash Kitty a little for her lazy-ness, and then we can get this story rolling agian! But, in the mean time, enjoy chapter twenty! **_

**_Your's truely,_**

**_Kiyoko-kun_**

**_Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Claimer:**_ I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_ CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE!~

_________________

"Yeah, something like that." Kanda would eventually say get better or something. But he wanted to know if he had the same problem with the elevator before it dropped; or if it even dropped. The stupid news station didn't have enough information to eleborate as much as the raven liked. But yes, a get better or don't die was in order after an aquaintance was hurt badly enough for the accident to be on the news. Maybe. Depends on how angry Lavi made him by the end of his visit.

Kanda didn't notice the sky get dark, but his thoughts seemed to have. It was hard to stay in a somewhat happy mindset when it was slowly getting blacker in the middle of the day. Even so, Kanda did notice the bus arriving. He boarded the bus, raising an eyebrow at the way Allen loved waving at anyone that might just have the audacity to wave back.

Soon, with a big burping sound, the bus started, chugging it's way slowly on the streets, beeping at random kids who decided to cross the street and weaving in between parked cars and sidewalks. Allen watched all of this with a slightly amazed expression. This big tin can could really move fast when it wanted! Allen watched silently as random people got on the bus and paid their fare, before moving to a seat on the bus. Sooner rather than later, a slight sprinkle of rain started to pour on the ground, causing random pedestrians to begin running for the nearest shelter. Allen watched all of this in wonder. What was making the sky spill like that?

"Kanda," Allen said, shaking the other boy's arm in order to get his attention. Once he had it, he pointed out side with the most amazed expression that he could put on his face. "Your sky is leaking. Shouldn't someone go out there and plug it up?"

"That's called rain. It. . .does that from time to time." Was it really raining? Kanda hadn't expected the sudden change of the weather in the least. Though they did turn off the television too fast to see when the weather was. If this was a quick storm, they should have stayed inside for a bit. Kanda was still a bit sore anyways, it probably would have been better if he rested. "It's good for the plants and stuff around here, but people hate getting wet."

He hated it too, but would manage from their stop to the hospital; if it even rained that long. So far it was just a sprinkle, but the sky was getting darker by the minute. "It's coming from the clouds, there's not a hole anywhere." Kanda couldn't help but chuckle near the end. First because it felt rediculous answering a question about holes in the sky, second because the woman across from them seemed very confused at their conversation. He could hear her thoughts now, _Where did he come from that it doesn't rain? _If people weren't so nosy, they wouldn't have things like this happen to them. She'd be minus that headache causing question right about now.

"Rain..." Allen muttered to himself, watching the droplets grow heavier and heavier until it drenched the street and the window Allen was looking out of. He tipped his head to the side and squinted out of the rain covered window, trying to see outside. It was interesting, this "rain". If there was no hole, then how was the rain getting out of the clouds? Surely it wasn't just falling.

Allen squinted out of the window agian, trying to get a good look out of the window. Instead, he got a face full of building. He glared at the building, but lookedup at it anyway. In big, bold, red letters, the word NOAH was printed on the building. Wasn't that the hospital...? Allen turned to Kanda and placed a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention once more.

"Kanda, wasn't the hospital your friend is at called NOAH?" Allen raised his hand to point at the red letters, still curious.

"Yeah, it was." Kanda blinked at the sign, surprised they got here so fast. It wasn't the hospital Kanda was used to going to. . . it was a bit less. . . white than he was used to. What kind of hospital was sat on a corner and given giant red letters like that? It looked like something out of a horror flick. . .

"Looks like this is our stop." Kanda shrugged off the hospital's overall look, all hospitals were creepy in their own light anyways.

Allen skipped off the bus, waving polietly to whomever stood in his way, and stood outside. He was...getting wet. Allen looked up and blinked when a raindrop fell in his eyes. This rain was just...water? Allen frowned and took Kanda's hand, rushing them forward thought the traffic. He didn't like this...getting wet from rain stuff. It made him feel all itchy. Once inside the airconditioned hospital, Allen looked all around. There was a lady sitting behind a white desk, chewing on something, a couple in the corner, looking nervous and a man pacing, looking anxious. Allen wondered what they were all so worried about, then turned to Kanda.

"Well Kanda, how do we find your friend?" Allen asked, looking around. Maybe one of those people over there in the corner would know...

Kanda frowned when he stepped off of the bus. By the time they were there, the light sprinkle was a nice heavy downpour. "Tch." The raven wished he had brought his umbrella, but it was back in his apartment, which was now off limits to him.

After getting inside, Kanda was freezing; and was pretty sure Allen was the same. Going from wet to the freezing temperature that hospitals seemed to stay at even in the hottest weather wasn't pleasant. The raven didn't pay attention to anyone there, these people most likely had appointments.

"We're going to the desk up front, they'll tell us where to go next as visitors." Kanda explained, leading Allen to the front desk. Hopefully they wouldn't end up wandering the hospital in order to find either another office or Lavi's room.

Allen nodded, bouncing up to the lady behind the glass. He knocked on it, gaining some strange looks, but gaining the ladies attention. He waved, and, with an amused look, she waved back. Allen, having felt like he had accomplished something, sat back and waited for Kanda to tell the lady that they were looking for his friend. Meanwhile, Allen looked around. He had never been to a hospital before...was that a machine giving out free coffee? Allen walked away, going to investigate. He walked up to the machine and pressed a button, then pressed another. It made a loud noise, like the "microwave" did, so Allen hurried back to Kanda and slightly hid behind him.

"It made noises." He said in responce to the look Kanda was giving him, pointing to the vending machine down the hall.

* * *

**_OKAY!~ Here's the new chapter of Doll, enjoy it while it lasts. *smile* I can't do daily updates anymore guys, because I've run out of pre-written material. And sadly, that means that I have to wrestle Kitty's butt to the ground and force a pencil in her hand to get anything written out of her. _**

**_Muse is dead._**

**_Sadly. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy. I'll try to get chapter twenty-two out as soon as possible. Promise. In fact, Kitty and I have started working on it today, and we might, repeat: might, have it out tomorrow. But don't put any money on it, because Kitty...well, I'm going to blame her. *smile* Because I can._**

**_On another note, for the last three chapters I've put up, I've gotten no reviews. So...now I'm sad. Which means someone is about to die, character wise, of course. *smile* _**

**_Well, enjoy this chapter._**

**_Kiyoko-kun_**

**_Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)_**


	22. Chapter 22

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.

Claimer: I own all OC's in this story.

Plot: OMG! It's chapter 22!

* * *

Kanda's eyebrow seemed to twitch, but he didn't say anything about Allen's run-in with the coffee machine. He'd have to explain that later. Apparently Lavi was on the 7th floor, and had just gotten out of some sort of x-ray. They were allowed to visit, but no more than one or two at a time. Kanda sighed, hating that they were going to have to take the elevator because the stairs were only for emergencies. After the run in with the possessed one back at the apartment, Kanda never wanted to ride another one of the contraptions again... but fate wasn't having it.

"Alright, they say he's tired from whatever they've done to him today, so we're supposed to be quiet..." Kanda doubted that Lavi himself would be quiet. They probably sedated him after the coloring books lost their effect. "I don't believe a word of it but I don't run the place."

Allen blinked, nodding and following Kanda into the large, metal contraption that they called an elevator. Why where they going in one of these again...? Oh yes, to see Kanda's friend, Mr. Lavi. Allen looked at Kanda and tipped his head to the side. Why didn't he believe that his friend was quiet after what they had done? Wouldn't anyone? Allen shook his head and leaned into Kanda a bit, reaching down to scratch his calf. The reflection in the elevator caught his eyes, and Allen stared at a white haired male that was leaning into a stoic, angry-looking raven haired male, but who looked completely content.

Completely content on a world that wasn't his.

Allen frowned and turned back around, separating himself from Kanda and looking towards the ground. It was going to end soon, just because he was happy. Anything that made him happy seemed to crumble. Inwardly, Allen cursed both Solen and his mother. They were going to take the one thing from him that made him truly happy, and for what? A kingdom? If that was it, Allen didn't want it. Take it back. He would trade it all for this world. For Kanda.

_Please, please let it last just a little longer..._

Kanda glanced at the reflection in the elevator and almost snorted. What a pair of people were staring back at him, looking almost dreamlike inside of the cheap chrome finishing of the hospital elevator. Dreamlike was defiantly quite the word for it, because in the dim lighting of the small square space, he swore that Allen's reflection looked extremely upset. Familiar blue-grey eyes were none too clear and filled with a sadness that Kanda himself hadn't seen one, well, anyone. _Allen? _

It wasn't long before the two reached Lavi's room, where said red-head's eyes were glued to the television screen. At first, he didn't notice the visitors at his door, looking extremely bored with whatever show he was watching. Kanda sighed, really, he could be some psycho waiting to take him out, couldn't he pay a little more attention? It's not like he knows about the crazy shit that's been going on lately. The raven sighed, clearing his throat. He didn't know what he was expecting, but the sudden rush of excitement and even more sudden "KANDA!" Should have been expected._ Oh dear God, I should have stayed at the hotel... _"I told the old Panda you'd come to see me!" Lavi grinned and did some sort of wiggle thing that Kanda could have gone without.

"And you've brought a friend!" Lavi looked at Allen and smiled before waving... vigourously.

Allen jumped a little when the red head that was staring at the screen of a moving picture box (strange, how'd they get that to happen) jumped and screamed Kanda's name. He was then accosted from far away, and waved back timidly. This red head was supposed to be the tired one? Suddenly Allen could see why Kanda didn't believe a word of it, and he backed up a little, hiding behind Kanda so that only his head popped out. This Lavi character was scary.

"H-hello." He stuttered. Who was panda? Was there a real panda that talked to this red head? When Allen turned around, he saw it. A old man, hunched over and wrinkly, with circles around his eyes that resembled the Earth pandas around here. The man looked at Allen, and he got the distinct feeling of being of being revealed, and he backed up a little more before nodding to the man. He nodded back, the went over to the redhead and punched the top of his head. Allen's eyes widened, and the man growled.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Panda?" He said. Allen slunk back, suddenly afraid.

Old men should not have that much strength.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know you were awake." Lavi pouted, sticking a hand on the top of his head and sniffling. Lying wasn't worth the trouble anymore, with the both of them knowing that he wasn't sorry in the least. "You're making me look bad in front of my guests Gramps!" He glared, crossing his arms and glaring at the old man. Kanda only snorted at the statement. He, unfortunately, had seen how these two acted around each other and was used to the... sentiments shown. Allen on the other hand... was probably very confused. Or just scared... Kanda looked at said boy hiding behind him and almost sighed. Scared it was.

"Lavi, stop digging your grave for a couple of minutes so I can leave." He sighed... this was giving him a headache.

Lavi suddenly smiled sweetly, out of his lets bug the hell out of grandfather panda state of mind. Or at least... he looked like it. Sort of. Kanda didn't bother deciphering the faces anymore, they all meant trouble. Ignoring the sudden scowl that Kanda gained, Lavi snickered, noticing that the raven was in a more... irritable mood than normal. Maybe it was the small child cowering behind him... speaking of the kid that was kind of cute but obviously extremely off limits...

"Hey, how long have you known Kanda kid? He seems to like you." It was true, other than the evidence he had gathered from the night before, the fact that Allen was still with him proved that either something was wrong, or Kanda had gained a new friend.

Or both.

Allen watched as the old man grumbled something about insolence and teenagers, then turned and looked at him. Allen got that same feeling of being revealed, and the old man got up, shuffling towards the two of them, and grabbed Allen by his arm and dragged him out of the room, mindless of his protests. He glared at Lavi when he said something that was too low for Allen to catch, and just looked at Kanda when he moved to follow. Then he continued dragging Allen out of the room, into a different room, where he sat down and dropped the first bomb of the evening.

"I know where you're from," He said, and Allen's eyes widened and his face paled. "Yes, I know all about that world. I'm here to tell you to be careful." He stared at Allen for a while, then shook his head. "There are things at work that you have no idea about." He added mysteriously. Allen stared for a bit, then finally spoke up.

"How do you know?" The man shook his head and sat back, looking up at the celing and steeling himself for a long tale.

"I know, because I am the bookman." He said, and Allen's eyes widened. The bookman? He dropped into a bow, and the man raised him up, shaking his head once more.

"That's not necessary kid." he said, straightening him up. "Yes, I'm the bookman." Then he sat back once more. "Let me tell you a tale, one that begins long ago..."

* * *

"Should I be worried?" Kanda had never seen Bookman move so suddenly, save for when he was trying to beat some sense into Lavi's head. The two hadn't met though, so Allen couldn't be in any trouble from the old mad.

Lavi shrugged. "Probably not, but you never know with the panda." Lavi's grin seemed to widen, before slowly melting off of his face. "You didn't just come here to visit." It was more a statement than a question, and Lavi knew the answer well enough. He wasn't as all knowing as the bookman, but he wasn't in training for no reason. "What's going on Kanda? Who is he?"

Kanda wasn't sure whether he wanted to tell Lavi anything. The more he knew, the more trouble he would be in. The last thing that he wanted was for him to be targeted because of his knowledge instead of his lack there of. "I want answers first." Kanda said gruffly, and Lavi frowned, knowing there was no talking Kanda out of anything when he used that tone of voice.

"What happened on the elevator last night?" Once the question was asked, the air of the room seemed tot ake a strange turn. Lavi... Lavi wasn't sure just what had happened. It was one of the strangest things that he had witnessed so far in life. Save for things that he had read and recorded in his books. As a bookman, he wrote down what happened in this world. But usually all that he had to worry about were politics and newscasts. Not... whatever was afoot now. "Somethings out here, and it wants something that missing and very important to it." He said, repeating what whatever was in the reflection of the elevator had said to him before the lights flickered out and the elevator dropped. "Kanda, are they looking for your friend?"

* * *

**_Whaaaat? After a super long hatius, we're finally back? Yep. We're back and kicking major butt and taking names. Why were we gone so long? The story is simple. School. It hates our guts and likes to make us bend to its power. So we did for a while, until we formed a plan strong enough to overthrow it and conquer it! So...long story short, we're writing again. The updates won't be frequent, and they won't be as long as this one, but we're doing our best. Just be patient with us. Anyway, you know what to do lovelies._**

**_Rate and review._**

**_Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan) and Kiyoko-kun._**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Claimer:_** I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

**_Disclaimer: _**I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

**_Plot:_** I'm participating in the "Yullen Week" that's going on here. The theme for today is "doll." Collaboration between Neko-Kyoutan and myself.

* * *

Once the question was asked, the air of the room seemed tot take a strange turn. Lavi... Lavi wasn't sure just what had happened. It was one of the strangest things that he had witnessed so far in life. Save for things that he had read and recorded in his books. As a bookman, he wrote down what happened in this world. But usually all that he had to worry about were politics and newscasts. Not... whatever was afoot now. "Something's out here, and it wants something that missing and very important to it." He said, repeating what whatever was in the reflection of the elevator had said to him before the lights flickered out and the elevator dropped. "Kanda, are they looking for your friend?"

"Sort of." Kanda said, though he was only half paying attention to his own answer. Well, he knew that Solen was after the crystal, but why would they go to Lavi for it? What did the red head have to do with anything? "But what do you have to do with anything..." He muttered, glancing up just in time to see Lavi shrug. Of course he didn't know. If he knew, that would make things much too convenient... but there was something that Lavi wasn't telling him. "You know exactly why you were targeted first." Kanda said suddenly, and Lavi blinked, looking surprised for a fleeting moment before he looked back at Kanda with a knowing smile.

"Fine. But I'm telling the truth, I don't have anything to do with this." He was serious enough that Kanda knew he wasn't lying. "But I used to." Lavi said in a matter-of-factly tone that made Kanda cringe. What the hell did that mean?

"Whatever they're looking for? I was once the holder of. But I'm not anymore, so it shouldn't be a problem." Lavi smiled, his eye that wasn't hidden behind his eye patch closing into a cat-like grin. Kanda only glowered, a murderous aura slowly coming from the raven. "It shouldn't anymore? Lavi, unless you want to die one way or the other I suggest you tell me more." Kanda was fully prepared to strangle the much needed information out of Lavi's neck, but knew that violence wasn't the answer... inside of a hospital.

"Kanda, have you ever heard of a bookman?"

___________________

Allen sat down as the man began to speak. "Long ago, before this world had even formed, there was a man. An evil man, with evil intentions. He watched as the world was formed, then, with clever disguise, made a world himself. It was the parallel of the world he had just seen, and the people there would do his bidding, now and forever. He ruled this place with an iron fist, and began to call himself _loshimo_. A word that means-" Here Allen interrupted.

"The Lord." Allen whispered, and Bookman nodded.

"The Lord. He made the people of that world miserable, but there was nothing they could do about it, because alas, he was their maker, as he reminded them constantly. He gave him life, and they couldn't not destroy who gave them live, lest they cease to live themselves. So they remained, letting The Lord rule over them with hatred and disgust, until one day, a man stood up the The Lord and challenged him to a duel."

Allen interrupted again, wide eyed and amazed."How do you know all this? If it was before the world was formed, then...how?" The Bookman smiled a little.

"Son, there are things that are passed, not through words, but from mouth to mouth. This is one of them."

* * *

Kanda didn't even have to look at Lavi for him to start explaining. Like hell he knew what a bookman was. Who did?

"A bookman," Lavi started, "Is someone that records history from the source. There is always at least on in existence, but only one. Currently, the job belongs to Gramps, but I'm the next in line." He explained it as if he was telling a story, completely dethatched from the situation even though he had everything to do with it. It's almost as if he doesn't want the job. It was a shame that Kanda didn't know how right that he was.

On the other hand, why should he believe any of this? The thought sent a spark of déjà-vu into his mind, but it made sense. Lavi was part of some apparently long line of bookies? Even if he was... "How does that get you involved with Allen and what's going on with him?" _And me?_ The raven found himself curious now, and his inner demand for answers was starting to become much more apparent. He wanted for all of this to connect, for life to start making sense again... but if had to do with Allen, and then to add Lavi to the mix? He had the feeling that things were about to get more complicated than he would ever want to imagine.

"I'm getting there Yu, be patient." Lavi said a false scorn to his voice. He expected a snort, or resentful comment, but got nothing. Kanda believed him, and wanted more information quicker than he was giving it. Well, good. Someone had to keep the raven guessing. "Anyways, since there can only be one... and there are certain things that a Bookman can do. You see, we don't simply write down what goes on here on earth, but in earth and all of its dimensions." And now they were getting somewhere. The raven should have expected that Lavi wasn't normal. There was always something strange about the over-enthusiastic red-head. He always seemed to know too much, to be too smart to go along with the imbecile that he acted like.

"We have access to earth's dimensional doors. We're also the only ones that know where said doors are. Without us, the only way to get from dimension to dimension is with the crystal."

"Which we lost."

"Good job with that by the way."

Kanda swore, if Lavi didn't have anything to do with this, he'd have stuck him in an elevator and dropped him himself. "So that's it? Why try to kill you when kidnapping you would be easier." Kanda snorted, his eyes narrowed and shooting pretty imaginary bullets into the other's head.

"That wasn't an attempt on my life. I'd be dead if it was." Lavi was much too cheery about that fact. Terrifyingly so actually. Yu Kanda, for the umpteenth time that night, was left speechless. So the damn elevator had been a warning sign? Just a little game to show who was in danger? Who was going to be targeted next?

"Let's just hope we all stay lucky, kay?"

Kanda didn't reply.

* * *

_**Hm...What is this? More drama and action to come? Hm... **_

_**Well dears, here's another chapter. School finally let Kitty and I on break, so the two of us are going to be writing a lot more now. There will be more chapter to come, and at a new, improved rate! :D Are you excited? Because the rest of us are! Anyway, you know what to do for another chapter.**_

_**Rate and Review.**_

_**Kiyoko-kun**_

_**Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Claimer:**_ I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_ I'm participating in the "Yullen Week" that's going on here. The theme for today is "doll." Collaboration between Neko-Kyoutan and myself.

* * *

Allen stilled, listening quietly to what the Bookman had to say. When they spoke, it was natural for someone to sit down and listen; these men were so respected and feared. They were there when the world started, or so it seemed, and they would be there when the world ended. They were the guards of the Doors; the only thing that stood between people from this world and people from another world crossing over and messing around. The only other thing that allowed a person to cross over what the crystal. This was now broken into a million pieces and scattered everywhere. Allen jumped back into the conversation as the Bookman started to speak again.

"The duel went on for three nights and three days, keeping the people up at night, worrying about who was going to become the victor. They knew that if the man didn't win, The Lord would come out and slaughter all of them, staring with his family. So the people hid in their homes, afraid. They showed no outward support of the dueling man, but secretly hoped that he would win and become the new king.

Finally, after a time, the sounds of the duel stopped, and the air filled with a strange, empty silence. The people, one by one, began to emerge from their homes to see what they could see. The castle at the top of the village was calm, quiet, and eerily so. The door cracked open and the people watched as the man emerged, holding his bloody sword at his side. He walked three steps out of the door, looked at the people, and said one thing.

'It has been completed.'"

Here, the Bookman stopped and looked at Allen. "Do you know who that man was?" He asked in a quiet tone. Allen had heard the story once before; it was told to all those who was to inherit the throne. So yes, he knew who the man was. After nodding, the Bookman smiled and nodded his head to him, encouraging him to continue.

"The First King." The Bookman smiled and continued his story.

"After defeating The Lord, the First King ruled for three hundred years. The people, at first, were a little wary of him and his leadership; after all, they had just gotten out of a monarchy. Still, they allowed him to rule, and after the first ten years realized that they couldn't have chosen a better king. He was kind, nice to the people and not forgetting where he had come from, or the oppression he had suffered from under the hands of The Lord. He listened to his people and ruled kindly, ending disputes with advice instead of force.

But all was not well within the kingdom. There was a group of followers, the Lord's Men, as they called themselves, which believed that everything was better when The Lord was in rule. So they formed their own little society, intent on overthrowing The First King and all that he represented, and putting their leader, who was The Lord's right hand man, in charge. He would restore everything to its former glory, they believed. These people worked endlessly, day and night, forming and re-forming plans that would help them overthrow the king. And after the three hundredth year, they were finally ready.

They attempted their overthrowing, but the king's men were mightier than they were. As they retreated, one stopped and looked back, vowing one simple thing:

'The man who rightfully owns this throne will return.'"

Allen froze after the Bookman's story was complete. So that is why Solen was truly after him. Because he was a part of that group who tried to overthrow The First King. Allen's brain went into overdrive as he thought about the, now clearer, reason that Solen wanted the crystal. With that, he could overthrow both worlds, and do what his ancestors could not. But...if he was after Allen, then why was Lavi...?

"It was a warning son." The Bookman whispered. "It was a warning to you, about that friend of yours. If you're not extremely careful, he will be next." Allen's eyes widened. Kanda...was next? They would kill him, he was sure of it. Allen looked down and blinked back the tears that were gathering in his eyes. He didn't want to admit it, or want it to happen, but it was time for this to end.

_For Kanda._

Allen got up and turned to leave, but the Bookman stopped him, a surprisingly gentle hand on his arm. "Don't do anything dumb kid. If you leave, your friend will have no chance. The only hope he has is with you." Allen blinked, and then nodded, turning around to enter the room where Kanda and Lavi were staying, the old man following him. He smiled up at Kanda when he got in the room, the nodded at Mr. Lavi. If you didn't know the kid well enough, you would have never guessed that something was wrong with Allen. But his smile was off just enough to let someone know that he was worried about something; worried about _someone_. Hopefully Kanda didn't pick up on that.

Kanda looked over when footsteps approached the door. He was getting jittery, with everything going on. It was probably a good thing, because if he didn't stay on his toes, then things could quickly get rather ugly. With Allen and the old man back, he felt less interested in asking Lavi questions. The old panda seemed like he knew more than Lavi did, but asking the things he did around Allen didn't seem... right. The reason? Kanda wasn't sure himself, but he didn't question it. His death glare subconsciously softened at the pale boy's smile, but it was as fleeting as the glance toward him was. It seemed like they both knew they were due for quite a bit of chaos.

Lavi on the other hand, smiled widely in greeting to Allen and his guardian. "Hey, you guys done so soon?" The red-head just knew that Kanda had more questions, and hated being cut short. But it was best this way. The more he knew the more trouble he was in. Lavi had the feeling that Kanda was already more involved in this than he was, but he wasn't from a different dimension and had nothing to do with this. He didn't want the raven in any more trouble than he was in already. Of course, there was Allen, who Lavi liked enough... but did the kid really know what was going on? Not just with whatever was after him, but beyond that? That must be what Gramps warned him about.

* * *

_**So…okay here's the deal. See this update? This lovely, shiny update that I have finally put out for the lovely, shiny people that you guys are? Yeah. That's going to be the last one in a while, seeing as school is kicking my ass and then serving it on a silver platter. Turns out that Culinary School is not just "throw something in a pan and hope to God it turns out okay". There's actually a lot of…**__**work**__** involved. XD The good news is that Kitty and I will be writing a lot more now that she has a lot more free time on her hands. Just don't expect updates too soon…because life sucks. But I…somewhat promise, as summer come around and I get a break, you will get updates. . Hopefully. If the thing called "life" isn't keeping me too busy. *cough* Anyway, just thought you guys needed to know what was going on. You know what to do now.**_

_**Rate and review.**_

_**Your loving, shiny and busy writers,**_

_**Kiyoko-kun**_

_**Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Claimer:**_ I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer: **_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_ I'm participating in the "Yullen Week" that's going on here. The theme for today is "doll." Collaboration between Neko-Kyoutan and myself.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over." A small girl in a nurse's outfit peeked her head into the door. She didn't seem old enough to be a nurse... but you could never tell these days. "Finish up your meeting and exit the building through the left side." And with a tilt of her head and a rather... wide smile, she was gone. There was something a bit creepy about her expression, and the way that her hair seemed to defy gravity completely... or her skin being more gray than anything else. She was gone before Kanda could get a better look at her. Besides, after today? Kanda had seen worse.

Allen blinked at the strange appearance of the girl, but accepted her words that it was time to stop visiting the friends and time to leave. Allen nodded at Bookman, resisting the urge to bow, then smiled at Lavi and waved, wishing him better before stepping out of the room, leaving Kanda behind so he could say his goodbyes. The hospital was...strangely empty, and really quiet, but hopefully that was just Allen's nerves getting the better of him. He walked along the hallway, trying to find the waiting area, but he managed to get...turned around somehow. Long story short? Allen ended up in the doctor's waiting lounge. Allen frowned, confused with himself, and turned around to exit the room. However, in the short span on him trying to turn around, there was someone there; someone who looked a lot like Solen.

She had bright blond hair that hung down to her hips and those strange eyes that seemed to shit from the normal color to a deep, acidic orange. Allen narrowed his eyes and she smiled, twisting her hand just enough so that the lock clicked in the silence of their stare-down. Allen backed up one step, making the girl giggle and tip her head to the side, her eyes flashing from pretty green to acidic orange again.

"So," she said in a chipper and bubbly voice that matched her looks. "you're Allen Walker, the little Prince. Hm..." She hummed, eyeing him up and down. "I expected you to look...much more Prince-ly. Well, I suppose that you get what you get." She giggled and bounced up and down a bit, narrowing in on Allen. The boy kept making steps backward, but he knew where this was going to end up. With one of them dead.

Allen was determined for it not to be him.

"So, I guess you know why I'm here, hm little Prince?" She asked. Allen didn't answer, knowing why she was here, just not feeling the need to say anything about it. The girl sighed and tipped her head to the side, ceasing her walk forward. Allen took a quick look of everything that was around him, so he could use it later.

"Well?" She asked. "Aren't you going to ask my name?" Allen gulped and nodded. He should know the identity of his attacker.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly. She giggled again and her eyes flashed once more. The battle was about to begin.

"Grace." And with that, she stretched out her long legs and aimed a kick at Allen's face, making the boy duck and roll out of the way. He stood up just in time to receive a blow to the gut. He hunched over and coughed but while Grace giggled, he grabbed a mug off the table and smashed it into her head, using the shock of the attack to throw more blows Grace's way. He landed a punch on her eye and in her stomach, but when he reared back to throw another, Grace picked Allen up and threw him across the room, into a framed picture.

Glass, and the picture, rained down around Allen, the small shards cutting him in various places, yet he rolled out of the way to avoid being stomped on by Grace's foot. She giggled again and followed him, stomping where his head would have been and doing various other things to try and end this fight with Allen dead. Allen quickly got to his feet and threw a kick Grace's way, nailing her in the chest and causing her to fall back, landing on the glass pile. She got up and looked down at her arm, where a large piece of glass was slowly tinting itself red with her blood. She hummed and pulled it out, gripping it tightly in her hand and looking at Allen with wide, murderous and crazy eyes.

"Didn't you ever learn that it was impolite to hit a girl?" She asked, giving Allen barely enough time to tense and get ready to dodge before she came at him with the glass, swinging it this way and that, catching Allen and ripping his clothes, sometimes catching his arms. Allen was nice and bloodied before he swung his foot around in a round house kick, making Grace drop the glass. Allen then dove and picked it up himself, dodging various hits and kicks that she was throwing at him and swinging back with the knife. She was doing fairly well at dodging, but Allen managed to catch her on her arms and stomach, making her bleed just enough to pause her in her actions.

While she was distracted, Allen wasted no time, taking the bloodied piece of glass and slamming it into Grace's stomach. It wouldn't be enough to kill her, but enough to make her stop while Allen did finish the job. He stood, apologizing with his eyes as he kicked her where the glass lay, embedding it further and effectively throwing her into the wall again. She landed with a dull and sickening thud, her body leaving blood streaks down the wall. Grace didn't get back up again, but her now dull orange eyes stared at him, even in death.

That's when the shakes started.

Allen shook like he was cold, the shivers racking his body and forcing him to sit down. Tears ran down his face, and though he knew that it was either her or him that died, he still...killed a person. Allen shook harder and curled up into a little bloody ball, sobbing silent tears. He had just killed his _first_ person, and it felt terrible. Allen sobbed harder, little whimpers and gasps starting to make their way out of his mouth, and his tears mixing with his blood, staining his face and body. Why? Why did it have to come to this? He never wanted this to happen, and not on account of him being here in this world.

_Why?_

Kanda still had things to say and quite a few questions to ask Lavi, but wasn't going to push it while the old man was in the room. Though he doubted that he would care, Kanda eyed the red head sternly. This conversation wasn't over, and wouldn't be over until Kanda had answers... or at least a lot more than he had now. Lavi only smiled, green eyes closing as he grinned. "See you soon Kanda." Meh, not like either of them had a choice. Although, Kanda couldn't help but half-heartedly chuckle at the simple statement.

"You're not known to be so lucky Lavi." If things kept on the way they were, he wouldn't be around to see anyone at all. And with that and a passing glance to the old man, Kanda left the room. He expected to see Allen there, but he seemed to have already left. He's probably waiting at the elevator... he thought. But for some reason, that didn't seem right. Allen didn't have a very good sense of direction. "It's a short trip from here to the elevators, how do you get lost in a hallway?" The raven muttered, a hand tugging at his bangs. Lost, in a hospital, that was much too creepy for its own good. Kanda passed the girl from earlier again, and she smiled, staring without any signs of blinking as he passed her. She looked almost frozen, and Kanda was happy to leave her behind... but suddenly she burst into motion, all giggles and grins and saying... something. By then, it was a bit too much for Kanda to take in. Against the gloomy atmosphere that was the closing hospital, she just didn't fit.

_**Oh my God. So yeah, you remember when I said that that was going to be the last update in a while? Yeah, that was a while. By my counts that was updated in January and now it is May. So yeah, things got even crazier! :D Yay for me! And Kitty! So things are getting crazier, but maybe updates will be more frequent with the summer months. Maaaaaaaaaybe. Except for the month of July in which I will be gone. For the last week. ^_^**_

_**Rate and review.**_

_**Your loving, shiny and busy writers,**_

_**Kiyoko-kun**_

_**Kitty-chan (Neko-Kyoutan)**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own D. Gray Man...

**_Claimer: _**I do own any and all OC's in this story. Not that there are any...

**_Plot:_** FINALLY. CHAPTER 26!

* * *

It began to bother him, the silence of it all. The droning effects of the patient's televisions that were left on. The white tiles and floors, the steel carts that all looked the same, were all empty as dinner had been served and things hadn't been collected yet because let's face it, breakfast was a while away. Everything was going downhill, and it was getting harder to ignore as the calamities kept on coming. There had to be a way to end it all, because fighting like this was going to be the end of he and the bean sprout that he had in tow. Fighting like this, would also catch someone's attention in time. Things were destroyed wherever they went, and people were injured and killed with no other viable option in sight. The chaos might not have been a big deal in the universe that Allen came from, but here, with time? Links would begin to be made, and Kanda would no doubt be one of the suspects.

He wasn't sure what to think about that.

He wasn't sure to think about anything, because the silence was getting to him. It was loud and buzzing and white; and it was beginning to aggrivate him that Allen had gotten so far away in so little time. Where had he gone? His mind couldn't stress the thought enough, even though he wasn't thinking coherently he managed to be on his mind. He was the reason that his fingers were twitching and his eyes were flickering into any room that was even slightly ajar, and each hallway that he passed just in case he had gotten lost. Lost, or heaven forbid that he was hurt. Yuu Kanda knew better now, to think that the short time that he had been seperated from the other wasn't enough time for him to get into some sort of mortal peril. They were both constantly knee deep in trouble that would swallow them whole if they didn't keep on their toes.

Eventually though, the hallway did end, and Allen wasn't at the elevator. He wasn't anywhere near here; and Kanda had been told to leave. Glancing back he could have sworn that he saw a flash of pale gray skin, of dark black har, of yellow eyes that shimmered and shined like the sun. It was time for him to leave, this girl and this hospital was giving him the creeps, but he had to find Allen first. Besides, what could a little giggling nurse do to him anyways? He had fought his way through tougher things today, any shit that she decided to give him he would deal with or ignore completely. Call security, hell he would feel more comfortable with people on this floor that weren't creepy nurses, omnious doctors and sick patients.

With a bit too much vigor, he turned around, and almost ran into the little nurse that had told him to leave in the first place. She stared up at him with a childishness that was beyond any standard of normal. Weird... Kanda backed up, a scowl -of course- adorning his pale face and framing his pretty blue eyes. "Such a shame that you're so angry sir." She tsked, crossing her arms, a tablet with some sort of chart in her hand. Kanda rolled his eyes. Really? This was what she had stalked him and creeped up on him to tell him? He didn't have time for this.

"And it's such a shame that you're in so much danger."

Just like that she caught his attention again. That step that he had taken away from her general direction was retracted, his eyes that had so easily left her behind and were focused on nothing but finding Allen, were on her again. "What do you know about danger." The subtle warning was buried deep into his tone, Yuu Kanda was not going to be fucked around with by a little nurse at this time of night. "What do you know about anything?" His temper was teetering on the edge of nothing. The same phrase kept repeating in his mind.

He didn't have time for this.

"Temper, temper dearest Kanda. Your temper will get you into nothing but trouble, and trouble is not what I wish to bring... today." She whispered the last word, her smile widening. "If you wish to see the prince? The hallway's end is where you wish to be. Although, I should warn you, that once you gaze upon the scene there will be many regrets."

"Regrets? I have your average lifetime's worth of regrets stacked against me. If that's your warning then fuck off."

"Solen is always watching, but here is where you are the most safe. A sanctuary in comparison with the rest of the world. NOAH, has saved many lives, and many lives have been lost here." She walked beside Kanda as he paced down the hallway. Kanda wanted to push her over and run but resisted the urge. The way that she spoke reminded him of Lavi, no matter how aggrivating that she became, she knew something. She knew things that would be important to him later; so he forced himself to listen even though right now? Most of him couldn't have cared any less.

"As long as you have something that we want, you are safe within these walls. Whether it is your money..."

"Like most of the patients here. This is a hospital, right?"

"Or something of equal or greater value. We hear, Kanda, that you currently have ties to the young prince? It would be a shame if something were to happen to him, but a surprise if something... hasn't." Her cheeky response made the raven boil, oh how he was itching to shut her up and keep her talking. All at the same damn time. Her insinuation though, was that something had happened to Allen. Something was wrong, and there was a reason that whatever sixth sense that he may or may not posess was making him more and more uncomfortable as his time away from Allen stretched into something that honestly scared him.

"I knew he couldn't stay out of trouble." He said, not bothering to keep the anger and the worry out of his voice. Sure, he was upset, his voice rose and his tone was inflicted with more anger than anything else. The nurse chuckled, this was just perfect. She would have to be a fool not to see the way that his eyes widened once the realization hit. The glassy look in his eyes, the adrenaline that suddenly took hold of his system.

"There isn't a reason in the world to be anger, the deed has already been done."

By then Kanda had opened the door, wildly searching for white hair and gray eyes and a boy that hadn't been hurt.

What he recieved instead?

"Oh my..." The nurse said, covering her mouth. She couldn't hide the catty grin that spread onto the rest of her face.

Kanda didn't understand why Allen was crying at first. Was he hurt? Had something gone wrong with Solen? With the crystal? His thoughts whirled about his head, until they stopped, falling to pieces as he realized that that wouldn't be like Allen at all. If something had gone wrong he would be fighting, if he was hurt he wouldn't care, wouldn't cry about it. The only reason that he would openly shed tears was for someone else. Kanda frowned at the girl on the ground, she was clearly dead but he didn't care. It was her fault that Allen was in this state of panic.

Kneeling in front of Allen, the raven held back a sigh. Consoling was never his strong suit. He wasn't someone that was necessarily raised to bring comfort to those that were feeling sad. Especially those that he cared about; because a simple word of encouragement wasn't enough. He couldn't yell and scream or curse until they were smiling again, three things that Kanda Yuu was known for. Everything else felt so fake, he could babble but they would be words that would better suit other people; not him. The nurse's words from moments earlier repeated, a single resonance within his mind. 'The deed has already been done.'

What killed Kanda the most, was that he hadn't been here when it happened.

* * *

**_No, it's not a long chapter, but it's not a short one either. We're getting this writing thing down, so for everyone who stood by us when we were on hiatus, thank you so much! We appreciate it so much. There'll be more where this came from, so thank you! We'll try to update more frequently...(:_**

**_-Kiyoko-kun_**

**_-Kitty-chan_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own D. Gray Man...

**_Claimer: _**I do own any and all OC's in this story. Not that there are any...

**_Plot:_** Oh God, has it really been two years for Chapter 27? Heh...I'm sorry.

* * *

"Allen, we have to keep moving." He said eventually. Immediately he wished that he hadn't. The regret wasn't that he had helped, but that his help had sounded wrong. It was not the right thing to say, if he were in Allen's place he would be insanely pissed at those words. Kanda's temper was teetering on the edge of nothing, and this was included toward himself as well. Turning his head toward the wall he scowled a moment, the stench of blood growing stronger the longer that they stayed in this room. As much as he hated his statement, he was right. Another one dead, another life lost, and they were to blame. No longer were they together simply because they wanted to be. Of course, Kanda wanted to be! He had had that inner battle what seemed ages ago. He would protect Allen with his life whether he wanted and needed him to or not.

They were together as accomplices in two murders that thankfully had little to nothing in common. Unfortunately, there was a common factor... them being there. "You can't dwell on it, on her." His voice was conflicted, but gentle enough. Gentle, wasn't something that Yuu Kanda did well at all, but the fact that he was trying was enough to make anyone's jaw hang ajar. It seemed that he never got used to the feeling either, he always felt like a fool afterward. "You know that it was either you or her, and no matter what you're thinking right now you made the right choice." It was selfish, he was selfish. He wouldn't have cared if Allen was the antagonist in the big picture, he didn't care if he was crazy at the end of things -and if he was then Kanda had an identical sickness- He didn't care about anything but Allen, and this time, Allen had come out of this alive. He would go on to see another day, which was nothing but good news to Kanda Yuu.

The nurse in the doorway watched with unblinking eyes at the two in the little room. The glass was everywhere; the blood would be a pain to get off of the floor. But she would be a fool to think for a moment that this was the first time that a body had gone missing in a hospital. Especially this hospital; which wasn't at all like your normal facility. "You boys should get cleaned up." A giggle, a sound that was wild, insane, but still held a ring of childishness that made Kanda shudder. "I'll take care of this mess here."

Take care of this mess here? Allen blinked and looked up, not knowing how he got where he was or what he was doing. All he could think about was the dots that would eventually connect back to Kanda, back to the random kid who didn't know what a toilet was in this world. It must have been strange, on the outside looking in. Here comes this kid that no one knew, _that wasn't even from this world_, and with him comes all the problems. Two deaths—two meaningless deaths, and for what? For someone who was once king, but is no longer? Was it really worth it? Allen buried his head into Kanda's chest, closing his eyes and wishing the world around him away.

All he wanted to do was come and visit Mr. Kanda in his world.

Allen sighed and got up, grabbing Kanda's hand in his and looking up at him. They had made it this far. With seven more lackeys to go, they could make it…hopefully. Unfortunately for Allen, in all his desperate searching, he couldn't find a piece of the _sholengofe._ Where it was, no one would know. But that was a piece that they needed to get out of here, and back into some normalcy. Allen smiled (thought it was more of a twitch of his lips than a smile). What was normal anyway? Long gone were the days of the pancake fight and the gentle kiss. Now they were in a world where they were fighting for their lives.

"K-Kanda?" Allen's voice rang out, his eyes still attached to the other's face. "We're going to be okay. We're going to make it through this…right?" Though he had just spoken the words to himself, he needed some sort of reassurance, something that would tell him that he was doing the right thing in dragging some innocent lives into the battle of saving him. Allen sighed and looked down at his shirt and pants, noting that they and his hands and arms were covered in blood, the blood ringing up the accusation of a murderer, taking some child's life before they even got the chance to live.

But was he the thief, or was Solen?

"We need to get cleaned up and leave before Solen comes here. We need to get some sleep before anything happens." His voice went from needing reassurance to dead, his body and mind drained as he could barely keep one foot in front of the other…

"We're going to be okay. We're going to make it through this." Reassurance was easy, and even then Kanda was sure that Allen was saying these words aloud because he wanted to hear them from himself. The taller didn't need to question how that felt, he knew what it was like to be conflicted, hell recently he was constantly such. Kanda's eyes fell on white hair as the other looked down at the blood on his hands, on his clothes. Sweeping his bangs away he kissed his forehead, before getting to his feet again.

When Allen rose, he was no longer searching for anything, his voice had lost any sort of hope that it held before. Eyes half lidded in sadness, sadness for the both of them, for their situation, the raven agreed. Both of his statements were true; and now they had both repeated them without any semblance of getting up and starting toward a seemingly endless goal once again. Taking the initiative, Kanda looked over at the nurse, partially angry that she was still there. That she had done nothing since leading him here.

Why had she known where Allen was anyways? It was beginning to irk him, because her standpoint on all of this was not that of your average by stander. She had something to do with this mess, and damn it he was tired of more and more people getting involved and being able to do nothing in the long run. It was as if any knowledge that these strangers had was thrown upon Allen's shoulders, on his as well, and they were told to suck it up and stay alive.

She watched the scene, her beady eyes aglow. They were such an interesting pair. A foil, two opposites thrown into something that they knew that couldn't get out of. Ah, it was such a shame that they weren't truly allies of the Noah. They had something that they wanted; or, they would have it in time. Letting the two have their moment, their reunion after the mess that little Allen had made. How she wanted to point out that blood and bodies were things that ended up on the floor so very often. In the drone of the night, they would have at least until morning to worry about the mess made here. But if they wanted to worry their pretty little heads off over a single death, then by all means they could take their time.

It wasn't often that she was given the chance to see two beautiful people share expressions, emotions and words whilst in a dire circumstance. It was like watching a movie or reading a book; something exciting and dramatic was unfolding before her! She could have squeaked from the enjoyment of it all, wanted so badly to reach out and touch her favorite characters in her latest play. Of the two, she had to admit that the smaller was far more handsome, and would serve to be her favorite protagonist. Oh how she felt for him! How she wanted to be the one to wipe his tears and tell him that it was all okay, Road would make sure that this mess was gone and he had nothing to worry about whilst he slept.

That role was already taken, damn that Kanda Yuu.

Couldn't she get rid of him and take his place? Couldn't she be the girl that sweeps in and steals the prince's heart? She wouldn't mind if once he went home she would be alone; it would be like taking a role in a movie and playing it to the end. Completely exhilarating, she could have her fun with Allen and still keep her life and job here with Tikki and the Noah. But... that wasn't how it worked for the lead role's lover and she knew. Kanda probably wouldn't make it, which meant that she would end up dead in his place. It simply wasn't fair.

Tikki always told her, that it was best if she separated her fantasies from reality anyways. She assumed this was what he meant. Allen and Kanda, were not true allies of the Noah to begin with, she had to remember that if she was going to keep to her own role in the madness. She and the others would be the victors, and to do that she would have to betray the boy that she had instantly fallen for. If she didn't keep that in mind? She would be cut out of the story before it truly began.

As she returned to reality, she grew quite depressed. Anger was present on her features for the first time since she had met either of the two standing in front of her. "Solen will not come here, it's a promise I can keep for the night." She said, not caring whether she was believed or not. Not caring whether they stayed or not, not wanting to help because she wasn't allowed to play. "Your room is number three thousand seventy." Her tone was lifeless, and she flicked through her tablet and papers slowly, those slim gray fingers looked almost as dead as she did.

"I assume that you'll need help getting there?" Teasing, it was far too soon to tease; there was a body on the floor! They had both demonstrated their ability to navigate the hospital, and they had both failed the test miserably. It wasn't a maze; it was simply enormous; they wouldn't know that their room was two floors up from where they stood, down four hallways and to the left. Sighing, and tapping her head with a pen, she stepped back. "Follow me unless you want to stay here."

Kanda didn't want to stay in this hospital, but where else could they go? Glancing over at Allen, he knew that the other was dead on his feet. They had nowhere to run, and at this moment in time, this was their best option. He knew that remaining here made them sitting ducks; he knew that even if this girl could promise that Solen wouldn't come here tonight he surely would tomorrow. He would rush in with the chips stacked against them, and with a plan. 'We need a fucking plan.' But how could they make one of those? Solen was one of the greatest enigmas of all time, and the people that he chose to send after them were random. There wasn't a way in the world for them to be prepared.

He needed to know more, and perhaps... this nurse could help them. "Fine, but I have questions for you." Damn it. "Damn it." He didn't want to talk to her. Even so, he decided to keep that knowledge to himself. Besides, if he had voiced it, he would probably find that she didn't want to talk to her either. Her mood swing had been sudden, and he couldn't for the life of him put and finger on why she would go from a bubbly, creepy little nurse to something that seemed more dead than alive.

For once, it couldn't have been something that he said. Imagine that. "What's your name anyways? You seem to know us already..." This didn't sit well with Kanda in the least. Her eyes narrowed at him immediately after he asked the question, but lit when they fell on Allen. Lit and then swelled with compassion; god it was awful, as gray as she was she was more expressive than the bean sprout was. He could read her as one read a child, opposed to the understanding he had with Allen. "I'm Ullacara Issevona Aedrandri" She said with a smile, and then turned on her heel and began walking away.

"But you can call me Road."

Her name wasn't from this world.

Damn it, damn it all to hell.

Now he definitely needed to know what she had to do with all of this, because if his instincts could tell him anything it was that this wild eyed girl was dangerous. Whether she was trustworthy or not, well, no one was trustworthy anymore.

There was something about this girl…how she seemed to know things that no one should know that set Allen on edge. Unfortunately, his brain was too tired to really think about where this girl could have come from or what he was going to do about her. What questions he was going to ask her. He was truly thankful for a bed and for a promise that Solen wasn't going to intrude on this sanctuary. They could sleep peacefully for tonight. Perhaps one night was all Allen needed to get his head on straight. Allen leaned into Kanda as he walked to the room, looking back at Road and smiling at her as she smiled at him. She was nice enough, to keep them save for the night.

He tipped his head up to Kanda and spared him a confused look, wondering what kind of questions he could have for Road. There were just some things that shouldn't be questioned, and the kindness of a stranger had to be one of those things. There must have been something between those two that Allen had missed while he was in that…in that room with…

Allen shuddered. Was there something he was missing? Of course he knew that Solen would send his lackeys to come and get them, to kill them, but it didn't make sense that they could somehow stop Solen himself from coming and finishing the job. But…maybe they could. Allen's head throbbed and his world spun, and he put a hand to his head. He was so tired…so damn tired.

As soon as they made it to the room, Allen crawled into bed, and was out like a light before anymore thoughts could pass through his head.

* * *

**Alright, so it seems that it's been two years since we've updated this story. xD I am so sorry for those who waited to read this story. To everyone who reviewed while we were gone, thank you. Reading those reviews is what made us pump out this last chapter. It's not the last chapter, but you have to be really patient with us. Updates are going to be less and less frequent. Kiyoko has a really demanding job, and so does Kitty-chan, but we'll do the best we can in order to get everything together so that everyone can enjoy this. Thank you for reading this and review, and also being patient. We appreciate it more than anything. **

**Now that the sentimental is over, how about some reviews to help me convince Kitty-chan to finish this up? :D**

**You guys know what to do. Rate and review. **

**-Your humble author.**


	28. Chapter 28

Okay, so instead of a chapter this week, you guys get an explanation.

"But Kiyoko-kun, we're tired of hearing your mouth! DDD:"

Yes, yes, I know. But listen anyway. I recently went back with my co-writer and reread some of the past chapters of this story. Actually, I read all of them, including the most recent chapter. What I did read made me want to rip my hair out in the most violent of ways; spelling errors and grammatical mistakes where _everywhere._ As a writer, I pride myself in what I put out there for you, the public to read. This mess is not something that I'm proud of. So I'm taking it down, one chapter at a time, and editing it, while still updating. Hopefully, it should be done soon. There will be some changes made, some things reversed and added in, but the basic story will stay the same. I hope, when I'm finally done, that people will be able to get passed the first chapter without wanting to kill themselves.

Hopefully, I'll want to get passed the first chapter.

So, next week, a new chapter for you, my adoring public. Be excited! Great things are finally happening to this story. Like editing and proper spelling. xD Well, thanks for taking the time to read this. Have a cookie.

And a chapter next week.

-Kiyoko-kun

-Kitty-chan.


End file.
